Forgotten but not forever
by Zek88
Summary: An oc story that takes place during ff8
1. Miracle

Hi there and welcome this is actually my fourth fic I have written I did one about five months ago but that sucked so yeah I have been writing tekken ones since and yeah welcome to **Forgotten but not forever**

This fic I thought of doing for the last two months but was too scared to actually try it I even did a profile and history for him so it will be completely different from other fics so please don't flame me and review .

I Hibeki do not own final fantasy eight and never will all characters except my OCs James, Zek and Julia are property of square Enix which is the second best game company ever (Namco is best Tekken rules)but their music rules eyes on me rocks (A/N that was random but yeah I don't own anything so yeah).

Chapter one: It's a miracle (prologue)

Raine Loire was yelling out for Laguna desperately a nurse was doing her best to calm the mother down a little baby boy had been born only a few minutes before a healthy boy it was too it turned out she was having twins.

A little girl with pig tails sat outside the door walking around impatiently "Ellone it's late you can see her tomorrow," a young woman named Sarah Jordan said to the four year old girl in front of her the little girl yawned but still tried to protest.

The woman was one of Raines friends and promised she would look after Ellone during the birth "what would Uncle Laguna say," she said calmly a hint of hatred in his voice she dispised Laguna he had been a stranger and yet Raine fell for him and of course he was not here at the birth of his own children.

Ellone yawned again "okay can I see the baby tomorrow then," the little girl asked the woman smiled and nodded before leading the girl to her house watching for monsters.

Meanwhile back at the house

Raine looked up at the midwife "is the baby okay," she asked worriedly she had heard the doctor say something about complications the midwife faked a smile "of course oh Raine do you have names for your children," the mid wife asked.

"Of course me and Laguna discussed it once,"she replied

"you did then can you remember them please try Raine ,"the mid wife asked calmly Raine thought for a moment and began to speak "Squall or was it…,"Raine tried to finish but felt a huge amount of pain as she looked at a second baby in the doctors hands he looked concerned.

"is he okay please tell me," she asked very concerned the doctor told her he was fine and asked once more for the name "Zek we never decided …,"she uttered before gasping in pain and passing out .

With Raine asleep they spoke again "he's having trouble with breathing doctor I think something's wrong," the mid wife said worried at the infants breathing the doctor sighed "I know and I'm afraid Raine ain't going to last long either he'll have to get attention Deljing ,"he said the mid wife gasped .

Raine passed away the next day Squall and Ellone were sent to the Kramer orphanage in Centra. (A/N short explanation on what happened).

The next day in deljing hospital in a room a doctor looked the child over he was being aided in breathing by a machine .The doctor spoke "so the kids a orphan now well there's not much we can do if he lives it will be a miracle not many kids like this survive and if he does he may suffer quite badly too."

The nurse looked at the infant in sympathy and sadness "I hope he does but still he will grow up alone won't he that's sad,"she said, the doctor sighed "Nurse Kadawaski I know your new to the job but please don't get too attached,"the doctor in charge said.

A month passed and by some miracle the child seemed to be getting better the doctors were shocked when the child woke and began to cry he just ran off to tell the head doctor. Leaving the trainee nurse to calm the infant "calm down kiddo um lets see what your name is," she said calmly the infant seemed to smile.

"Let's see its Zek…Kirk Loire what a nice name it's a shame you'll end up in an orphanage it's so dangerous these days," she said the child seemed to have understanding beyond his years she smiled.

The doctor came in again he seemed pleased and the head opened the crib and lifted the child in his arms he smiled as the boy seemed to play with his blond hair "well I guess we will have to call the nearest orphanage he will be fine but there may be some problems later,"the doctor said.

The next day he was taken by a man from an orphanage in timber "goodbye Zek Loire I hope I see you again," the young trainee nurse said to herself as the man took the infant with him in a blanket.

Six years later

"Zek come back here,"a man yelled as a six year old Zek ran out the room crying some boys around his age laughed only to receive glares from their Matron .Zek ran out to his favourite place where he felt no one could find him well he thought it that way anyway the mans name was Jason smith he had always felt a strong attachment to the young boy from the first time he saw him as an infant.

"Zek you should not listen to them you'll find your family one day they are just jerks,"he said to the sobbing Zek.

Zek crawled out from his hiding spot and hugged him tightly "Jason what does jerk mean," Zek asked innocently Jason explained it before realising he had taught the boy yet another word he should not know.

This was his one weakness with Zek he felt so strongly about him that Zek had a horrible habit of picking up words fast his wife said this could be a good thing and a bad thing he remembered asking her how it was bad her reply was "because you have a horrible habit of swearing and he looks up to you."

He had grinned sheepishly and replied "yeah I guess but at least he'll be intelligent enough when he's older to know what not to say," She glared and snapped back "but what about the Galibadian soldiers you know what they are like so hasty to react."

"Jason ...Jason are you having a fit like Andue,"the boy said poking him a nearby stick Jason snapped to and smirked "no Zek just thinking come on I think dinners ready I can smell her burning it again ."

One thing about this orphanages Matron was that she was an awful cook and you always knew when she cooked dinner hence the reason they had a helper who did the cooking as children can be very picky.

Zek smiled and held Jason's hand allowing him to lead the young boy into the room he had ran out so hastily to get away from.

However when they were about to enter Jason heard a gruff voice yell "I know your holding rebels here hand the rebel over or we'll burn it down with those things," the man in a red Galibadian army uniform demanded pointing at the young kids in front of him. One soldier seemed to disagree with his superior "sir they are just kids we can't hurt innocent children can we," the soldier asked.

The gruff man turned to him "what are you saying private Sanders are you challenging a superior,"the soldier gulped then bravely nodded "yes sir only a real prick would hurt innocent children."

The Sergeant was furious and grabbed the nearest child which happened to be Zek by his shirt Zek screamed as the man took a double bladed pocket knife out and attempted to stab him.

The mans hands were slippery so the knife slipped and struck Zek leaving two large cuts across his left cheek the man attempted to grab it and dropped Zek hard on the ground .

Jason was furious and grabbed Zek away from the mans reach taking a nearby cloth to stop the excessive bleeding on Zeks cheek while trying to calm the child down.

"How dare you hurt a child so cold bloodily,"Jason yelled at him lunging at the man only to be knocked back by another soldier "well I guess I'll have to burn it down after all,"he ordered.

As soon as the order had been given the soldier that had rebelled grabbed Zek and another girl he planned on taking them to a safe house nearby "where are we going ,"a little girl managed to say though sobs .He smiled slightly and went to her height "somewhere safe ," he then looked at the boy who was struggling to keep up and attempted to carry him Zek refused and bit him "oww that hurt ,"he yelled grabbing a nearby soldiers attention to his luck it was seed who was on a field exam nearby.

"wait are you kidnapping those children ,"the Seed responded holding the soldier at gun point he shook his head and replied "no my Superiors burning an orphanage nearby down he struck this boy and I couldn't stand it anymore …,"he said before being cut off by a bullet striking his back .

Zek screamed as the man who had helped him slumped on the ground lifeless "come with me,"the young Seed said taking Zek who had now passed out in his arms and the girl by the hand to where his transport back to Garden was.

The next day

"hello there you just keep surprising me you know," a kind voice said to Zek who woke up startled "where…am I where's Jason and Matron," Zek said in a startled six year old voice the woman smiled and placed a hand on his head gently he winced.

"you should relax kiddo yelling does not help those injuries heal any faster besides you going to have a visitor soon ,"she told him gesturing him to lie down again he winced again as he laid his head on the pillow once more.

Amelia Kadawaski was now the Doctor at Balamb garden "really who is it Jason," he asked eagerly she chuckled to herself he heard it "what you laughing about lady," Zek asked confused. She soon recovered "oh nothing you remind me of a certain boy about your age who always asks for his sister," he looked at her even more confused "did they burn the orphanage down ,"he asked with tears beginning to form on his face.

She sighed "I'm afraid so you and a young girl called Julia were the only survivors,"she said calmly Zek was now in tears she looked around and hugged the little boy comfortly his tears striking her white coat.

All of a sudden a boy with a frown on his face entered he had a large bruise on his face "let me guess you got into a fight with Seifer again," Doctor Kadawaski said a sense of nostalgia evident in her voice.

The boy nodded and sat on the seat next to Zeks bed "hi my names Zek what's yours,"he said offering his bandaged hand the boy ignored him Zek seemed to insist causing the doctor to laugh "whatever just leave me alone I'll come back later," the boy said heading for the exit .Doctor Kadawaski would not have it and dragged the boy into her office "oh no you don't Squall Leonhart."

Zek was alone for a while being six he could sit still if he tried so he looked at the boy closer he looked like he had a permanent frown on his face suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder "the doctor would freak if she caught you out of bed you know ,"a voice behind him said .

He spun around to face a man with glasses and a brown suit on "who ...who are you," he stammered out fear evident in his voice the man smiled kindly Cid was used to this after all he had helped orphans out before and this kid had seen a lot.

"I'm Cid Kramer headmaster of Balamb garden what's your name ,"he said kindly Zek realised he was not a threat and replied "Zek Loire sir," Cid smiled and helped the boy back onto the bed "please call me Cid I've got a proposal for you ,"he said seeing the boy eye him awkwardly.

"I'm afraid your orphanage was burnt to the ground so how would you like to live and train here since there's no where else to go your friend Julia agreed she wants to see you," he said Zek smiled and nodded "sure ,"he replied happily.

"I'll see you later then Zek ,"Cid said waving as he left the Doctor soon came back to finish checking him over "well I guess I'll have to give you your check up then," she said getting a clipboard out Zek winced as she told him to put his arm out "come on it won't hurt honest."

Zek didn't quite agree with her the doctor shook her head "typical even the seeds wince at medicals," she said to herself he winced as his shoulder hurt again causing Doctor Kadawaski to grab him. She put him on the bed once more and gently told him "okay I'll give you something for the pain right after this," Zek gave in and gritted his teeth though it she sighed again after it was over she gave him some medicine for the pain.

The next day Zek began his life at Balamb garden of training and education.

Six years later

"Zek come on wake up if you don't instructor Ricks going to give us detention again,"a boy with jet black hair said causing Zek to stir slightly "okay give me five minutes,"he muttered the other boy sighed and whispered "its eleven o clock,"Zek woke up with a start "what man I'm screwed,"Zek yelled aloud before realising the trick.

"Very funny James,"he said sarcastically at the other boy who was a fit of laughter "you fell for it ha ha ha man your thick at times Zek," he said though giggles.

Zek rolled his eyes and put his uniform on he was soon done he sighed and ran out of the double dorm he shared with James bag hanging loosely behind him as he ran. He was soon stopped by the disiplinly committee "where you going Loire you do know running in the hallway is against the rules," their leader Seifer spat out at Zek.

"When since I read the rules there's nothing listed like this in them,"he replied snidely Seifer grinned "there is now here's your detention slip have a nice day," Seifer said evilly Zek yelled back at the three "I will you creeps."

Well that was the prologue so next chapter the story really begins I had to explain that to get to the actual story believe me it gets better review please and if you dare flame me Ifrit will burn you to cinders.


	2. I dare you

**Hi and welcome to chapter two of Forgotten but not forever and now the story starts I will once more say this is when he's 13 so he knows nothing about his family and believe me that's ages away.**

**Secondly I would like to thank my friend Shashi for helping me come up with this idea and for letting me use it .If you don't know this chapter is based on something my friend did at intermediate school and for anyone's info intermediate is what we in NZ call Form one and two.**

**I Hibeki do not own final fantasy eight and never will all characters except my OCs James, Zek and Julia are property of square Enix which is the second best game company ever (Namco is best Tekken rules).But Squares music rules okay that was random but yeah If you have not guessed I'm a tekken fanatic so yeah I don't own anything so yeah.**

**Chapter 2: I dare you**

Thirteen year old Zek Loire was relaxing on a bench outside in one of the many large courtyards in Balamb Garden with his friends Julia and Hector .It was a blistering hot lunchtime they had exactly thirty minutes till their next class would begin and to put it quite bluntly they were bored so bored that Hector was taking his time showing a new kid the map of Garden and all its short cuts.

While Zek was trying to eat his chocolate bar without Julia giving him a pleading puppy dog looks "come on Zek just a little piece," she said in a pleading voice he held it up so she could not get at it .Zek was getting frustrated and yelled back at her "no my chocolate bar get your own," she hastily answered back but still kept up her pleading look and replied "I can't they ran out before I got there."

Zek laughed evilly "mwa ha ha ha," Hector and the new kid were now staring at him blankly "what can't a guy laugh evilly once a while," he exclaimed in defence at his friends stares.

The new kid looked at Zek then at Julia and finally Hector and asked "are they always this weird," Hector sighed and nodded Zek just scowled back at Hector "hey I can hear ya know," he retorted causing Hector to snigger.

"What's so funny," he asked with a look of confusion planted on his face Hector calmed down and snidely remarked "you sounded just like Rajin there," Zek rolled his eyes "whatever," he said.

James the kid Hector had been giving an in depth explanation of garden to suddenly changed the subject the three friends arguments were getting a bit old "so what do you guys do for fun around here."

Zek and Julia both smirked Hector just groaned as Zek spoke first "depends what you call fun," James had dealt with this before and decided to question further "try me," he dared Zek grinned again before asking him once more "lots of things but what's your idea of fun anyway."

Julia decided to join in and asked James again "come on tell us what you think we should do," Hector sighed shaking his head worryingly Zek shot him an innocent expression. Julia backed him up verbally this time "what you think we're going to do Hector play chess that's so yesterday," Julia said in a girly voice.

"Yeah we're good students we never do anything wrong do we Julia…,"Zek said a loud causing several students in earshot to stare at them he frowned "okay so we aren't perfect," Zek defended ,Hector sniggered a bit then replied "perfect you two are anything but perfect ."

Zek scowled and turned to James again intent on changing the subject "okay James what do want to do," he asked James for the fifth time James scratched his head in thought for a few minutes.

Zek was getting impatient James could tell and randomly announced "um what about I dare you ," this caused both Zek and Julia to smirk while Hector groaned loudly at the thought of the last time they had played that game.

They stood in a group and started to play papers scissors rock (**A/N you all heard of that game** **right)** after about three attempts it came to Zek. This caused Hector to laugh Zek just frowned "ha ha shame Zek, hey James do me a favour make it something really good," he told James though giggles of laughter.

James smirked and exclaimed "okay see that guy with the bottle of Mountain dew in his hand ,"Zek nodded and Hector quite bluntly pointed out "his names Squall James he's known as the lone wolf around here," Zek frowned "just tell me what you want me to do," He demanded.**(A/N Mountain dews my favourite fizzy drink)**

James grinned evilly and Hector groaned again "damm another dare devil," he said out loud causing Julia and Zek to smirk "Hector relax we won't do anything like last time okay ,"he assured him Hector gave him a cock eyed look and bluntly remarked "yeah I'll believe it when I see it Zek."

James coughed a few times to get their attention "okay Zek you see the Mountain dew bottle he's holding well go up to Squall take the bottle and run twice around this courtyard no cutting corners either," he stated causing Zek to frown slightly.

Zek complained "hey no fair that's too evil man ,"this time James smirked evilly causing Hector to bluntly say "and your not Zek ," Zek sighed knowing Hector was right sucked.

Zek sighed again "fine I'll do it but I choose who does the next dare," he demanded to the other three they all nodded in agreement and waited for the show to start.

Zek counted to five and walked slowly towards Squall who was sitting on a bench by himself as usual he glanced at Zek but did not act until Zek had grabbed the Mountain dew bottle from out of his hand and ran as fast he could around the courtyard twice.

As Zek did this he got strange glances from about twenty garden students not to mention an angered expression from Squall himself Seifer however was smiling with his two poses following suit. He came at the others only to be told bluntly "you cut a corner the deal was no cutting corners do it again," James said rather snidely the other two barely sustaining sniggers of laughter Zek cursed them all under his breath "you are all going down James its your turn next" he muttered.

So Zek once more ran around the courtyard receiving yet more glances and just as he was about to reach his friends he ran straight into Seifer Rajin and Fujin making Seifer spill coke over his trench coat the whole court yard went silent.

Zek thought about how he could get out of this in one piece Seifer was not a person to make enemies with "uh hi Seifer how's things," he said nervously while attempting to step away very slowly.

Seifer however was not intent on letting him get away so he grabbed Zek by the collar of his uniform shirt "hey Loire you caused me to stain my trench coat how you going to pay me back or do I have to smash you up," he demanded. Zek gulped then seemed to gain some confidence "uh I have a chocolate bar in my pocket you can have it and you hate Squall right so you should like what I just did anyway," he stated bluntly .Seifer considered it for a second then dropped him hard on the concrete "okay I will let you off lucky this time that chocolate bars mine though oh and I've been having problems with my computer so come to my dorm after classes end and fix it for me or else," he threatened Zek sighed and unwillingly agreed.

Hector snickered before turning to the other two in front of him "James ,Julia, Zek is so going to get us back later but still this was so worth it," he told him James shrugged "of course he is but who cares," Julia said enjoying Zeks humiliation James just continued laughing.

Zek walked back to his friends and gave them all a death glare while still holding an unopened Mountain dew bottle "that was cruel James Squalls never going to look at me the same way again ,"he said wincing at the thought of what people will say in his next class.

The others were still in fits of laughter Zek rolled his eyes "who's turn is it next its James isn't it," Zek said almost grinning at the many evil thoughts in his head.

Hector nudged his shoulder "uh Zek Squalls leaving you better give him his Mountain dew back ya know," Julia stated matter of factly Zek turned to her and remarked "now who sounds like Rajin ," she glared as Zek ran off to meet up with Squall .

Squall was now in the cafeteria heading for the main lobby he ran after Squall and soon caught up with him Squall ignored him "hey sorry my friends kinda dared me back there so yeah here's your drink back."

After he finished apologizing Squalls expression still didn't change "whatever," was all Squall said leaving Zek with an unopened bottle of drink.

Hector, James and Julia had caught up to him now and Hector seemed to be carrying all their bags "hey Zek what did he say," Julia asked Zek shrugged and turned to face his friends.

"Nothing really he just left and said he didn't care oh well at least I got a free drink of mountain dew from it," he said still confused at how squall had acted.

Julia snatched the bottle from Zek "well if you don't want it I'll have it," she said as the bell rang above them Zek yelled at her "hey that's mine give it back".

Zek snatched his bag from Hector who had ended up holding on to it all of the lunch break "hey aren't you going to thank me," he demanded Zek looked at him blankly for a second then replied "why you made me do that so just returning the favour."

Hector looked the two thirteen year olds that were running ahead shocked James patted him on the shoulder "relax Hector he had a point that was a cruel dare," he said .Hector grabbed James by his spongebob t-shirt causing him to drop his map of garden "you're the one who dared him to do it in the first place," he stated causing James to shrug and head off to class "whatever I got to find my maths class after all I heard instructors are really strict here."**(A/N spongebob rules)**

**Well that's chapter two done the dare with the bottle was based on my friend Shashi only for her none of the other stuff happened and it was a coke bottle.**

**Please review I don't bite**


	3. How to annoy Seifer in 3 different ways

**I Hibeki do not own final fantasy eight as square Enix does so in other words I do not own anything except of course Zek ,James and Hector and Julia which are my OCs .**

**Chapter three**

**How to annoy Seifer in 3 different ways**

Zek Loire groaned as Hector was as usual waking him up by whacking him with a pillow he eventually managed to sit up "Hector can't you use an original technique of waking me up apart from that dammed pillow every morning,"Zek complained.

Hector rolled his eyes and walked out of the room Zek who was still sitting on the top bunk grabbed his blankets around him for warmth "shit its cold who turned down the air conditioning," he yelled out as the cold Friday morning seemed to finally hit him.

Zek about a few minutes later finally bothered to see what the time was "shoot its 8 am I better get up,"he blurted out as he slowly emerched from his blue blankets to jump down jump down onto the floor. He then proceeded to pick up his grumbled Under Classman uniform which consisted of a blue short sleeved shirt and formal blue pants.

Soon he was dressed in his uniform and was just about finished tying his shoes laces after that he grabbed his bag which carried a silver laptop computer in it and some exercise books .Zek hated coming back to get his books constantly Hector however thought he was stupid but what did Hector know.

It was ten minutes later that Zek arrived in the gardens cafeteria as he entered he bore witness to a new boy about his age with blond hair and a tattoo on his cheek being Seifers latest victim he rolled his eyes and took his place in the line to get breakfast.

"good morning Zek," a voice greeted from behind him, he spun around to see Julia's roommate Xu smiling she looked at him amused "not quite awake are we," she teased he sighed and shrugged.

It seemed like the line was taking forever so Zek joined the rest of the students watching to see how the new boy would react so many were surprised to see the blond boy punch Seifer in the face.

Several gasps followed but Seifer smirked evilly "do that again Dinchit ,"he said evilly Zek knew that boy was in deep trouble if Seifer reacted like that ,Zek looked back to see he was holding up the line he soon caught up and got his food.

He joined a small square table with three of his friends sitting there "hey there Zek," Julia and James both greeted happily Zek waved and sat down while laying his tray with a juice box, banana and a bowl of cornflakes on the table.

He had just began to drink his juice when the boy from before came up and asked "hi I'm Zell could I sit here,"Zek nodded while Hector gave him a critising look the boy looked worried ,Julia and James had noticed it and both elbowed Hector.

Zek sniggered "I wish I had a camera," he muttered only to have Hector glare back at him "sorry what bit you this morning," he exclaimed in defence the young boy looked at him and began to laugh slightly "I'm Zell Dinchit what are your names," he said once more.

Zek turned away from Hector "I'm Zek Loire the girl here is Julia price and that's Hector…,"he managed to say before being elbowed by Julia "what did I say this time," he exclaimed rather annoyed .

Julia grinned "nothing just seeing if your awake Zeke,"she teased Zek scowled and James just groaned sensing an argument about to start he soon tried to change the subject "I'm James so Zell your new here so am I," he told Zell.

Zell smiled "cool really how long you been here," he asked James replied back "two weeks but Zek and Julia have been here since they were seven and they give a great grand tour of garden Hector well he won't tell me he's grumpy but he's still a nice person really."

Hector rolled his eyes "well in answer to my friend's accusation I have been here for a year," he retorted annoyance evident in his voice.

As they continued to chat happily or for some argue none of them seemed to notice Seifer and his poses striding towards them but were alerted to his presence when he spat out "so Dinchit figures you would hang out with Loire and his buddy's."

Zek stopped arguing with Julia over what had happened in Invader Zim the other night to glare at Seifer "what did you call me Almsly ,"he yelled at him .Seifer smirked but was stopped as Zell seemed to throw a hotdog at him which hit him right in the centre of his white trench coat he was wearing.

Seifer took it off his trench coat and threw it in a random direction onto the cafeterias floor.

He stared at the large stain of tomato sauce and mustard on his coat then at Zell he seemed to signal something to Rajin and put two small notes on the table and left glaring at anyone who laughed.**(A/N invader Zim is good)**

Zek, Zell and the others burst into laughter "nice one Zell," James complimented Zek picked up the slips of paper and frowned slightly "looks like me and Zell have detention after school but still that was priceless."

Suddenly an announcement came over the comm. "due to technical problems with many of gardens systems I have to announce that classes are about to begin if your there now great if your not hurry," Headmaster Cids voice rang out across the garden.

Zek, Julia and Zell headed for homeroom it turned out that Zell had the same homeroom and similar subjects to Zek and Julia however unlike Zell and Julia, Zek was in a slightly more advanced history and maths class.

Soon they arrived in the classroom they took a seat in one of the back desks soon the instructor arrived signalling them to stand they stood and a few saluted Zek just rolled his eyes and simply commented "goody goodys."

The instructor looked at him sternly ",Mr Loire do you have a comment to share with the class," he scolded Zek winced as the rest of them looked at him Julia's just snickered "busted," Zell stated rather bluntly.**(A/N don't you hate it when teachers ask you that)**

The instructor looked at Zell "ah class we have a new student Zell Dinchit from Balamb,"he spoke causing everyone to take their glances off Zek onto Zell he just waved and said "hi there."

The instructor signalled them to sit so they all took a seat and Zek began to stare into oblivion "now class as you all know exams are in two weeks so I hope you have already started studying as that will help you in your seed tests," he lectured.

The instructor looked around the room making sure everyone was paying attention Julia nudged the two boys just in time and Zek gave the instructor an innocent look the Instructor. He soon continued "as I was saying the exams are in two weeks and after exams you are to become Seed Cadets and sadly I will no longer be your Instructor from then on,"he said sarcasm evident in that statement Zek silently celebrated.

Just then the bell rang signalling for classes to begin Zek grabbed his bag and headed towards his next class he had Military history unlike the other two who had normal history he already was learning two Cadet Subjects.

Several hours' later classes were over so everyone had into nine at night to do whatever they wished well except for those who were unfortunate enough to get detentions of course Zek was leading Zell to where the disiplinly room was.

**(A/N I have never ever had a detention I've come close but yeah go me!)**

Zell was running behind Zek as fast he could "figures my first guided tour would be to the displine room,"he commented Zek laughed "yeah I know." Soon they had arrived only to see a notice on the door.

_**All students doing detention **_

_**Report to headmaster Cids office**_

_**Headmaster Cid**_

Zek sighed and turned to Zell "well next on the tour is the Headmasters office," he said comically Zell laughed slightly "lead on Zeke," he teased back Zek scowled at him.

_**At the headmasters office**_

Zek and Zell arrived at the third floor office five minutes later only to see an amusing sight Seifer was actually in trouble himself "well who would have thought Seifer the almightily leader of the feared disiplinly committee in detention himself," Zek teased Seifer glared at him.

Cid seemed to chuckle "hello Zek I see your been showing Zell around," the headmaster joked Zek nodded "yeah sir sorry we're late,"he replied the headmaster smiled.

Seifer rolled his eyes it was then that Zek noticed squall Leonhart sitting silently in the corner Zek waved Squall did not reply Zell was confused "what's with him," he asked Zek told him "I'll explain later."

Headmaster Cid waked around the room in a circle "well I thought that for once instead of the usual punishments I would make it a little more interesting ,"he began.

Zek groaned Zell looked slightly confused and Seifer was tapping his foot impatiently.

Seifers patience finally gave in soon after that "just tell us sir my patience is running thin," he demanded Zek and Zell snickered "what patience," they both commented Seifer glared at them "what's that you say Loire," Seifer threatened.

Cid soon spoke again "well as I was saying you are to work together cleaning the six Faculty cars in the car park and I hope to see a group effort too think of it as an assement," he stated looking at them all with a stern look "damm I hate assements," Zell complained.

Soon they all left the office most Seifer was eyeing them all in disgust "okay you guys can clean them an I'll stand and watch," he told them arrogantly after all the gear was ready and sitting on the concrete floor of the car park.

Zek would not stand for it "hey this is your punishment too you should do something too you heard Cid he said he's assessing it," Zek scolded him Seifer cocked an eye "wow Loire you actually were paying attention," he exclaimed in surprise.

Zek chucked a sponge in his direction it hit Seifers coat directly, Seifer swore under his breathe "gees when did he get so powerful,"Zek smirked rather proud of himself .Squall just took a sponge and began cleaning a car while world war four broke out.

So that's how it went until of course Zek and Seifer got hold of the two available hoses suddenly his good behaviour took a dive as he and Seifer were both in control of the hoses and were currently giving each other death glares .

Squall who had been forgotten in the corner had finished and was looking worried at the two with the hoses Seifer noticed this and remarked "what's wrong Leonhart the silence of your thoughts too hot for you let me cool you down,' he teased pointing the hose at squall.

Zell was annoyed with Seifers cockiness and grabbed the hose off Zek rather suddenly he then pointed it at Seifer who after a minute of taunting poor Squall turned to face him dripping wet "hey you wrecked my hair Dinchit," he yelled back at him.

Zek was watching amused until Zell randomly pulled it on him "hey that was cheap," he yelled out trying to grab the hose back ,Zell however did not let him and Seifer turned the pressure up more making Zek cower behind a very drenched yellow car.

Seifer laughed out loud "what's wrong Loire did you wet yourself," he teased, Zek growled in anger and yelled back "hey look who's talking have you not noticed your wet too does that coat drip dry," he asked sarcastically .Seifer thought for a moment and that was all Zek needed he ran out from behind and grabbed the other hose from Seifers grasp.

Seifer had just realised and was now furious "Loire you fuckin cheapskate," he insulted ,Zek smirked "watch your language Seifer," he said pulling the aim on Seifer ,once more Seifer backed down and stood in the corner deciding to insult Leonhart once more.

Zek shook his head disapprovingly and Zell joined him in soaking Seifer once more" get a clothe and dry the cars out you leave Squall alone," Zek scolded.

Hector who was passing heard the noises so he entered to see what was going on "oh my hyne is that you Zek who are you and what happened to the real Zek,"he asked from behind Zek turned around still holding the hose.

Zell slipped and lost his balance and almost went right into the wall "shoot Zek it's too wet in here turn the hose off will you," he yelled back ,Zek sighed "okay just wait a minute will you,"he replied.

As they finished drying the now drenched cars off Zek took advantage of Hector who was watching amused he whispered something to Zell who grinned evilly "hey Hector come here for a moment will you," he asked Hector shrugged and went nearer.

Just as he came into range Zell turned the hose back on and Zek caught Hector completely off guard "that's for last time you moron," he yelled while everyone else except Hector of course and Squall were in fits of laughter.

The Headmaster had come to see how it was going on and laughed when he saw a very soaked Hector Jacobs and Zek was looking rather proud of himself with Zell and Seifer still in fits of laughter. Hector scowled "you are so going down Zek Kirk Loire!" Hector yelled and began chasing him around the slippery car park.

Zek ran around carefully to avoid slipping Hector however wasn't so lucky and slipped over and the bucket of water fell on top of him Zek lost his balance as he was laughing and also fell over his ankle suddenly hurt rather painfully .But he was enjoying this too much so he ignored the pain and continued to laugh with the rest of them even Squall seemed to silently chuckle.

**Well that's it for this chapter sorry it took so long to update and to my reviewers who bothered to review thank you very much your support is greatly appreciated.**

**And finally if you review me I'll review you that's a promise.**


	4. Payback

**I Hibeki will never own final fantasy eight cause square does and man are there heaps of them seriously there's like 13 different ffs ,All characters except my OCs Zek ,Hector, James and Julia are property of square Enix. **

**Hi there again if your one of the people who bother to review this fic then welcome and if your not please review! **

**Chapter four: Payback**

James Seagill had been at Garden two months now .He was in Zek, Hector and Zells dorm their dorm was made up of two separate rooms each with a bunk bed and desk (A/N very similar to the dorms in the game. They were in underclassmen dorms cadets had better rooms but they were not cadets yet Zek didn't really care though after all this had been his home since he had come to Garden and he was happy where he was.

So when James came in one afternoon after his English period had ended to find Zek and Hector throwing random papers out the door he was surprised "guys ,why you sorting out your stuff," he asked .

Zek grunted annoyed by the sudden interruption apparently his room was an utter mess and had paperwork stuffed under his bed from years before "If you ask me, they are more likely destroying it then cleaning it up," a girl's voice was heard from behind.

James swiftly turned to see Julia standing there looking at the two frustrated teens rather amused "ha ha ,Zek don't you ever clean your notes up ,I got rid of these like six years ago," she stated holding up a crinkled piece of paper with what looked like a Moomba with pink and orange fur.

Zek scowled at her and remarked "what rock did you appear from?" however Hector had stopped to have a look at the picture "Zek bright pink and orange fur! how old were you when you did this," he inquired Zek smirked at Julia.

"Well actually, I was seven and it was Julia's drawing not mine, Mine was blue and black," he stated matter of factly, avoiding numerous pieces of screwed up paper being thrown at his direction.

Hector sniggered at that revelation and hid from Julia's death glare, only to receive more screwed up pieces of paper this time in his direction.

James looked at Zek and Julia who seemed to be in the middle of a staring competion neither were blinking and it looked like it was going to take awhile.

"So if this is a mess then where are we going to hang out tonight after curfew then?" James asked knowing that the mess was going to take awhile to disappear ,Julia looked at him and blinked "hey ,you could come to my dorm I don't think Xu or Quiststy would mind," Julia said eagerly .

Hector looked at her "Julia it's against the rules to go into a female's dorm and if Seifer or the Faculty finds out we are all doomed,"he pointed out.

Zek was now jumping up and down randomly laughing evilly at Julia "you blinked ha ha shame Julia, you lost you owe me five gill," he exclaimed mockingly She groaned.

Hector and James exchanged confused glances "you were betting money on it?" Hector blurted out while James just stifled his laughter Zek nodded while he held his hand out expectantly ,Julia dug into her pocket swearing something under her breathe . Zek shook hands with her "nice doing business," he said while rummaging though the mess on the floor for his wallet which he had foolishly left on the floor when they had begun.

Hector pointed to where it was and Zek thanked him "thank you Hector what would I do without you," he said gratefully Hector thought for a minute "well you could…,"he tried to say but Zek threw a scrunched up piece of paper at him .

"You missed," he teased, Zek just ignored him and went back to sorting his ever growing mess of various papers, and yeah stuff.

James looked at the clock and gasped "shit I better go I have detention with that sour puss Seifer in five minutes," he exclaimed while darting for the door ,Julia shrugged "well I'll leave you two to deal with this disaster" she said before leaving also.

Hector glanced at Zek "you know your language is rubbing off on James "he pointed out ,Zek just gave him an innocent look and said rather randomly "hey Hector there's a chocolate bar," Hector looked to where he was pointing swiftly but soon realised that he had fallen for the first trick in the book.

**(A/N don't you hate it when that happens) **

Zek was sniggering wildly while Hector frowned "one day soon I will get you back Zek Kirk Loire! And everyone else too" he yelled at him, Zek grinned "I'd like to see you try."

**Two hours later **

Zek lay on his top bunk legs hanging off the end "hey Zek watch where you aim those socks of yours they are fowl," Hector complained, Zek strangely did not respond.

"Zek are you alright your really silent that's wrong" Hector asked slightly concerned Zek just grunted and looked at the backpack and trunk sitting neatly in one corner of the room.

Hector got up and stretched pushing a few piles of papers to one corner of the room, he looked up at Zek and shook his head "typical the one time your quiet I don't want you to be"Zek ignored his comment as he seemed to be in deep thought and staring at a chain in front of him.

Hector sighed and mentioned "they are having a special offer on hotdogs tonight," Zek stared at him blankly and quietly stated "tell Zell that ,I don't care" Hector put his hands on his hips and proceeded to climb up Zeks bunk.

He looked at Zek and noticed he was playing with an old chain necklace "what's that Zek is that why you're all gloom and doom" he asked, Zek ignored him now so he snatched it from Zek hastily, Zek yelled out in responce "hey Hector I was looking at that".

Hector smirked "you spoke Zeke" Zek smiled slightly as he watched Hector examine the chain necklace still intrigued by it, he handed it back to Zek a few minutes later.

Hector looked at his friend "that's your fathers isn't it Zek" he said sympathetically Zek silently nodded an awkward silence fell upon the room it was only broken when Zell suddenly burst into the room "hey guys this silence is killing me," he exclaimed at them.

Zek looked at Hector and smiled slightly, he whispered something in Hectors ear "tell anyone about this and you die" Hector nodded and they ran after the over energized Zell.

Dinner was finished in a hurry as they only had half an hour to finish it before the curfew would begin "hey Zek, Hector what took you so long to get here did Hector have a paper war or something,"Zell asked.

Hector scowled while Zek looked at him hiding chuckles of laughter" no Zek couldn't find his math homework" he stated causing Zek to look at him strangely.

Julia, Zell and James exchanged glances "Zek has homework wait I don't remember getting any homework," she asked confused .James looked at them both Hector and Zek both had innocent expressions "you're lying but who cares," he stated causing them to both sigh in relief.

After that they all went to their dorm, James and Zell looked at the now tidy room on the left "wow its weird seeing it neat for once almost too scary" James commented, Zek looked at him "hey I've been here since I was six and a half do you seriously expect me to keep it tidy for all those years," he retorted.

James was rather shocked "your been here since you were six wow that's a long time are you an Orphan," he asked Hectors jaw almost dropped to the ground, and the other two exchanged glances.

Julia was first to speak "Yes he is ,me and Zek came from the same Orphanage we were both six when some bastards destroyed it" ,James felt sad hearing this he had always just assumed they had families but now knowing this made him feel kind of guilty.

After a few minutes of difficult silence Zek lost his patience with it "well life's unfair so get over it, me and Jules did so yeah," he said causing the others to look at him, Julia smiled weakly "yeah Zeks right."

After that the four of them looked at the clock Hector yawned "well guys I'm kinda tired ,I'm not sure of you guys but I'm going to get some shuteye so if you guys intend of doing anything incredibly stupid tonight do it somewhere else if you don't mind."

Zek looked at Hector sceptically "you're tired already what are you on Hector," he remarked causing Hector to give Zek, Zell and James a death glare "get out now if you want to live long," he yelled at them.

The four of them left in a hurry "wow he's in a grumpy mood,"Julia stated causing Hector to yell out again "I can hear you, go to Julia's dorm or something," Zek, Zell and James were shocked.

"But that's in the girls dorm it's forbidden and why did you say it to me it was Zek who asked," James complained Zek and Zell were just as mortified.

Hector emerched out of the room again "your just as bad as he is James so go scare the Disiplinly Committee or something," he yelled back at them, Zek looked at Hector who was now in red smiley faced pyjamas.

"Hector are you mad they would murder us in detentions ,"Zek remarked ,Hector grinned at the thought while Julia and Zell looked at Hectors pyjamas sniggering "what you have a problem with my choice of pyjamas" Julia grinned, "who the hell choose them" Hector replied "my mother " Zek decided to be daring so he pointed out "mamas boy."

Soon after that Hector kicked them out rather literally, so the three boys and Julia had no choice but to go to Julia's dorm to make it worse they were so slow in creeping there that to their dismay Julia dragged them into her room.

As they entered two of the girls looked at them strangely one went up to Julia "um Julia isn't there a rule about boys being in the girls dorms" a girl with long blond hair asked.

Julia smirked "Quisty they are my friends and Hectors really tired if they didn't come here he would probably have unleashed Shiva on them or something" she explained.

Quistius just shrugged "I guess but if they do one thing wrong I'm reporting it straight to headmaster Cid."

Julia nodded in agreement "okay I promise Quisty anyway we were just going to watch TV nothing destructive" she said really innocently causing the three boys to gulp at Quistiuses and Xu's threatening glares.

**(A/N okay if you have not already guessed Julia shares a dorm with Xu, Quistius and some other random) **

For the rest of the night until about eleven pm they were watching various cartoons, however when it hit eleven pm sharp they were soon told to leave by Quistius "its way past curfew and some people are having their first training session tomorrow aren't they Zek," she scolded.

Zek looked at her eagerly "really you mean we get to have weapons soon, Yay screw PE" he blurted out causing Xu to snigger "don't you ever listen to the daily announcements Zek" she stated causing Zek to shrug.

So after an argument about why they should all pay attention they finally left ,James, Zek and Zell soon had snuck back into their dorm room only to hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

James checked to see who was coming "shoot it's the Faculty they are about to turn all the lights off" he yelled back Zek who was currently in his boxers began searching for his white t-shirt when he heard this and quickly knocked on the door for Hector to open up. However it seemed that Hector was fast asleep "dam it I'm locked out can I change in your room James" he asked the other two, they were however having their own problems.

Just when Zell announced that he had found the key the lights switched over and James tripped over the bin near Zells feet causing him to fall over a large pile of papers and drop the keys on the now pitch black floor, which in turn caused a loud crash to be heard.

The Faculty unfortunately did notice this and started to check if everyone in that dorm was asleep, James ran into his room only to find his key was on the floor and hit it face first causing the other two to laugh.

"Fuck who locked the door," he swore annoyed, meanwhile Zek still had his shirt problem, he was still only half dressed for bed in his blue Chocobo boxers and was searching for it on a pitch black floor.

"Hey didn't you leave it on the table" Zek asked ,while still looking for his white t-shirt ,just then they all realised that Hector had got them good, "fuck Hectors got us bad this time he locked us all out,"Zell stated shocked.

Zek frowned and yelled though the left key hole "damm you Hector you'll pay for this tomorrow" just then he heard a mans voice.

"Hello boys you better be asleep it's well past nine o clock"a Faculty Member said from behind the door causing them all to wince as they all tried to find a place to hide. But it was useless as they had already been spotted. The faculty member looked at Zell who was hiding underneath the table, while the other two boys were trying to look innocent scouring the floor for their various lost items.

"Well do you boys have an excuse for being up so late and why are you under a table Mr Dinchit," the man asked hiding chuckles of laughter.

Zek and James looked up at him innocently, James had finally found a torch to help them, "well me and Zell are locked out of our room and Zeks helping me find the keys,"James stated quite innocently.

The Official nodded slightly and turned to leave however he looked bluntly at Zek "Student 15300 Zek Loire why are you searching while being only half dressed?"

Zek looked at him innocently "can you believe that I left my shirt in James dorm room,"he replied the Faculty member cocked an eyebrow and sighed as he left, they all let out a sigh of relief and turned back plot their revenge.

**Okay well if you want to know what happens next or if they solve their problem you have to review cause it gets updated next week. **

**Flaming will be retaliated to trust me I have done it before!... **

**Other than that if you review me I'll review you that's a promise. **


	5. Exam results Argh!

**I Hibeki will never own final fantasy eight cause square does and man are there heaps of them seriously there's like 13 different ffs .All characters except my OCs Zek ,Hector, James and Julia are property of square Enix.**

Hi there and welcome to yet another chapter of forgotten but not forever so sorry this is so late but I had so much school stuff to do in the last few weeks.

**Chapter 5: Exam results Argh!**

A week had passed since Hector had locked them all out of their dorm rooms and none of the three boys had talked to Hector since, they were all giving him the silent treatment (A/N my friend can do that it's really scary when she does it too).

Julia however just thought it was funny and kept reminding Zek, Zell and James about it much to their constant annoyance.

Zek just wanted to forget about it because every time it was mentioned he remembered Hector waking the three of them the next morning still half dressed. Hector had enjoyed it so much and soon all of Julia's dorm room knew about it luckily for Zek none of the girls were into spreading rumours.

But this morning it seemed Hector had finally quit teasing them about it, as today they were to get their exam results and if they were lucky they would all join the cadet classes, except James of course as he was only eleven and you had to be at least 12 to become a cadet.

**_In homeroom an hour later _**

Zek and Zell ran in a hurray to homeroom that morning as they had woken up late again and today was important "hurry up Zell class started 2 minutes ago you know what Instructor Exton is like!"**(A/N random name yes but who cares)**

Soon they were outside the classroom door ,Zek tried to sneak in quietly, but was stared at by the entire class when he had entered, the Instructor turned and glared at the two angrily "what time do you call this Mr Loire ,Mr Dinchit ?"

Zek looked at his watch innocently "late sir" Zek stated innocently the Instructor looked at them again and rolled his eyes "sit down in your designated seats, I don't have time for this now I'll speak to you both after class".

Zek took his usual seat next to Julia 'hi Julia what's up" he asked innocently, she smiled and whispered "shut up Zek he's going to announce who passed their exams."

The Instructor glared at the two and then yelled out at a different person "Seifer stop boosting about how big your gunblade is" everyone laughed, but soon fell silent as the Instructor was getting very angry.

At this point Instructor Exton began to read the results out loud "the pass mark to join the cadet classes if you're under 14 is 80 and by these results I don't think many of you studied at all!"

Zek looked at Zell across the room worried slightly, he seemed to be just as worried Julia however was confident as anything and smirking happily as the Instructor started to list the people's names who passed on the board.

**(A/n I'll just list them okay)**

**Seifer 80**

**Julia 85**

**Zek 97**

**Nida 95**

**Squall 85 **

Zek admired the results and now looked at Julia smirking "I beat you big time Jules" he boosted ,Julia scowled "whatever some of us aren't geniuses you know and with that score you'll properly end up in a smart class which means more work," she commented causing him to frown slightly.

Just then the bell went and the class proceeded out of the door, the Instructor stopped Zek and Zell from leaving "well Zek I'll let you off as I hopefully won't see you again anyway but Zell I need to ask you something about the exam," he stated causing Zell to groan.

Zek left the room happy that he was as of tomorrow free of Instructor Exton "good riddance Instructor,"he snidely remarked as he left the room ,Instructor Exton replied "the same to you Zek".

Classes that day seemed to go by very fast for once in his life which pleased him immensely and to top it off he was getting a new dorm tomorrow so he would no longer have to put up with Hector yelling at his choice of posters for the wall.

**Next morning**

Zek woke up face down on his pillow on his top bunk being hit by Hector with a pillow "get up or you are going to be late ,its bad luck to be late on your first day as a Seed Cadet," Hector scolded. Zek dragged himself up "whatever who cares about luck you know its all stupid superstition anyway," he remarked causing Hector to hit him with the pillow again but harder this time.

Zek ducked several more hits from the pillow "Hector if you don't stop hitting me we will both be late," he threatened Hector muttered something under his breathe while Zek got into a t-shirt and jeans.

**Half an hour later in the quad **

"Hey Julia anything interesting happened,"Zek yelled out causing several people to turn and look at him as he was ten minutes late

**(A/N that happened to me on my first day of year nine at my college).**

Zek shrugged all the stares off and joined Julia quite happily, the Speaker spoke again "um now that everyone's here Headmaster Cid."

Cid looked around him; he smiled at several students "hello students and welcome to your Cadet years you are no longer Junior Classmen so new rules will apply and weapon training will begin soon. But first you will have to find out what home room and dorm you are in, so I hope to see you all again soon,"he said.

A Faculty member ran up to him and whispered "Sir you have a meeting in two minutes," Cid nodded and spoke though the microphone again "well train hard and study hard and try to keep out of trouble you know who you are."

Cid looked at several cadets and left in a hurry Zek and Julia joined the queue for finding out their dorms, it took ten minutes for the crowd to clear.

Julia had been right he was in one of the really smart classes, Julia however was in a different class with several people he knew, he did not know hardly any of the people or where his class room was for that matter.

Suddenly a young boy with neat brown hair came up to him "hi I'm Nida do you know where room C120 is?" Zek smiled and answered "no but that's my class too so lets find it together okay" he replied the boy nodded and the two went up the escalator to the 3rd floor.

**(A/N in the game there's only 3 levels but personally I can't see how there could all the classrooms on the same floor so now there are four floors)**

When the two arrived at the classroom Zek found that they were one of the first to arrive, he took a seat in the back, Nida sat next him and they began to talk as he so far did not know anyone in this class.

"Hi Zek,"a girls voice greeted him, he swiftly turned away from his conversation to see Xu and Quistis taking a seat nearby "hi Xu," he replied suddenly realising who else would be in this room.

Soon his worst fears were confirmed as Hector entered the room talking to some other guy that he seen around him before in the Cafeteria, Hector seemed to notice Zek too and looked at him shocked.

At that moment the Instructor arrived waving at some of the students happily "hi there everyone I see we have new students who have just come up from the junior classes so welcome I'm Instructor Terric but you call me Blake".

Zek was only half listening to the Instructors speech ,and was smirking at Hector who was currently looking very worried "this almost too convenient "he muttered to himself causing Xu to pinch him "ouch that hurt" he exclaimed out loud causing unwanted attention.

The Instructor chuckled to himself "okay you can be the first to introduce yourself then," he said to Zek who was now forced to stand up and say"hi I'm Zek," Hector and his friend sniggered as Zek had said it rather nervously.

When he had sat down Nida sniggered slightly and they looked at several others who had to introduce themselves once this was over the bell rang for class , everyone except the new Cadets left in a hurry Zek, Nida and another went over to Blake.

"Here's your keys to your dorms and your new timetables "Blake told them before he left to teach another class, Zek and Nida had similar timetables so they both went off to find their Military tactics class.

Military tactics turned out to be a very boring class indeed; Zek had almost fallen asleep in the very first lesson much to Hectors embarrassment.

Once it was over Zek finally got the chance to talk to Hector about this other boy.

**In the cafeteria**

Zek had been trying to catch up to Hector since class had ended it was only until they had reached the cafeteria that he had managed to speak to him "hey Hector wait up!" he yelled with the other new boy following behind him.

**I'll stop here because I'm evil **

**Anyways so sorry this is so late but I had school stuff and yeah**

**Remember if you review me I'll review you and no FLAMING or else!**


	6. man your awkward!

**I Hibeki will never own final fantasy eight cause square does and man are there heaps of them seriously there's like 13 different ffs .All characters except my OCs Zek ,Hector, James and Julia are property of square Enix.**

**Chapter 6: man you're awkward**

**In the cafeteria**

Zek had been trying to catch up to Hector since his morning classes had ended it was only until they had reached the Cafeteria that he had actually managed to speak to him "Hector wait up!" Zek yelled with the other new boy following close behind.

Hector stopped near the entrance to the cafeteria to face Zek "oh hi Zek well done on making it to our class what was your test result can I ask" Zek looked at "it was 97 and who was that guy you were talking to is he new or something" Zek replied back.

Hector smirked then sceptically stated "not until you introduce your new friend Zek", Nida who had finally caught up with Zek and waved shyly, Zek then began to introduce him" this is Nida we helped each other find the classroom".

Hector smirked "wanna join our moronically random group Nida" he asked causing Zek to scowl at him "sorry Zek but the truth hurts "Hector playfully remarked, Nida laughed slightly before replying "sure".

They once again headed into the cafeteria and were soon joined the other three at an outside table "so Hector who was that guy you were talking to" Zek asked again.

Hector sighed "his names Wimbly Donnor we were talking about the garden festival "Zek smirked "so you wanna volunteer to help out do you".

**(A/N you know in the beginning of the game its on the garden festival announcement on the laptop in the class room it didn't state whether it was a guy or girl)**

Hector looked at him evilly "well I might it sounded kinda fun" he stated rather innocently as everyone except Nida and Zell laughed.

Lunchtime soon ended after a long explanation of the garden festival, once the bell went the group went off to their separate classes. However when Zek arrived at training the Instructor told him "you haven't gotten a weapon yet you'll be in the standard self defence class they are meeting in the carpark today" Zek nodded and left in a hurry to get to class still slightly confused.

"Hi there Zek you're slightly late" Instructor Riddick greeted him in the middle of a lecture about the different types of weapon.

Zek looked around to see Nida, Julia and several others sitting on the floor of the carpark interested, Zek took a seat himself at the back of the large group.

Usually Instructors lectures bored him immensely and he had even been known to have fallen asleep once so you can imagine how his Instructors had felt.

But this one lecture had caught his attention for once as the teacher was explaining the many faults and advantages of the each weapon that was on display.

"okay class these Faculty members are going to test each one of you for your strengths and weaknesses and suggest a suitable weapon type for you all oh and for those in other classes you have the next period off as this takes a while" the Instructor stated as several faculty members came in looking as stern as usual at the young Cadets.

Once the Instructor had finished they were all taken 3 at a time with the 3 Faculty members for testing Zek was in the second to last group for the day .So while many cadets came and went in groups Zek and Julia watched carefully examining the expressions of the others as they came back from the tests.

"what do you think they do to decide "Julia asked Zek ,who seemed to be laughing when a Cadet no taller then himself came back with a small rod of metal and accidentally made it fold out into a pole like lance that was about 2.5 metres long .

The student was so taken back by the sudden change he accidentally dropped it on a Faculty member's foot.

**(A/N I know Faculty members don't swear but still that would hurt!)**

"Argh you stupid fuckin boy I told you not to touch anything" the Faculty member swore in front of everyone ,the boy looked very embarrassed .Headmaster Cid who happened to be nearby came up to the boy and fixed it back to its original size and chuckled slightly as the Faculty member was limping off to test another student.

"Ha ha I feel sorry for the next poor sod that has him for a tester" Zek whispered to Julia as the member looked at a clipboard and announced "Loire Zek" in a disgruntled tone.

Zek was mortified and Julia looked at him "Zek a man named Jason once told me think before you say things cause half the time it comes back to bite you" Julia told him causing him to frown as he walked off annoyed with the faculty member "that was so cheap Julia".

The member led him into an office/classroom with from what he could see as some kind of simulator and a seed member in it. The member took a seat and picked up a clipboard, the Seed member looked at him and smiled "stand in front of the simulator and pick up any type of weapon you see on the floor" the Seed instructed. Zek picked up one of the various weapons lying on the floor which ranged from a sword, a spear, a pistol and several others.

Zek now stood in front of the simulator ,the Faculty member was in a barrier protected room convenitly enough ,now with two daggers in hand Zek listened for further instructions "now follow my move and repeat it when I say so" the Seed commanded .

Zek watched as the Seed did a simple manouver Zek tried to follow it, but when he did, he ended up losing his balance completely and dropping one dagger a few cms away from the Seeds foot and holding onto the other for balance to get up.

"He he sorry" he said rather awkwardly as the Seed looked mortified at how close he had come to having a rather large hole in his foot.

"Okay that was ...too close but try again with a spear okay" the Seed stated slightly nervous at what would happen next, Zek did as he said and performed a similar manover with the spear, at first it went perfectly but...

Zek once again lost his balance and the spear flew out of his hands into the air heading directly towards the barrier which if it had not been protected would have hit the faculty member directly.

"Uh no try another weapon oh and try not to kill us will you" the Seed stated rather frightened, Zek looked the two awkwardly "sorry about that" he said awkwardly before taking the next weapon which was a small Revolver "um use these they are blank bullets not that I don't trust but I want to live long" the Seed said putting in two blanks.

Suddenly a static simulation of a monster emerched on the simulator with two targets on it Zek aimed the gun at it and missed both by a mile the blank bullets instead hit the barrier and both the Seed and Faculty member exchanged worried glances.

"Okay it's a no with guns then try a sword "the Seed said taking a few steps closer to the refuge of the protective barrier.

"How much does this thing weigh?" Zek blurted out as he tried to lift a two sided sword and perform the same simple movement he had tried before. He eventually did manage to pull the sword up but due to the weight of the sword, and his small 13 year old body, fell over backwards with the sword out-stretched.

"Um little help here" Zek stated rather embarrassed and uncomfortably as the sword was currently outstretched over his small 13 year body.

The Seed looked scared witless now "never again, I swear I'll never wag class again" the Seed muttered to himself as the sword had narrowly missed his foot again!

He soon rescued the young boy again and handed him a smaller sword "its called a Saber sword its light and easy to carry so hopefully even you can handle this" the Seed said matter of factly to a now very bored Zek.

Zek took hold of the sword and looked at it sceptically "okay but how long is this going to take "he asked the Seed looked at him "as soon as we find a weapon that you can handle without taking cutting everybody's heads off" he remarked causing Zek to grin sheepishly .

The Seed soon stopped talking as the Faculty member glared the two evilly, Zek once more took his position in front of the simulator this time a figure appeared on it and Zek had to try his best to match the moves shown.

Zek activated something on it and a reddish glow over came it he looked at it and remarked "cool".

**(A/N in the game they have those and I was randomly watching star wars so yeah)**

Zek found that he seemed to able to perfectly match almost all of the moves except one very technical one ,the Seed seemed to smile for the first time since the test had begun "okay we have found your weapon and I'm still surprisingly in one piece".

Zek looked at him innocently "sorry about before can I go now" he asked quite innocently, the Seed nodded and Zek left the room ,the Faculty member following close behind to test another awkward teenager.

"So what weapon did you get "Julia asked when Zek rejoined the group of friends once again , Zek showed her the Saber sword "cool so how many times did you almost kill the Faculty" Nida asked causing Zek to laugh .

"You did that too Nida"he asked intrigued ,Nida nodded slightly embarrassed by his clumsiness Zek laughed then replied "about four times I almost made two holes in the poor Seeds foot".

Julia laughed at this "man you're so awkward but still Nida how many times did you screw it up" she asked changing the topic to Nida.

"Hey I did not screw up" Zek argued back, Julia smirked "did so", Nida put a halt to the argument, "two but I did manage to scratch the Faculty member slightly" he replied causing the other two to remark "serves them right".

Zek looked at his friends sceptically "wait why are we talking about this again" he asked Julia looked at the two boys "because we're random".

**And that ends chapter 6 but I will update soon and hope you enjoyed this and will review!**

**Oh the next chapter will be when Zeks fifteen not thirteen**

**Until then cya**


	7. Food fights and Blackmail

**I will never own final fantasy 8 or any of the series of games by Square Enix but I do own my OCs Zek, James and Hector oh and Julia too so yeah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend and co-writer Thee Slushee. Part of this chapter's idea was from talking to her on the phone about this fic and to everyone else your reviews help too. And for those who are Australian or New Zealanders have a good ANZAC day and I hope everyone had a great Easter.**

**Chapter 7: Foodfights and Blackmail!**

Zek Loire was now fifthteen years of age his hair was as messy as ever, he wore a black short sleeved shirt and blue track pants, and now was often seen wearing a red and black baseball cap.

Zek was sitting at his desk in his dorm staring at his laptop computer screen ,which was currently showing his Sims character in a bunny suit and arguing with some other random he had made up to look like a cartoony version of Seifer in a chicken outfit.

**(A/N he he I know that was random but it was half written during Easter and I also had this random image of Seifer in a chicken suit)**

Suddenly Hector burst into his dorm room with a video camera "hello fellow trepies I have endeavoured into the terrifically fabulous dorm of Quistius"he said to camera not noticing it was the completely wrong dorm.

Zek looked him trying to hide the temptation of falling into a fit of laughter, he walked up to the camera sceptically "um Hector as interesting as your fascination with Quistius is your kinda trespassing in my dorm and she's in the Seed dorms down the hallway these are the Cadet dorm" he stated matter of factly before finally falling into his fit of laughter.

Hector suddenly realised his mistake and held his hand over his mouth in shock "Zek you tell anyone especially Julia about my ...uh how do I put it" he stuttered nervously Zek finished the sentence for him "your fascination with Quistius and the fact you're a trepie".

Hector nodded and looked very embarrassed, he pleaded with Zek not to tell "okay I won't tell but you have to do something for me first or else it might just slip out" he said evilly enjoying this immensely.

Hector groaned "okay what do you want Zek" he replied unhappily "I get to borrow your Sims 2 game oh and a bag of m&ms oh and a 1.5 Litre mountain dew bottle" he stated grinning at the thought of what the others would say.

Hector grinned at him evilly "don't tell me your addicted to the Sims now Zek remeber that little vow you made do I have to or do I have to remind you" he remarked snidely ,Zek shook his head in answer.

"Too bad I'll say it anyway 'the Sims are for people with no life' does that ring a bell Zek"he remarked causing Zek to scowl then retort "yes but I have changed my mind now its fun and if you don't pay up I'll tell everyone on the Balamb message board Hector Jacobs has a crush on Quistius".

Hector punched the wall in frustration "fine I'll let you borrow the damm game and buy that stupid food ,but you will never let this out to anyone" he said angrily ,Zek nodded "shake and sign on it" he stated bluntly .

Hector shook on it and then left carrying the camera "oh Hector wait up a minute just sign this paper will you" he asked innocently Hector did then sussesfully left the room this time.

Zek looked at the paper evilly "mwa ha ha I am so evil "he said to himself looking at the paper and put it safely in his top desk drawer before going back to his current Sims game.

Five days later

Zek along with his friends Julia, Nida, Hector, James and Zell were sitting in the cafeteria eating Dinner when Seifer and his two poses Fujin and Rajin made their usual threatening appearance to the unlucky student that crossed their path.

Hector whispered "ignore him whatever you do it's only an excuse to give out detentions" Zek and the others nodded turning back to eating their dinner.

Seifer seemed to be interrogating Squall the silent cadet in Zeks history class again "gee can't he just leave that guy alone" he stated annoyed, Hector looked at him cockeyed "Zek Squalls kinda asking for it ignoring him all the time he doesn't even have friends even though Quistius is always trying to help him out" he said a tringe of jealously in his voice.

Zek smirked at him though bites of potato "you jealous Hector" he commented causing the others to look at Hector quirely "why would he be jealous she's just a girl" James asked slightly confused.

Hector looked at him shocked "a girl! James how old are you" James looked at him and replied "I'm only 13 and my Dad says that I have to at least 16 before he will tell me anything about girls".

Hector muffled his laughter while the others were all in fits of laughter leaving a very confused James.

Half the students in the cafeteria had also heard this and Seifer walked up to James completely forgetting Squall "what are you a Daddy's boy hey that's your new nickname "he said to himself wickedly before walking off.

James looked at them still confused "James I Julia Price swear to tell you about us girls cause seriously your such a daddy's boy even Zeks had a crush haven't you Zek"Julia said looking expectedly at Zek.

Zek looked at her sheepishly "uh no actually I don't see the point either" he commented causing both Hector and Julia to exchange glances.

Zek was putting a meatball in his mouth when it accidentally flicked off the fork in Seifers direction it hit his hair turning some of it a yucky brown colour, he looked at Squall and yelled out "hey Leonhart you dare flick a meatball at the invincible Seifer Almsly".

"Invincible my foot" Zek scoffed while the others looked as a mound of food seemed to be thrown by other students and Seifer .Hector took refuge under the table, while Julia dodged a few mounds of potato being thrown in her direction.

Zek and Zell both yelled "food fight!" then began throwing several small piles of peas at Seifer or any one who threw something at him "take that shirt stainer"Julia yelled out as someone had made a large purple stain on her favourite top ,Hector was still hiding under the table .

So it continued with practically the entire cafeteria full of Cadets and Seeds flicking or throwing various food at each other, Zek and James seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

While Hector tried several times to sneak out of the cafeteria without being hit by the random meatball or potato being thrown around the room, in the end he ran back to the shelter of a table and yelled out "your all savages!"

Nida who was usually silent heard this and flicked some peas at Hector, they hit him directly Zek saw it and nudged for the James to turn his attention away from the fight to surround Hector "you guys try anything I swear" Hector threatened.

Zek grinned and Hector was soon covered in various food marks of green, purple and brown when Julia came back from slapping Seifer in the face for staining her favourite angel top she looked at Hector who was frowning and muttering various swear words under his breath and then at the other three boys who were looking quite proud.

"Awww guys you could have told me you were going to gang up on Hector I would of joined in too" she complained causing Hector to growl at them all "fine but at least I'm not playing the Sims all night and day like someone!" he yelled at Zek causing them all to look at Zek.

**(A/N I hold nothing against the Sims myself but seriously its so dam addictive)**

Zek frowned and retorted back at Hector "yeah but at least I'm not a trepie who spends his time chatting with others on the trepie fan club forum".

Hector was shocked at this "how did you know I go on there "he blurted out surprised Zek smirked "Hector I could hack into Seifers computer if I wished too but seriously why would I and your name on the chat rooms is too damm obvious seriously H J only you would use your initials" he pointed out quite bluntly ignoring several food items hitting his back.

Hector sighed "remind me when I next go on to change my name and what about that document I signed you now have to return that stuff" he reminded Zek .Zek smiled evilly "Hector word of advice in all documents always read the fine text before signing you underestimate my intelligence" he commented before hearing Someone yell out "Faculty!"

This caused most people to stop throwing their food around and leave in a hurry Hector went off as well dragging Zek, Zell, and James with him.

It seemed that Julia had become bored of the currant argument and was once again enjoying throwing various items of food at Seifers very stained trench coat.

Everyone except Julia managed to get back to their Dormitory's before the Faculty arrived when they finally arrived at the hallway of Cadet dorms they spoke once more "so who's dorm are we going to hang out in tonight" Zek asked .

Hector and Nida discussed it for a minute and decided to as usual go to Zek and James Dorm "come on guys we never go to you or Nidas dorm it's always me and James can't we do something different" Zek complained the others shook their heads.

Zeks Dorm was made up of one main room containing a table and the usual toiletry's and two rooms ,one on the left and one on the right ,Zek was on the left room and James was in the right.

Zek was first in as he had of course had to unlock it and he crashed on his bed ,while the others seemed to fight over who would take the desk chair or sit on the floor ,Zek sighed and looked at his friends "so what are we going to do tonight then" James asked breaking the silence.

Zell looked around to see Zek once more playing on the computer "are you playing the Sims again Zek" Hector stated, Zek scowled at him "yes go play my Playstation so I can dress up Chicken wuss in another stupid costume".

Zell yelled out "hey I am not a chickenwuss!" Hector snickered then commented "you made Zell into a chicken" Zek looked at him "no its Seifer in a chicken costume you moron!"

Zell took another look at the screen "yeah it kinda does look like Seifer go you Zek make him do something stupid like insult that guy" Zell commanded ,Zek did as he was told .

Hector made a sudden realisation "hey is that supposed to be me in a bunny costume" he exclaimed out loud causing everyone to laugh Zek just smirked and remarked "revenge is sweet".

Suddenly Julia burst into Zeks room angry as anything "you ditchers I got detentions everyday after classes in Cids office for two entire weeks with Seifer" she yelled at them .None of them seemed to respond as they were all too busy telling Zek what he should make Hector do next, Julia put the notice down and looked at the screen "woah Zek how do you do that importing Seifers face into a really old version of the game" she asked curiously.

Zek frowned and responded "yet another person who underestimates my computer skills" Hector scoffed and remarked "computer geek" Zek looked at him evilly then slyly remarked "trepie!"

**And that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it and please review! thank you to the nice reviewers ,your reviews help inspire me to write more oh and if you want a chapter dedicated to you just tell me an idea and I may just do that if its good. **

**NO FLAMING!**


	8. Stuck with no where to run

**I Hibeki do not own the rights to square enixes games final fantasy 8 so don't sue me but I am obsessed with the game right now so yeah I don't own anything but the OC characters are mine not that anyone cares.**

**_Chapter: 8_**

_**Stuck with no where to run**_

It was 9:30 am in the hallway leading to the training centre a large group of Cadets had gathered there for their daily training session .Zek was leaning against a wall rather bored with Instructor Riddick's lecture on safety procedures in the training centre.

"Now we are going to be in pairs today as usual but today your going to be with different partners so…"the Instructor told the class, before turning to look sternly at Zek "Cadet Loire what did I just say can you repeat it to the class".

Zek looked up to see everyone looking at him Seifer and his poses were sniggering "um uh can you repeat it" he stated innocently ignoring everyone else's laughter , Instructor Riddick looked at him sternly "Zek I won't say this again but pay attention and the rest of you quit laughing its not funny!"

"Okay everyone we're going to start up with some warm up some defensive drills which we all should know so find a space around here and begin" Instructor Riddick continued to say to the class half were not even paying attention and Seifer was teasing some poor Cadet .

Soon afterwards everyone went off to the left side of the training centre the right was full of advanced monsters only meant for Seeds to fight among them there was a T-Rexur no one wanted to verse that thing even Seeds ran away from it.

Zek began to drift off again but listened as the partners were announced he was surprised by being put with Squall Leonhart the class loner ,sure Squall was good but usually he was with Seifer wasn't he.

Squall went up to him and looked at him blankly "oh yeah lets do this ding" Zek proclaimed enthusiastically ,Squall rolled his eyes and muttered "whatever" as they took a place near a door that lead to the other side it was locked obviously.

Just as everyone began to start their usual defensive drills the Instructor warned them "any one who does a sloppy performance of such simple drills will get down in front of me and do press ups you hear!"

Instructor Riddick had been a former Galibadian military Sergeant and was very strict on discipline if you ever came to his classes late or without your weapon he would make you do press ups.

Zek rolled his eyes "yeah yeah whatever can we start now sir" he blurted out causing the Instructor to glare at him then nod ,Zek took his sword out the scabit and held it in his defense position in front of him ,Squall clicked the safety catch on his gunblade on and they began practicing their Defence .

It was about ten minutes later when everyone was taking a breath ,Zek out the corner of his eye spotted Seifer and his poses playing with the door that lead to the other side of the training centre meant just for Seeds. Zek was intrigued and went up for a closer look it had seemed that Seifer had somehow opened it.

Zek turned to walk away from him knowing this would lead to trouble but didn't see Seifer grab him by his shirt and pushed him in .He landed with a thud in a puddle of water, getting up to leave he stood up in his soaking wet uniform and picked up his sword only to hear Julia yell at Seifer "hey you idiot that was mean what did Zek ever do to you" Seifer by the sounds of it was laughing and he heard Julia land nearby him and a click.

Zek walked over to the door and tried to open it but it would not budge "fuck he locked it!" Zek yelled out "don't tell me we're locked in "he heard someone behind him say, Zek swiftly turned to face Squall Leonhart looking at him.

"Squall can't you speak much or something you never smile its almost as if you can't even smile its freaky" Zek commented he had been wondering this for a while "why bother everyone will leave you anyway" came Squalls rather quiet comeback "that's so wrong people don't abandon you just like that I'm an orphan but I still smile and have friends who care".

Squall looked at him blankly "whatever" Julia looked at them and seemed to be fighting a rather tough Grat "uh no offence but could you two quit bickering and help me this things tough".

"yeah we are looks like we're going to have to find some way out of here the instructor will figure out we're missing sooner or later" Zek stated concern evident in his voice .

Julia sighed then said "okay Squall, Zek we're going to have to all work together cause seriously this was cut off for seeds only for a reason and how long we're been training one year or two years we seriously don't stand a chance by ourselves".

Zek looked at her mystified "wow when did you become all leader like" Julia scowled at him,"come on" Squall stated quietly causing the two other teens to stop bickering and Zek to remark "he speaks!"

Half an hour later

Zek, squall and Julia had been trying to make their way back to the main entrance barely beating several tough monsters along the way. But much to their dismay when they finally got there the door that lead to the main entrance was locked .And to make matters worse Julia had kicked a stone and managed to infuriate the T-rexur.

The three teenagers ran as fast as they could until they reached an open area and were trapped Zek bravely stood up to fight while Julia was trembling in fear at its massive size of the creature, Squall was also standing in a similar fashion to Zek ready to attack.

"Okay on the count of three we attack" Zek told Squall and Julia who both nodded looking determined "one…two…three. Go!" Zek yelled as all three cadets simultaneously attacked with their weapons. Julia at a distance shooting furiously at the creature and Zek slashing away with his sword while Squall attacked with his Gunblade .The T-rexur attacked several times with it claws and tail they all managed to avoid these attacks barely "I officially hate T-rexurs" Julia commented while avoiding an attack from it.

This went on for about ten minutes causing minimal damage to it, once its patience was gone and the three Cadets were taking a breather its tail swung out quite suddenly ,Zek didn't see it coming and got hit right back against the wall hard with it "Zek !"Julia yelled out running towards him while avoiding another swing of its huge orange and black tail.

Zek got up painfully and the three Cadets began fighting once more, it seemed they were actually doing quite well for a while until it attacked Squall with its claws directly Zek managed to push Squall down but took a nasty scratch of its claws to his back.

Zek was on the ground now leaning on his knee in pain "damm it I'm not going down that easily" he yelled out releasing his limit break Blood reaper on it which consisted of him running up and jumping high in the air while slashing the monster several times .

Squall looked at Zek concerned for once "wow Leonhart you actually have an expression other then a frown on your face for once" he commented though gasps of pain .Julia snickered slightly but was alarmed by rather large red stain forming on Zeks back "Zek are you hurt" she asked .

Zek looked at her sarcastilly "well duh would I be on the ground like this if I wasn't "he stated annoyed that no one had come to help yet "damm it class stopped awhile ago why haven't they realized we're missing yet".

Just then the tail hit him Julia and squall again making the three teens hit the wall and some water again ,Zek gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the water hit the large cut on his back .But was more concerned when he saw Squall was unconscious and Julia barely standing and fighting. He crawled over to him and used a phoenix down on him "thanks I owe you one" came Squalls answer .Zek smiled painfully knowing he was going to pass out any minute "yeah I'll remember that Squall" he said before finally passing out from blood loss.

Everything seemed to go blank he could hear Julia's shouts and some other voices he wasn't sure belonged too.

**Next day around mid day**

"Huh where the hell am I" Zek exclaimed confused as he woke to see himself surrounded by white sterile walls and in a bed for some reason.

He attempted to sit up but was stopped by a sharp piercing pain in his back he felt his back with his free hand and felt bandages on it "oh man what happened" he stated very confused at why he was there.

"Well well look who's awake nice sleep Zek" Dr Kawdawaski's voice rang out from what looked like the doorway "no not really I don't remember falling asleep" he replied back waiting for a explanation.

"I suppose your wondering what happened to the other two cadets that were with you" she said sternly Zek nodded "yeah I remember Seifer pushing and locking us in the seed side of the training centre and me, Squall and Julia fighting the T-Rexur and then….I don't really remember".

Dr Kawdawaski sighed and shook her head in dismay "so it was Seifers fault trust him to do that, oh well on other matters do you want the good news or the bad news".

Zek thought for a moment "the good news" she chuckled slightly "okay well your going to be fine and your friend Julia is fine she's in class now" she told him ,Zek was confused "okay…what time is it my visions still kinda blurry so I can't really read my watch" he said.

She walked over to him "Zek how many fingers am I holding up" she asked "um two" he replied from where he was "well no Zek I had four fingers up and it looks like you have a concussion so now to the bad news" she continued causing Zek to let out a groan.

He heard her chuckle a little bit "well you are going to be here a while partly because I don't want you to do anything else stupid to yourself and also because you have two broken ribs a concussion and …"

Zek who now very annoyed about being stuck in the over sterile Infirmatry room and thinking about ways to get Seifer back for his misery looked at her impatiently "okay what is it just blurt it will you" he remarked bluntly, she sighed "well I don't suggest swimming anytime soon unless you want to be stared at".

Zek looked at her seriously "okay what is it let me guess another dammed scar" she nodded then answered him "well yes but it's across your back but bon the bright side you saved a fellow students life that may just pay off later on in the future".

Zek frowned slightly then quite unexpectedly asked "so when can I leave" she walked over to him and quite bluntly exclaimed "not today I can assure you of that ,and if you ever do something as stupid as that again I assure you there'll be more then scars next time".

Zek gulped and blurted out "but it wasn't my fault" she looked at him sternly "you have a visitor soon I think you know who it is" Zek sighed "let me guess it's the Headmaster about what happened "he said bluntly.

The doctor nodded "yes Zek your absolutely right and if you don't shut up and rest I'll sedate you all this talking in your state is unhealthy" Zek groaned and lay on the pillow knowing the Doctor probably wasn't joking "can I least have something for the pain" he asked as she left .

Dr Kawdawaski looked at him "yes as soon as I finish redressing the bandages on your back now so you just stay still and rest while I see to this other student I'll know if you move so don't even try it".

**A few hours later **

Zek was lying in bed humming a random song to himself in boredom when he heard voices outside his room "is he alright Amelia" Headmaster Cids voice rang causing Zek to gulp at the thought of a lecture coming his way.

"Hello Zek how you feeling" Cid asked cheerfully as he entered the room Zek was resting in, Zek looked at Cid and replied "just fine sir but really bored" Cid let out a chuckle "I bet you are knowing you who hates to be separate from your laptop half the time I got good news and bad news" he replied Zek let out a groan.

Zek looked at him blankly "Sir is it just me or do adults use the same old lines every time seriously that's like the second time I've been asked that today" Cid smiled and looked at him sternly "well Zek your right and I'm pleased you say what your thinking but be careful how you say it".

Zek looked at him "okay I know you didn't come here to give me a lecture on expressing my thoughts so what's going to happen" he asked, Cid was taken back by the statement but soon replied "okay Zek well your right I'm not here to lecture you on that but I am here to ask your side of the story on the accident that happened yesterday I've heard everyone else's sides".

Zek hastily remarked back "so in other words I have to say my side and destroy everyone's allibys" Cid smiled at him "well that's one way of thinking about it".

Zek gave Cid his side of the story and Seifer and his poses were suspended from classes and confined in their dorms for a week .Zek, Squall and Julia still got in trouble because they did break the rules but only got a detention with Instructor Aki.** (A/N okay yes a rushed explanation of what happened but if I continued it would take forever)**

**Okay Yay that's over man I that was hard to write so please review and tell me what you think come on I've only got 11 reviews please humor me your reviews are what makes me update ,also if you review me I'll review you and reply to them. **


	9. the calm before the storm

Hi there again to those who bother to review seriously I do not bite!

I just wanna dedicate this chapter my friend Kimberly who is currently in hospital for 6 weeks because of a bus accident well actually she got hit by a bus and s recovering in hospital so here's to you Kimberly.

I do not own ff8 as square does and that's all my OCs are mine.

**Chapter 9: The calm before the storm**

Beep beep beep went Zeks alarm clock strangely enough "who the hell set that cursed alarm clock to 5 am in the morning" Zek cursed loudly while his hand slipped out from under his thick blue blankets to turn the very battered clock off.

Zek couldn't reach it however and was getting very frustrated with its constant beeping noise "Zek turn that thing off I can hear it from my room" James yelled out from the other side of the wall.

Zek finally gave in and emerched from the warm blankets cursing Hectors choice of gift immensely "damm Hector he got that thing on purpose just to piss me off" he muttered as he searched his mess of a bedroom for the hidden alarm clock. When he found it he turned it off and threw it out of the room missing James by a mere few millimetres "ahh what are you trying to kill me Zek" James yelped as the clock seemed to make a shattering noise when it hit the wall.

Zek looked at James obviously annoyed "James you set that thing to 5 am" he accused, James replied "heck no why in hynes name would I do that it would wake me up too".

Zek agreed and thought for a moment "now who do we know who would wake us up at this hour in the morning" Zek thought loudly to himself then it hit him "James what's today's date" he asked. James looked at the calendar then winced "the field exam argh!" James replied back causing to two to exchange glances "Hector" they said in unison.

Zek sighed "well there's not much point going back to sleep now guess I'll just take a shower and plan how to get Hector back" Zek muttered to himself ,James had heard him "correction how we will get him you mean" he corrected Zek shrugged and entered his dorm to find his clothes .

When he came out James had already beaten him to the shower "James you cheap I claimed the shower first", James was laughing and Zek frowned "fine then I'll just watch TV I hope here's something decent on at this infernal hour of the morning", "you do that" he heard James yell out.

Zek was busy staring blankly At a game of tekken 5 **(A/N I don't own that either that is owned by Namco)** "die Jinpachi die you evil flame shooting monster" Zek yelled out loud causing a now fully dressed in cadet uniform James to fall into a fit of laughter "what I do" Zek blurted out "Zek are you high on fizzy drink again" a voice remarked from the direction of the doorway.

"Hector I hate to tell you this but remember last holidays and a certain gaming night we all had remember how I recorded that excruciatingly embarrassing moment on camera"

Hector looked at him shocked "you still have it damm you give me it I must destroy the evidence" he commented causing the two boys to snigger "hey Zek is that when he was hypo on sugar and he kicked your butt at tekken" James asked.

Zek glared at his friend "no and you will never mention that again he just forgot you didn't have to remind him" James grinned sheepishly "sorry I forgot you hated that" Hector smirked "oh yeah that damm GFs make me forget that but still you suck ...you suck" he teased a now very pissed off Zek.

After about five minutes of this endless mocking Zeks patience ran he grabbed Hector by his top "hey my Mom brought me that ...hey what you doing" he blurted out Zek just looked at him evilly before yelling "get out!"

James stepped away from the very annoyed Zek "I'm going to take a shower you finish off my game of tekken for me" he commanded at James bluntly, he playfully saluted and eagerly began button bashing on the controller.

Zek and James left their dorm an hour later after spending their valuable time playing ps2 and yelling insults at the tv **(A/N ha ha that's most gamers would have done that at least once).**

"Man I can't believe that ending was sad "James said going on about his favourite characters ending "yeah it was but yeah I kicked your butt 10 times with Hwoarang" **(A/N my fav tekken character enough talk of that now).**

"hey I beat you 8 times" James retorted ,Zek smirked then slyly remarked "almost James almost" suddenly a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a green shawl around her waist came up to them looking very lost "hey do you know where the Infirmatry is" the girl asked .

Zek and James stopped discussing videogames to look at her "are you new around here" Zek asked, the girl replied "kind of I'm just staying here for awhile can you tell me where it is" Zek smiled then answered her question "sure its over there past the main directory which is that big computer looking thing" James looked at him quirely "Zek that's the worst definition I've ever heard" Zek glared at him "shut up like you could do any better James".

The girl chuckled to herself and ran off in the direction Zek had pointed out "seriously Zek computer looking thing you're a computer genius and can hack into Balamb garden network and yet you don't even know the correct term for it" James remarked Zek shrugged and went off towards the Cafeteria".

When they entered it all they could see was a few Instructors and some students idiotic enough to enjoy studying early.

Zek and James joined the very short line of mostly Instructor "so this is when the teachers wake up scary" he commented James nodded "your right it is scary".

As they moved up in the line he felt someone pinch him he swiftly looked up "oh hi Instructor Aki how are you this err…fine morning" he stammered out receiving a stern look from the Instructor.

"Can I ask why you two are up at such an early hour cause usually you two aren't up before at least 8 am and its 6:30"he asked the two cadets in front of him.

Zek and James exchanged glances "oh yeah Hector kinda set my alarm clock to 5 am and woke us both up anyway how are you sir" he said very innocently the Instructor shook his head "fine well this gives you two perfect time to finish that essay before study hall doesn't it".

Zek shook his head "no it doesn't we er...have other stuff to do "he Instructor eyed him "like what Cadet Loire and Seagill".

Zek smirked and went ahead of the line "thanks for letting us though sir you really shouldn't have bye" Zek and James both said scurrying off with their breakfast to escape further interrogation "its official never again do we come here at 6:30 am again" Zek stated receiving a nod of agreement from James.

2 hours later

Zek and James were sitting in class very bored "its being early sucks" James stated while Zek was eagerly playing around with his latest Sims 2 game character "heh heh take that cute fluffy bunny". He remarked receiving an odd look from one of the girls in his homeroom. James himself looked at Zek "hey Zek you can hack into computers right can you tap into mine its Estharian technology so yeah I wanna prove Odine wrong" James stated hatefully.

Zek smiled "of course I'll try I like a challenge but who's this Odine guy" he asked James whispered something in his ear "gee he sounds really weird I'll love to try" he said as he began his hacking process .

After about 5 minutes later he was in and Instructor Aki began his usual morning lecture ,Zek was still staring at the screen full of figures after homerooms bell had rang "Cadet Loire class finished five minutes ago and did you pay any attention at all" Instructor Aki scolded him .

Zek looked at him still carrying the open laptop in hands "err no I would be lying if I said yes and honesty is a good thing isn't it seriously sir I was early and Cid says I should practice my skills as it would a useful skill when I'm a Seed" he said matter of factly.

The Instructor was confused and absorbing the statement "um okay ...just go you have study hall you missed out by one percent by the way" he told him as the two Cadets left.

When he was out the room "guess what I did it you can mock that Odine guy now but damm by one fuckin percent that's so evil damm you Hyne!" he said a loud receiving weird looks from students passing them..

James sniggered then pattered his friend on the shoulder "wow you know you a common garden student just hacked into one of the most advanced protection systems in all Esthar you know that mind you I've had it for two years" Zek grinned then said "awesome".

Study hall was on the second floor so the two teens had to take the elevator down once they were in the two boys leant on the bars on the sides of the small elevator .It soon stopped on the second floor and chimed to signal its arrival Zek and James strolled out slowly taking their time to the next 2 and a half hours of mindlessly boring lectures about what they did wrong and hundred reasons to study more.

As they entered they noticed Zell wasn't there "damm that must mean he passed this totally sucks Zell beat me"Zek whined James patted him on the back in commiseration "I know but at least you got 98 I only got like 70 if my dad finds out I'm toast" he stated worried about what his father would say.

Zek looked at him "hey James ain't your father in Esthar so if he's there he'll be far too busy to notice and its not like he'll come here and get you will he after all your only fifteen most cadets take the exam at 16 or 17"James smiled.

"I guess your right I kinda miss him you know its been 2 years since I last saw him but you wouldn't understand" James said quietly to himself.

Zek understood and looked at him "hey I guess I don't really know much about parents since I'm an orphan but I always think that no matter what my parents are always watching me I guess I sound silly but a man named Jason told me about that once when I was really little I miss him".

James smiled "wow Zek your eyes were so childlike just then it was kinda cute in a weird sort of way but thanks you really are my best friend Hector would just tell me to suck it up" James said bluntly.

Zek looked at him "no he wouldn't he once caught me staring at the stars crying one night he actually helped me get over it, I was only twelve then "Zek commented remembering that moment.

James looked at him weirdly "I never thought you to be the sad and lonely type Zek and plus Hector was probably just being nice since you're an orphan and all" Zek looked at him shocked but soon calmed down.

"I'm not and Hectors got family problems of his own he told me that his father really ill right now and seriously study hall started fifthteen minutes ago"Zek said changing the topic.

Zek and James ran as fast as they could past other students towards the classroom "we're so dead there gos our afternoon" James pointed out while still running ,Zek nodded silently as the two took a breather before entering the classroom to be lectured .

That afternoon around four o clock pm

Zek and James had just come back from detention with one of Zeks former Instructors they had called him Blake as they had always done, as it happened the instructor quite often turned a blind eye to Zek so had got to leave early.

The two boys were sitting just outside the entrance out of Garden waiting for Zell and Nida to come back from the field exam they had seen not yet seen Julia that day, they instead assumed she was sick and with Dr Kawdawaski.

"Hey isn't that Zell and who's that girl ahead of him" Zek stated confused he had not seen that girl here before ,James looked away from Zeks laptop he had become fascinated with it since last year when Zek had tutored him for a computer exam last year.

"I don't know she must be some new transfer student from Trabia or something and hey doesn't Zell look funny in uniform" James remarked looking away from the screen for a second. Zek looked at him "yeah I guess your right where's hector anyway studying probably seriously he's a seed and he still study's those boring text books he's crazy"Zek remarked causing James to snigger slightly.

Zek looked at him "what's so funny " he asked ,James showed him the screen and the two burst out laughing "hey there I'm Selphie tee hee hee I'm from Trabia wanna join the garden committee girl in seed cadet uniform asked suddenly asked from behind them

Zek and James looked at her surprised "woah why does everyone sneak up n us when we're staring at my laptop" Zek commented obviously annoyed.

"Err no sorry but I know there's a guy called Hector Jacobs he'd love to" James answered back to the girl who giggled and ran off "okay that was weird".

"Hey Zek look at this" James said rather shocked, Zek looked at the computer screen "woah the Galibadians wanting peace that has to be a rumour where you hear that anyway"Zek asked intrigued after all in these times most people who let information slip from the G army were shoot or imprisoned he had witnessed it once when he was little.

Zell pulled a snake on them and looked the two intrigued "hey guys if you quit staring at that screen and look at me" Zell stated sceptically causing the two to look at him.

The two boys looked behind them to see Zell "woah Zell you didn't have to do a SNAKE on us like that "Zek yelled at him while James glared at him "what he said never do that again".

**(A/N okay a SNAKE is when you sneak up behind someone and scare them you know like metal gear solid Snake).**

"I'm going to find out my result wanna come"Zell spoke again, Zek shrugged and James just said "sure why not so was Seifer his usual sour puss self" Zek laughed "damm it James quit stealing my lines" and with that a conversation about the exam started.

**Well that's chapter nine written review me please…. If you do I'll review your story's promise if I don't get past 15 reviews I'll go back to focusing on my tekken fic soon.**


	10. who the hells Norg! part 1

**I do not own final fantasy and never shall as it is owned by Square Enix and all characters with the exception of James, Zek, Julia and Hector are property of square those other four are my own OC characters which belong to me.**

**Forgotten but not forever**

**Chapter: 10** **_who the hells Norg! Part 1_**

Zek Loire was sleeping soundly in bed ,it was Saturday his favourite day of the week ever for one reason because there was no Classes or Training sessions on the weekends it also meant he could sleep in as long as he wished.

And that Hector or James or anyone else for that matter as they had no reason to wake him up. However this very morning Zeks life was going to change he just did'nt know it yet or anyone else for that matter.

**Meanwhile in James dorm **

James Seagill was awake and nodding his head happily to the music from his mp3 player

Humming a song from an elemeno p cd that he owned rather happily.  
**(A/N it's a New Zealand band great rock band I'm a New Zealander and damm proud of it)**

**Meanwhile again in the cafeteria**

Hector was chatting happily with Nida about what he thought it was like being a Seed "so Nida how's it feel being a Seed now you know you and Zell are the only ones out of our little group that's a seed but still its sad Zek missed by 1 in the written test" Hector said at a fast pace.Nida smiled at him "yeah its weird I always thought Zek or Julia would be seeds before me with Zek being a genius and all but still I feel kinda sorry for Zek"he replied to hectors question.

"Hey guys you seen Zek or James anywhere?" Julia asked as she came to sit by them dressed in a black t-shirt and track pants while also carrying a tray of food.

The two boys greeted her and shrugged "nah I think Zeks doing his usual sleep in and James I have no idea but seriously I would not bother waking Loire up last I tried that I almost got a concussion from that alarm clock".

Nida and Julia looked at him "yes I know he used that clock I gave him as a 17th birthday present as a weapon against me Hector Jacobs!"

Nida and Julia exchanged glances "that's what you get for giving Zek an alarm clock you know he hates that thing so does James for that matter" Julia stated causing the other two to snigger "yeah Hector Julia's right mind you James can be just as bad at times" Nida commented.

As the discussion continued no one noticed several Faculty members come into the crowded Cafeteria it was 5 minutes before anyone noticed them but when they did one of them spoke in a loud voice "anyone who is with Garden master Norg come over here".

There were whispers around the whole cafeteria from many Students "who the hells Norg" asked Julia confused by the sudden appearance of the usually stoic Faculty members.

"how should I know must be some Admin guy" Nida replied Hector looked at the other two "I heard he's a Shumi guy that's what I've heard from all the rumours I think he lives down in the really low levels of Garden" Hector mentioned before the Faculty members spoke again.

"For your info he is the real Leader of this garden if you value your lives join us and kill the Headmaster"the member said causing many of the younger Cadets and Junior Classman to panic.

The Member was getting impatient "find Cid and prove your loyalty to this Garden or else you all have 2 minutes to get out of here" the last statement caused everyone in the Cafeteria to leave in a hurry the three teens looked blankly as the other students all ran out in a panic.

"Okay what just happened" asked Nida, Julia shrugged and hector spoke "well I think we better wake up Loire Shall we guys" the other two nodded and left in a hurry also "okay this is weird" Julia commented on seeing many students and cadets running around the main lobby in a hurry and yelling things about monsters or Norg or the Headmaster.

**(A/n for anyone's who's played the game you might remember when everyone was running around and the faculty members going AWOL)**

"I totally agree lets find Zek and James now trusting them their probably too busy tuning out to music or sleeping to even hear this chaos going on" Hector said as they ran past Students battling monsters "um why are monsters out here" Julia asked ,Nida shrugged and Hector just ran ahead as he had seen Xu.

"Xu what the fucks going on?"Hector asked she turned away from talking to some cadets "oh Hector, Nida, Julia you guys are going to need your weapons" she told them.

"Gees understatement of the year and seriously we should stop calling Zek by his last name you know he hates being called Loire" Julia remarked receiving a glare from Xu.

"Julia for your info some stupid idiots unleashed all the monsters from the Training centre in Garden and well yeah this is the result from what I could gather their after Cid and the t-rexurs loose too" she told the three.

"So what do we do?" asked Hector getting impatient "go to your Dorms get your weapons and find me" she told them ,Hector stopped her "I already have my weapon as I was going to train anyway and so doe Nida but Julia doesn't".

"Gees Hector looks like it came to you how convenient" Julia commented "Julia this is no time for jokes go find Zek and James will you ,we need Zeks computer skills in the Carpark and James I don't think he knows" Xu spoke.

"Wow understatement of the year ,Zeks probably still sleeping but what do we do" Hector said sarcasticly ,Xu frowned "okay then Julia wake up Cadet Loire tell him and James to report to the Carpark ,Hector you go to the Cafeteria" Xu said.

**(A/N you'll probably remember how they were all guarding different sections of garden right)**

Nida spoke up after being silent for ages "what about me Xu" she smiled at him slightly "well done for becoming a Seed Nida ,but right now I need you in the Infirmatry that's an order all of you no ones with Norg are they ?"She asked bluntly.

The three saluted her" no Xu lets go guys" Hector stated running off.

**Meanwhile in Zek and James dorm**

"Open up this is an order" a loud mono tone voice yelled

"Huh what do the faculty want" Zek muttered emerching from his dorm in blue Chocobo boxes and a bright blue t-shirt to see a single Faculty member standing there "what do you bastards want" he remarked annoyed.

(A/N you can tell he hates Faculty members can't you)

The Faculty member frowned "Student Loire Zek 15300 are you with Norg or Cid?" the members voice boomed out Zek looked at him confused "uh who the hells Norg …Cid I'm with Cid" he replied the member blew a whistle "all traitors to Norg will be dealt with long live Norg!"

Zek gulped "shit what have I got myself into "he said aloud "Zek what's going on" James blurted out from his room "get out here James and bring your katanas too" he yelled back "okay coming" James yelled back.

Zek avoided an attack that hit the wall narrowly missing Zek "hurry up James I'm unarmed and fighting a Grat".

Zek was left by himself unarmed against a Grat suddenly another one came out of no were "James get out here you moron I don't want all of garden knowing I died in my boxers and t-shirt" he yelled out as he was hit from behind as he was facing the door to yelled out at James.

"Ahh man that hurt" he muttered getting back up.

James emerched just as the Grat was beginning to do a sleep spell on Zek "SILENCE" James yelled out causing the two Grats to stop any spells they were thinking of casting "you took your time what were you doing putting makeup on".

James glared at him "no I was getting dressed some of us have some dignity" he said looking directly at Zek who was still in his bed clothes "aww shut up I was cornered like this and can you handle this for now I've got to get changed and get my sword" Zek said dashing off.

"Hey Zek I need you here oh well bring it on Grat see thy amazing powers of James Seagill" James yelled out, lashing at the two with his katanas.

Julia had seen the whole thing "James you don't have amazing powers and where's Loire gone off to anyway don't tell me he's hiding under the table" Julia stated sarcasm evident in her voice.

James sighed in relief when he saw Julia armed with her two pistols in their holsters "thank hyne you're here Zek was um dressed in not very...uh good battling gear" he said causing Julia to scoff "you mean he was still in his boxers and t-shirt typical Zek what colour were they" she asked.

James sniggered "blue with Chocobos on them" Julia laughed then shoot the two Grat dead "James get that moron out here tell him to bring his laptop with him, tell him to go to the carpark watch out the t-rexurs around here somewhere and if any Faculty members ask your with Norg it saves battles and strength" she lectured.

(A/N I know I can't spell t-rexurs)

"Yes Instructor Aki when did you start sounding like a teacher" James commented Julia gave him a death glare at that point Zek emerched "okay Faculty members bring it on you cowards!" Zek yelled out waving his sword around

"Zek carpark now your computer skills are needed" Julia said before running off to help some others students.

"Wow what hit her this morning last time I saw her like this it was when me, her and Squall were stuck in the Seed side of the Training centre with the t-rexur two years ago" he stated causing James to look at him shocked "so that's what happened" James replied.

**Okay that's chapter 10 done remember I really don't bite sorry for the cliffy but I had to stop look forward to part 2 of this in chapter 11 of forgotten but not forever.**


	11. who the hells Norg part 2

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will but I do own my OCs which you probably already know who they are but I'll say it again Zek Loire, James Seagill, Julia Price and Hector Jacobs so yeah everyone else is owned for at least another 40 years by Square.**

**This continues directly from part one or chapter 10 if you prefer to call it that**

**Chapter 11:who the hells Norg! Part 2**

Zek looked at him "you mean you didn't know" James shrugged "all I got told was that there was an accident in the training centre and you and Julia got hurt" he replied back.

Zek looked at him weirdly "half the garden knew idiot" Zek remarked, James glared at him "can you tell me the whole story some time then and you know I don't listen to rumours".

Zek looked at him seriously "sure but right now lets go before Julia gets even more angrier then she already is" Zek said James just nodded and the two teenagers ran down the various hallways of the Dorm sector of Garden.

As Zek and James reached the main lobby they stared in shock as students and Faculty members were running everywhere "okay what the fucks going on" Zek stated loudly James looked at his friend "that's what I was going to say" he answered .

Zek and James saw a Faculty member going towards them "you two who are you with" the Faculty member questioned, James looked at him then at the member "Norg…we're with Norg so let us pass".

The member simply nodded "okay then hurry up and track down Cid" it said then ran off to question some other very confused students.

James looked at Zek "you're with Norg Zek"he blurted, Zek sighed "no you idiot I just said that to get the Faculty to leave us alone" he simply retorted causing James to calm down.

"Oh so that's why you said that you know your really smart" James remarked before being elbowed by Zek "of all the people to doubt me James I told you years ago that I had a high IQ and you're my best friend too" he stated before running off.

"Hey Zek wait up" James yelled after him in a hurry as he really didn't want to fight a monster by himself.

* * *

In the Carpark

"You two who are you with" a female Seed asked holding her weapon out in defence ,Zek and James exchanged glances "is it just me or is everyone too edgy" Zek commented causing one of the Seeds to chuckle "you must be Zek Loire Xu told us you'd come here you're the computer genius right" the female Seed exclaimed.

Zek was shocked "you know who I am" he blurted out ,James sniggered then looked at his friend smirking "yeah didn't you know your really well known around Garden did you know your triple triad skills are really well known even the CC groups too scared to verse you" James stated matter of factly.

**(A/N you know in the game this guy asks you about the CC group)**

Zek was shocked "woah I had no idea that's so cool or is it ...I'm not sure whether I like that fact or not" he blurted out confusion evident on his face. James looked at him "when did the CC group challenge you anyway Zek"he asked, Zek grinned evilly "years ago I happen to be a group member myself" he answered.

The Seed stopped the conversation "well you two come in before any more of those bastards come here ,and I assume your Cadet Seagill" James nodded then simply remarked "the one and only".

**

* * *

Two and a half hours**

"I'm so bored" Zek whined like a little kid as he sat against one of Gardens cars he had finished his job with the computer an hour ago "nice job kid your more intelligent then you look you'll do well in Seed" one of the seeds remarked with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks" Zek said before looking over at James who was just as bored and fiddling with something, unlike Zek who was at the computer the entire time and had to find several monsters and Faculty members.

"You're the lucky one you have the easy job my Dad sent me here for discipline and safety what would he say now" James said rather exhausted, they had just defeated several tough monsters "I guess your right" Zek replied.

"Hey you two quit complaining this will look good on your profiles after all you two are like 15 or 16" the older male Seed commented sternly "actually I'm 15 and Zeks 17"James corrected.

The female Seed smiled before hearing footsteps "I think there's more coming" the male Seed exclaimed causing everyone to suddenly stand and draw their weapons "lets do this ding"Zek announced eager to use up some energy.

"We're not here to hurt you" a boys voice said causing Zek to look and see who it was, "who are you with then" the stern male Seed questioned "I'm on no ones side we have to find Headmaster Cid" the young mans voice said again seriousness evident in his tone.

The seed thought for a moment "okay but why do want to find him and how do you know your not a traitor" the Seed demanded.

"Hey there's like missiles coming this way man you wanna die" another boys voice was heard Zek swore he knew it from somewhere ,James had already figured out who it was "Zell is that you" James asked loudly .

"James what the hells going on man" the boy asked pushing his way though the two other tall seeds to see two of his friends "well you want the short version or the long version" Zek asked as two others came in with Zell .

"Headmaster…"Squalls voice said as he had seen the hologram of Cid "nah that ain't Cid it's a hologram I created convincing ain't it" Zek remarked receiving a strange look from Squall.

"Yeah whatever…I just want to know where the Headmaster is" he demanded at Zek "hey I don't know ask Xu where ever she is" Zek replied.

The stern male Seed nodded "he's right no one knows where Cid is ask Xu I think she's around here somewhere" the Seed stated again causing another voice to exclaim "man if we don't find him soon everyone's going to die".

**(A/N I can't think of names right now so the two Seeds are the female and male)**

The Seeds were alarmed by this ,so were both Zek and James "what do you mean die" Zek and James said in unison "there's highly accurate long range missiles coming this way from Galibadia "the other girl with Zell and Squall said .

"You're kidding please be kidding I don't wanna die "James said in a panic "you're not a Seed are you who are you" the stern male Seed asked the raven haired girl "oh me I'm Rinoa Heartly I'm with them" she said pointing to a frowning Squall and shadow boxing Zell.

"Okay I last saw Xu near the elevator she's behind all this defence we'll evacuate as soon as we're told everyone" the stern male Seed replied trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Hey Zek if we survive this I'll see you at the Quad later okay" Zell yelled out as the three ran out of the Carpark area "yeah if we survive" James commented sarcastically when they were out of sight.

"Okay you two go find everyone you can and tell them to evacuate we're going to stick around here in case more Faculty come" the male Seed ordered the two young Cadets ,Zek and James playfully saluted "yes sir".

**

* * *

Half an hour later**

"Where the fucks Hector" James blurted out very frustrated, the two teens had gone in search of their friends to warn them, but had only found panicked Cadets and Junior classman that were struggling to fight monsters. To make things worse they had run right into the T-Rexur and even though they had managed to run away from it had managed to make a large cut on Zeks left shoulder leaving a large rip on one of his black shirts sleeves.

"Argh man that t-rex knows how to use its claws" Zek said as he winced when Hector cast a cure spell on his shoulder "stay still will you" James blurted out annoyed that his spells were not doing much good on the wound.

"hey you know we could just go you know I'll get it treated later and when did you get all first aid like anyway" Zek asked intrigued ,James looked at Zek seriously "my Dad taught me"James retorted.

"Okay we really don't have time for this just get it treated later, lets go attempt to find the others again" James told his friend, handing him a clean bandage to use on it "yeah lets go find the others who wants to make a bet Hectors hiding under his bed" Zek joked causing James to laugh for the first time in hours.

"You know you make the worst possible predicaments not seem so bad Zek" James remarked receiving a goofy grin from Zek "yeah I guess it's just my way of making myself feel better" Zek admitted.

All of a sudden the two teens felt a massive amount of shaking in the garden "what's going on are we having an earthquake to add to this mayhem" Zek blurted out as the two held onto the walls for support. The Garden was shaking "Zek I doubt it, it's a Garden not a mountain you know" James corrected, Zek just gave him a glare "I was being sarcastic James and I reckon we will find out soon enough".

A few minutes passed and the shaking stopped "okay looks like its over lets just sit here for a moment" James said as he let go of the wall "Woah" Zek screamed as the Garden felt as if it was moving causing Zek to hit the wall painfully against his wounded shoulder.

"Ouch can't this thing move a little gentler you know" Zek commented, James nodded in agreement as he hit the wall too but his landing was instead softened by some pillows that had fallen.

When it stopped again the two boys walked carefully towards the window "oh my hyne...we're moving" Zek said star struck James was too startled to speak "usually I would say this is cool but look up" James said wincing at what he saw.

"Shit missiles get down James!" Zek yelled grabbing his friend and pushing him down on the ground as the Garden felt several shattering noises and everything that was on the walls of James dorm fell crashing onto the floor.

**And I'll be evil once more by using yet another cliffy so maybe you readers will click that nice review button at the bottom of the screen remember if you review me I'll review you and I might even mention you next chapter.**


	12. Who the hells Norg part 3

**I don't own final fantasy 8 and never will but I do own my Oc characters and yeah everyone else is Squares the makers of advent children.**

**Chapter 12: who the hells Norg part 3 why Zek hates Doctors**

"Ouch can't this thing move a little gentler you know" Zek commented, James nodded in agreement as he hit the wall too but his landing was instead softened by some pillows that had fallen.

When it stopped again the two boys walked carefully towards the window "oh my hyne...we're moving" Zek said star struck James was too startled to speak "usually I would say this is cool but look up" James said wincing at what he saw.

"Shit missiles get down James!" Zek yelled grabbing his friend and pushing him down on the ground as the Garden felt several shattering noises the lights flickered in the room also everything that was on the walls of James dorm fell crashing onto the floor.

Zek and James hit the ground hard as the whole Garden seemed to shake violently Zek tried his best to hold onto the walls "hold onto me" James yelled out Zek felt something hit his wounded shoulder and felt himself hit the wall opposite him hard he soon tried to get up but for some reason his arm refused to budge.

Meanwhile James saw this and got up to help his friend but luck was not on either teens side ands he himself slipped and also hit the wall hard head on "oww...Zek are you okay" he managed to say feeling very dizzy. Zek looked away from his arm to see James looking very dazed "yeah I'll live but Dr Kawdawaskis going to kill me I think my arms broken" Zek answered back.

James shook his head trying to regain focus "hey just think how many others will be hurt Zek"he replied back, Zek chuckled "yeah I guess your right lets go check the damage after this is over one things for sure no GFs going to wipe this memory anytime soon" Zek remarked causing the two to snigger .

Zek finally managed to pull himself up with the help of the bed post and James who was complaining "man I have one killer headache" Zek looked at him "hey at least your arm isn't killing you I swear I can't move one inch without this thing making me wince" Zek commented back.

James nodded "yeah maybe ...wait do you have four heads" James asked wincing ,Zek looked at him very confused from his position on the bed "uh no at least not last time I checked maybe you should see the nice doctor cause your either crazy or delusional" Zek answered back.

James suddenly fainted "James wake up come on man" Zek yelled out jumping up from his bed to catch the fainting boy.

"Ouch! James you know your really heavy" Zek said as he was holding James up by his body weight,"Zek your okay" Julia yelled out causing Zek to lose complete balance and fall over "oww can people please quit making me move my arm it hurts you know "he yelled out annoyed, Julia looked at him embarrassed "sorry Zek oh my hyne James wake up" she said suddenly turning her attention the other unconscious boy.

Hector came in shortly after "hey guys …oh shit what happened here" he asked ignoring the increasingly large frown on Zeks face.

"Well James is unconscious because I think he's got an head injury and I can't even stand anymore cause I can't move my left arm and my shoulders bleeding so would you two mind taking him to the Doctors since I can't" he blurted out.

Hector almost burst into laughter until he saw the large puddle of blood near Zek "you know some poor sods going to have to change those sheets Zek and I don't think they will ever be blue again".

Zek frowned "shut up Hector take James to the Infirmatry already" he looked at Zek again and frowned "you going to have that looked at too or are you planning to bleed to death" he said morbidly.

Zek growled "I'll be fine he's the one who needs the help I'll just use a cure on myself" he retorted back ,Julia sighed "okay Hector you carry James and I'll drag Loire over here with me" she told Hector to nodded going over to James.

* * *

"Hey let go of me Jules I don't need your help!" Zek yelled out receiving a few odd looks from cadets and other students "Zek you and I both know if I let you go you'll refuse to see your favourite Doctor cause your scared of needles or medication of any kind" Julia pointed out sarcastically.

Zek grumbled and swore under his breathe as Julia kept pulling him along by his good shirt sleeve as the other side was pretty much blood soaked.

They soon arrived at the Infirmatry which had yet to be filled but they all knew sooner or later it would be busy "hector what happened to him" Dr Kawdawaski blurted out seeing Julia and Hector with the boy in between them "we don't know Zek said he hit the wall hard" Hector replied concern evident in his voice.

The Doctor nodded and opened one of the rooms in the Infirmatry, she seemed to ignore the Zek completely "okay put him on the bed I'll be there in a moment" she told Julia and Hector, they soon left and took a seat on one of the chairs lying around.

Zek smirked and took one step towards the door before being stopped by a stern voice "don't even think about it Zek Loire your not going anywhere" Zek winced as she pointed to one of the medical rooms, Julia and Hector exchanged looks "okay we're going we want to avoid the fireworks get well soon Zek" she and Hector both said leaving in a hurry.

Zek just said something in centrian under his breathe the Doctor looked at him sternly "bed now Cadet Loire I'm amazed you haven't passed out yet" her remarked causing to Zek to think "yeah I guess hyne likes me" he said walking painfully into the room.

**

* * *

****In one of the medical rooms about thirty minutes later**

Zek was now sitting on the hard bed bored out of his wits with the Doctor examining his shoulder "damm Galibadians" he cursed under his breathe the Doctor looked at him "you know you have the most wonderful language Zek" Doctor Kawdawaski said sarcastically" .

Zek rolled his eyes "whatever can we hurry this up I don't know what state my dorms in and no one has locked it" he remarked.

"Fine I'm almost examining done it anyway so just sit still and quit complaining please" she scolded him ,Zek sighed and followed the order well that was until she came out with an injection "ahh you are not going to stick that horrible piece of thinned metal in me I'm allergic to needles of any kind" he stated worried.

The Doctor sniggered then corrected him "correction Mr Loire your allergic to ...wait that's what I need to find out," she stated amused at Zeks sudden frown "dammit this is going to take a while isn't it," he stated hitting his fist down on the mattress.

Zek suddenly felt a jab on his good shoulder "ouch that was so cheap you could of warned me you know," he complained ,Dr Kawdawaski chuckled slightly and glared at him "yeah right Zek remember last time or do you suffer from brain loss too," she teased him.

"No I don't never have," he stated furiously she looked at him "actually you have" she answered Zek was stunned "when!" he blurted out moving his injured arm harshly, She looked at him "when I was a trainee nurse I treated you as a baby I really shouldn't be telling you this but you had a birth defect still look at you now."

"Idiotic and smart at the worst of times" a familiar voice rang out "hey your supposed to be uncousious" Zek remarked, James looked at him confidently "just woke up" he said rubbing the bandage on his head painfully.

She shook her head "okay that shoulder wounds going to need stitches and its probably infected too looks like you'll be here overnight" she stated simply before turning to James "James Seagill get back into bed this instant your got a concussion and your just as bad as Zek" she scolded.

"Oh busted" Zek remarked as James left sulking, the Doctor stood up to get some things "you better be lying down when I come back in movement isn't good in your condition oh I'm going to have to x-ray that arm of yours" she told him, he groaned "where are you going anyway and why the injection" he asked.

She looked at him sternly "its for the pain I'm not going to sedate you but I can't just stitch a wound like that up without giving you something to numb the pain" she answered.

Zek groaned once more and laid down on one of the pillows ignoring the pain in his left arm "why is it always me who gets hurt" he muttered to himself.

**Later the next morning**

"Okay Zek you sure you feel okay" Dr Kawdawaski asked again ,Zek nodded and jumped up off the bed finally happy to be out of the sterile medical room "of course I'm fine Doc" he blurted out .

She sighed and opened the door for him "if I see you without your arm in that sling Zek Loire or doing anything stupid" she lectured ,Zek stopped her "yeah yeah I know the drill trust me I'm not going to jump off a cliff or anything" he commented .

She shook her head "well you better not and I'll see in a few days for a check up".

"Whatever bye Doc" he said suddenly dashing for the door eager to escape the over sterile Infirmatry "free!" he said happily holding his free arm up happily.

**

* * *

****In the Cafeteria**

"What was that commotion back there about anyway" James asked Hector, Julia and Nida who were all at a table in the cafeteria chatting, James had only just gotten out of the Infirmatry 2 hours earlier then Zek.

Nida looked at him just as confused "yeah I know something about Headmaster Cid Faction and some random Garden Master Faction…"

Julia finished drinking her coke to look up at the others and say "it was pretty weird you know the faculty hunting down the Headmaster like that and for who knows what!"

Hector looked at her shocked "what the fuck you talking about you were the one that told every Faculty member I'm with the Garden Master".

Julia looked at him distraught "hey I was only doing that to avoid a fight with monsters and you sided with the Garden Master because they were gaining numbers besides it was more dignifying then hiding under a table and you're a Seed for Hynes sake"

James sighed annoyed with where this argument was going "hey that's enough of this guys it's all over right?..."he said slightly unsure of himself.

**(A/N okay this conversation is partly based on one in the actual game I just changed it slightly)**

Zek looked away from his friends who had yet to notice his presence and sighed before exclaiming "I wonder where we're going…?" the other four quit arguing to see Zek "oh hey Zek what's with the sling did you break your arm" Nida asked, Zek nodded "yeah I did so the Doc will have my head if I do anything stupid".

James smiled then reopened the discussion "yeah where are we headed I totally never expected this to happen seriously Garden flying it's like this story my Dad read me once".

This caused everyone to stare at him "yeah I know its weird but what story was that I never heard any like that" Hector asked.

James frowned then replied "you wouldn't of its an Estharian tale apparently according to the rest of the world where I came from is called the silent country" he told Hector, Hector looked at him smirking "so is it really silent or is that just a myth" he asked intrigued by the younger boys knowledge.

Zek cut in as he took a seat with the other four "yeah James is it not many people from Esthar leave the country I heard it's a huge technological city it would be awesome to visit someday"

Hector looked at Zek weirdly "trust you to think that computer geek so does that sling stop you from using that computer of yours" he asked evilly Zek shook his head causing hector to groan "dam".

James finally replied "no way Esthar ain't silent that's what everyone else thinks it's actually as loud as a normal city but Zeks right it is full of technology I really miss Esthar and my Dad".

Zek and Julia looked at him "I guess I would too if I had parents but I never knew my parents all I got from them is this" he said showing the old galibadian army dog tag that was always around his neck to the others.

Hector smiled then said "so where's Zell anyway I heard he came back and if you two are here he should be unless he had a heart attack or something" Hector remarked causing both Zek and James to give him death glares.

"Yeah let's go see if we can find him he's missing out on all the hotdogs" Julia joked causing everyone to snigger.

**And that brings chapter 12 to an end yayness I thought this would never end I only meant for the Norg and Missile thing to last one chapter but no it went for 3 chapters so yeah R&R please I take minor critism .**

**And for those actually interested next chapters going to be in FH**


	13. Drifting without a paddle

I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will and I know I've said this too many times but I don own the characters used in the game or this fic .The characters Zek ,James ,Julia and Hector are mine though so don't steal them not that anyone would want to.

**Before I start I would like to emphasize that reviews make me update faster so please review I welcome anonymous reviews too I'll also reply to all reviews. Also that I've finally after years reached Ultimecias castle in the game (felt like adding that).So any advice on battling Ultimecia is greatly appreciated.**

**Forgotten but not forever**

**Chapter13: drifting without a paddle**

"Zek...Zek…Zek...Zek!" a voice kept repeating quiet at first then louder until 3 dorms down could hear it, Zek refused to stir and kept sleeping under his warm blankets.

"Go away whoever you are I just wanna sleep" Zek muttered pulling the pillow over his head, Julia who had been given the job of waking him up sighed "Zek seriously your not a morning person are you" she muttered in his ear.

Zek groaned then looked up at her groggily adjusting his eyes to the light of the morning "it took you that long to notice" he retorted back dryly Julia shook her head "no just seeing if your awake come on get up your needed and that's an order" she stated bluntly Causing Zek to groan again.

Zek finally glanced at the clock after being hit many times by his a pillow "its only 10am plus you heard Cid classes won't start again until tomorrow" he muttered under his breath as Julia stared at him sternly.

"It is tomorrow but lucky for you've been excused for the day since Cid said he needs to see you" Julia stated matter of factly, Zek looked at her sceptically "then why are you still here shouldn't you be in class" he remarked back no panic in his voice.

Julia smirked "I was actually but I was told to wake you up and send you a message so if you don't mind I'm going back now by the way nice boxers" she said leaving abruptly.

"Hey what's wrong with them" he yelled looking at his red chobocco boxes before falling out of it onto the hard floor "oww note to self watch the arm" he muttered to himself getting up off the floor to get dressed.

**

* * *

****In Cids office**

"Sir you needed me"Zek asked entering Cids office turned mess Cid looked up from his desk his brown glasses resting on his nose "yes I did" he responded Zek walked up to the mess of a desk that had been shoved to one corner after the change in garden.

"So Sir what you need me for am I in trouble for something because I swear I didn't do it" Zek asked blankly, Cid chuckled and shook his head "no no I was actually wondering if you could have a look at the controls up there I know it's a long shot but could you read these markings" he asked ,Zek considered for a moment "I'll try but no promises" he replied Cid nodded and they took an elevator up to a large control panel ,Zek examined it for a few minutes.

Then turned to Cid "well its centrian writing and very old too but I'm afraid I can't help you here sorry Sir" Zek answered.

Cid looked at him "well this garden was made from an abandoned centrian shelter" Cid explained to Zek who simply nodded hoping this lecture about ancient history would end soon.

"Well I better go Sir by the way do I have classes today" Zek asked as he had not really paid much attention to what Julia had told him ,Cid looked at him "well yes but if you'll do something else for me I'll let you off them today" Cid offered.

Zek grinned at the thought of skipping Instructors Aki's lecture on the advanced logic of Galibadian strategy's "sure I'll do anything to avoid a boring lecture on some boring old history thing anytime" Zek said receiving a nod from Cid.

"I thought you would say that I was actually wondering if you could fix the communication system we're having trouble reaching the other gardens" Cid told Zek.

**

* * *

Half an hour later**

"All done Sir the communication systems fixed but none of the other two Gardens are reachable" Zek explained to Cid who was still completely fascinated at how fast Zek had done such a complicated task.

"You can go now Zek go relax and stay out of trouble just because the Faculty and Disiplinly Committee are gone doesn't mean you can go on a riot" Cid said sternly Zek smirked and did his usual playful salute.

Cid returned it doing the correct salute though "Zek take care of yourself things are about to get very chaotic look out for your friends and don't be afraid of change" Zek looked at him confused but shrugged it off.

**

* * *

In the library**

Zek was sitting at a table at the back of the library fiddling with his laptop while playing the Sims for the first time in months he noticed a young girl with short brown hair and a green shawl looking very lonely.

"Hey you're that girl from before right you never introduced yourself" Zek said happily offering his hand she smiled warmly it scared Zek but he felt weird when she did that "I'm Ellone what's your name" she asked.

Zek replied "Zek I'm a cadet here been here since I was little what's your reason for being here anyway if you don't mind me asking", she chuckled "no I don't I'm here to see someone" she replied.

Zek smiled "that's none of my business so do you play triple triad I saw you playing someone and you seemed pretty good" she smiled at the boys compliment "sure do you want to challenge me do you but I should tell you I'm not very familiar with Balamb rules" she replied.

Zek just took his deck out "hey its sweet with me lets just mix them then that way its fair for both of us" he answered back not noticing he was being watched.

**(A/N hey triple triad is the card game you can play in ff8 I personally suck myself at it)**

Zek and Ellone had only two squares left and Zek was wasn't doing too well with 4 of his cards being beaten Zek was thinking to himself as his opponent was laughing "you know you remind me of someone" Ellone stated.

This caused Zek to lose the idea he had just thought of completely "I do" he replied confused before making his move and taking the win in the heated game.

Ellone smiled "you're very good at this aren't you" she commented making Zek smirk "yeah I am but your quite good yourself who taught you anyway" Zek asked.

She chuckled "I don't really remember but someone good must have taught you or are you just a prodigy" she remarked, Zek nodded "yeah I guess you could say that I have a high IQ but I don't look it do I" he replied chuckling at her expression.

Hector and James had been watching the entire time from behind a bookshelf ,Zek had sensed their ease dropping not long ago but had humoured them by making them think he didn't know "you can come out now you two" he slyly remarked looking directly at the book shelf.

"Damm are you saying you knew we were there all along" James said loudly receiving a glare from one of the Librarians James winced, however he soon took a seat near Zek and Hector.

"You bet I did I was just humouring you" Zek said annoyingly, Hector just scoffed "so what's up Zek" James asked changing the subject.

"Nothing much I was just bored and Cid gave me the day off in exchange for fixing the Gardens communication system" Zek replied bluntly, Hector laughed.

"I was beginning to wonder why your not in class for a minute I thought you were wagging of curse your such a perfect student look at you dressed in perfect uniform" Hector remarked sarcastically.

Zek glared at him before an evil grin formed on his face causing James to shudder "of course I am I never do anything wrong" he retorted, James burst into laughter and received more looks "hah yeah right Zek"he said aloud.

Hector shook his head and looked at James "James you're just as bad if I may point out" he remarked at the laughing boy, Ellone chuckled at the argument "what's your names anyway?"

She asked.

Hector stopped to look at her "my apologies my names Hector that's James and you've met Zeke already" he teased receiving death glares from both James and Zek.

"well I'm Ellone and I think everyone's staring at you" she pointed out, Zek grinned sheepishly and scratched his head while James tried to look innocent at everyone else "uh we better go Julia will be back from class by now anyway Zell also said to meet us at the quad" Hector said excusing himself dragging the other two with him.

**(A/N hehe me and my friends used to get kicked out of our school library often)**

"Well nice meeting you Zek oh here" she said going up to Zek and handing him a card "thanks" he replied , he then took his chance to rescue his laptop and followed Hector who was still pulling James along.

Zek, James and Hector soon met up with Zell and Julia at the quad she seemed to admire a young boy playing guitar "got a crush on him do you" Zek remarked from behind.

Julia swiftly glared at him "no it's just nice you know watching the sea go by it kinda makes you forget the chaos that's been going on you know" she said nostalgia evident in her voice.

Zek smiled "yeah I guess your right but where Nida anyway I have not seen him since like yesterday".

Hector replied instantly "probably with Xu he said something about sorting the Garden out actually I should be there too" after that Hector ran off to wherever he needed to go.

Zek and James just joined Julia and sat down watching the peaceful scenery of continents that passed by quickly "so who wants to go for a swim" Zek said randomly.

Julia laughed at the randomness of Zeks comment, James just replied "hey are you crazy who'd want to do that".

Julia and Zek laughed then Zell finally quit being silent "hey I'm here ya know" Zell blurted out at the three friends.

Zek looked up "we know Zell we're thinking that's all" Zell started to shadow box while James sniggered, "I thought I could smell burning" Julia slyly remarked causing further arguments.

**And it ends here I know I said I would be using the FH concert in this chapter but I just wrote this instead so yeah R&R.**


	14. Wanna join the Garden Festival

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will and I know I've said this too many times but I don own the characters used in the game or this fic .The characters Zek ,James ,Julia and Hector are mine though so don't steal them not that anyone would want to.**

**Before I start I would like to emphasize that reviews make me update faster so please review I welcome anonymous reviews too I'll also reply to all reviews.**

**Chapter 14: wanna join the garden festival**

"**BANG!"**

"Ahh!" Zek yelled out as he fell out of bed and against the wall for the millionth time in a week "what's with crashing into walls all of a sudden this is like the 20th time this week I've hit this damm wall!" Zek yelled out annoyed.

James had heard this "what's going on Zek" he asked not noticing he was covered in red paint Zek sniggered, James glared at him "what's so funny Zek" James asked confused again.

Zek was still sniggering and was now ignoring his arm completely "uh look at yourself in the mirror" Zek replied, James who was still confused replied "okay…I still don't see what's so funny".

Zek watched as James went to the bathroom they shared in the Dorm and managed to use his good arm to stand up "we're stopped we're not moving Yay! James come see this" he yelled out looking out the window.

"What! The fuck why do I have red paint all over me Zek did you have anything to do with this" James yelled out from the bathroom, Zek sighed "no why would I want to pour paint over you".

James came out after wiping his face "is it gone Zek" James asked, Zek shook his head chuckling "James may I ask why you have paint all over you" he asked interested.

James glared at him accusingly "I was going to ask you the same question Zek…!" Zek looked at innocently, "James if It was me I would never have used red paint I would of used water so don't pin the blame on me"Zek retorted.

James sighed "fine I'll just finish washing this stuff off and I swear the person who did this is going to pay big time" Zek nodded then said "you do that I'll help you with the revenge part" he replied ,James smiled then remarked "you always do help with that part Zek".

Zek smirked then spoke again "that's cause you're ideas are always so fun to take part in" James chuckled "sure they are that's because your usually the one who comes up with them I'm just your partner in crime Zek" James remarked back receiving a smile from Zek.

"Hey where are we anyway" James asked Zek who turned to once more look out the window "I'm not actually sure I'll ask Zell he's part of this huge mission thing so he'll probably know" Zek replied just as interested to know their location as James was.

"_Hey everyone the lines are fixed so umm …whoa! And the front gate is now out of bounds until later notice also please do not leave the Garden under any circumstances unless I give permission and we'll try to get things back in order ASAP so thank you for your co-operation" _Cids voice was heard though out the Garden.

"Okay that answers that question but lets check the mess out I'd hate to have to tidy my Dorm again" Zek said bluntly, James chuckled "well I'm going to get this paint off me and do me a favour and check my Dorm for damage will you" Zek replied by playfully saluted.

**

* * *

Midday at the cafeteria**

"Hey what took you guys" Nida asked as Zek and James took a seat on a table in Gardens Cafeteria "James had a tin of paint go all over him and it took him all morning to wash it off" Zek replied receiving a shoulder in his sides "don't tell the whole world Zek" James exclaimed.

Nida chuckled "you know there's still remnants of it on you" the girl beside him commented "hi I'm Selphie" the girl chirped again, Zek looked at her weirdly "right… your that girl who's obsessed with the garden festival" Zek remarked receiving a smile from her.

"Yip what's your names anyway you wanna join tee he he" she asked cheerfully "what a shame I'm injured Dr Kawdawaski told me to relax so I can't" Zek said sympathetically.

Hector had appeared from nowhere "considering you're the one who keeps bashing yourself against walls I think you can handle playing an instrument".

Zek glared at him "hey I was not aiming to bash against walls its Gardens fault for moving so much and I don't have a musical bone in my body" he retorted at Hector.

Hector cocked an eye at him "uh Zek you can play the guitar I've seen you", Zek glared him down "well okay you got me there but I can't right now may I point out the sling" he answered back.

Selphie was giggling "oh you guys sound like me and the others when we were in that mission" she commented causing them all to look at her "hey so your one of the people on that mission Zell was on so are you guys are off that mission now" Zek asked interested.

It was then that an announcement was heard from Headmaster Cid.

**(A/N okay this is part based on what Cid says in the game but it may be a little off)**

"_This is Headmaster Cid speaking I have an announcement to and this news is important for all of you Balamb Garden is currently being fixed by FH Technicians"_

"_So we'll be leaving FH as soon as they are finished …and I must tell you we're in for a long journey…"_

"_This Journey is to defeat the Sorceress …Garden will now be acting as a mobile base…"_

"_This Journey will require battles and for that a well qualified leader so therefore I am appointing Squall as your new leader…"_

"_From now on Squall will be your leader he will decide our destination and battle plans so everyone please follow his orders…"_

_And if there are any objections please arrange to see me in person the Administration however will still be run by me and the usual staff and that is all…"_

"_So here is your new Leader to speak to you please listen to him…"_

"……… _I don't do speeches"_ Squall voice was heard though out the Garden.

"Okay that was sudden so now we're being lead by the Lone Wolf I didn't see that coming" Zek remarked, James just sniggered while Hector commented "that was the shortest speech I've ever heard".

"So we're going to fight the Sorceress then" Hector exclaimed.

Nida who had been quiet for a while nodded "that's Squall alright I guess we are at war now that properly means you two will have to fight as well" he said looking at Zek and James, "bring it on" Zek remarked confidently.

As soon as everyone had finished talking, Selphie jumped up "hey Irvine's going to help me prepare a concert tonight so it's going to be for Squall to celebrate his promotion" she blurted out Zek smirked.

"I suddenly love being hurt now" he commented receiving a kick from Selphie "well we better go we'll check out the concert tonight I really want to see this" James whispered in Zeks ear ,Zek snickered "yeah where they going to get a band at such short notice" he whispered back.

Just then a guy in a long brown trench coat and cowboy hat came in "hey Selphie I got the others in the Quad waiting for you" he told her "bazooka that great Irvine" she chirped jumped up happily Zek and James exchanged glances "okay… that was weird" Zek said dashing out.

**(A/N I think that's what she says)**

Hector dragged them back "hey!" Zek and James both yelled out in protest "don't even think about it I took the chance to volunteer you two" Hector said teasingly, Zek and James mouths almost dropped to the floor "what hell no… you can't make me I refuse!" Zek and James both protested.

Selphie looked at them pleadingly "please…please…please… please…please…please please…please…please… please…please…please… please…please…please!"

Zek gave up "fine but quit saying please and it better not involve me humiliating myself" Zek blurted out receiving a nudge from James "oh and James too we both refuse to humiliate ourselves" he said again.

Selphie smiled and hugged them both "Yay and don't worry I'll leave the dirty jobs to someone else, just meet me in the Quad as soon as possible" she chirped running off with Irvine closely after.

"Why do I think we're just screwed ourselves" Zek commented at James "because we have big time" James replied.

"_Would Zek Loire and James Seagill please report to Dr Kawdawaski immediately"_an announcement came though the speakers.

Zek smiled "for the first time ever I'm actually happy to be going to the Doctor do you agree James" he asked ,James laughed "I totally agree suddenly I think the Infirmatrys not half that bad".

**

* * *

In the Infirmatry**

"Okay Zek that arms healed nicely you can go now but remember just be careful for now" the doctor lectured Zek looked at her signalling to James to wait "can me and James have a pass so we don't have to help with the Garden Concert" he asked innocently .

Dr Kawdawaski chuckled "let me guess someone signed you up you know Zek your Intelligence is a blessing and a curse because they make you a perfect volunteer for things" she remarked at him winking.

"So can we "Zek asked again pleading this time ,Dr Kawdawaski considered it for a moment before answering "sorry Zek ,James I know your listening too but I can't and you can plead with your puppy dog looks all-night but the answer will be the same now scram you two I have other patients to attend to".

Zek and James left muttering under their breaths "damm it now my excuse is destroyed I swear she'll never get me on stage".

**

* * *

In the Quad**

Zek and James arrived in the Quad to see Quistius , Zell and some others listening to Selphie playing a flute "hey she's not too bad" Zek commented loudly James nodded and ran ahead to see Hector and the others watching.

"Yay you guys are here hey …I thought your arm was broken" Selphie asked Zek, he replied "yeah the Doctor said it was healed but I'm still not playing the guitar for you" he said quickly.

Selphies smile didn't fade "okay Zek I wasn't going to ask you to play anyway I heard you're a computer wiz and I thought maybe you could run the lighting and effects" she said causing Zek to smirk "sure that's easy and what's James to do" Zek asked.

Hector frowned "aww I wanted Zek to play an instrument" he whined, Zek poked his tongue out at him immaturely "shame shame shame" Zek teased.

**

* * *

Half an hour later**

Selphie eventually choose who was doing what in the end Zek did all the technical stuff with the lights and effects ,while James was to assist him ,Hector was to help with the clean up afterwards much to Zek and James amusement.

Zell was made to play the electric guitar while Selphie was on the drums and Quistius played the keyboard, Irvine ended up playing the saxophone.

**(A/N okay I'm not sure of the four instruments that are used in the game so these are a wild guess)**

"Okay people we have only a few hours to practice and we really need it if you know what I mean so let's do this ding!" Selphie chirped cheerfully, Zek and James only had to watch as the four instrument players practised "you know this is actually mildly amusing" Zek said watching Zell go hard core on the Electric guitar.

James laughed "your so right Zek, Julia should watch this where's Hector gone anyway" James asked Zek shrugged "probably sulking because Quistius isn't paying attention to him lets just enjoy the show" James nodded and watched as the band if you could call it one practised.

"You know I thought Hector had gotten over his crush on Quistius" James asked, Zek laughed "he did" James smirked "your evil Zek you know that" Zek smirked "I know I am anyway lets just enjoy Zells humiliation shall we" Zek told his friend.

**

* * *

Later that night in the Stage in Fisherman's Horizon**

Zek and James had finished setting up the lighting and effects and were now free to do whatever they wished "lets go this is on auto so if we disappear it'll still keep going" Zek told James who got up and stretched as he had been watching Zek program the effects for the past half hour.

"Come on Squall!" Rinoas voice beamed as two people ran down the metal bridge to the stage where Selphie and co. were waiting to begin Irvine however was first and jumped up onto the stage "okay you guys finished down there" Selphie asked.

Zek and James both playfully saluted, she giggled "you two must teach me how to do that salute sometime" she replied.

Zek shook his head "nah sorry it's copyrighted" James replied for Zek.

Shortly after that the Band began playing and Rinoa dragged Squall with her "come on lets sit somewhere ,Irvine said he put a magazine in this really good place I hope its not sick though" Zek heard Rinoa say, Zek had seen it from a glance and it was dirty to say the least.

"Man they suck" James said bluntly Zek smirked "actually their getting better but I wouldn't tell them to quit their day jobs" James laughed "hey Zek do you have your laptop here lets record this so we can show Zell later" James suggested.

Zek looked at him "I love your thinking James" Zek complimented James smiled proudly "I know you really are a bad influence I was good to I came here" James mentioned, Zek laughed "I know but seriously would you want to be a goody good anyway" James shook his head "heck no but I can't help but wonder what my dad would say" James said again.

Zek smirked "who knows and who cares anyway" James laughed "they suck lets start recording" James ordered, Zek just saluted and replied "lets do this".

**And that ends chapter 14 so please review I know some people are reading this I checked my stats you know so don't be afraid to review I'll read your fics if you do as well. **


	15. uh oh here comes trouble

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will and I know I've said this too many times but I don own the characters used in the game or this fic .The characters Zek ,James ,Julia and Hector are mine though so don't steal them not that anyone would want to.**

**Chapter 15:** **Part 1: Balamb Garden vs. Galibadian army**

_uh oh here comes trouble_

"Wow the view from here is awesome" James blurted out amazed as the Garden flew past vast amounts of forestry.

"Yeah it must be cool to drive Garden" Zek also stated looking at Nida who was driving the Garden "ha yeah it kinda is so what are you two doing here anyway don't you guys have like class" Nida commented.

Zek shrugged "hey man class won't start for another 20 minutes we'll make it in time anyway its been awhile since we last saw you" Zek remarked back.

Xu at that moment came running into the headmasters office turned Garden control centre "hi Xu what's up" Zek chirped happily James just waved at the very busy looking female Seed.

"Oh hi Zek, James what in hynes name is going on here you two are up early for once" Xu said confused, Zek frowned "yeah I know Julia's gone all we must start following rules on us" James answered, Xu smiled "really well maybe it might rub off on two certain cadets as well" she replied looking at them.

Zek and James both scoffed "as if" Nida was chuckling "you know its weird everyone in our group seems to have matured except you two ,Zek your still that reckless thirteen year old at heart and James you haven't changed much either only you've gotten more reckless".

Zek glared at Nida "hey what's with everyone getting all reminiscent all of a sudden and I wasn't that bad at thirteen"Zek retorted.

James and Xu scoffed "if I recall the very first thing I ever saw you doing at garden was taking squalls drink on a dare" Xu remarked laughing at Zeks expression.  
"You mean you saw that oh the humiliation" Zek said and winced, Nida looked down at them again for a brief second "wait I don't remember that" Nida said rather confused.

Xu smirked "of course you hadn't come to Garden yet Nida"James said for Zek who was rather annoyed.Shorly afterthis was saidJulia came in "aww poor Zeke is everyone teasing you" she said mockingly, Zek turned to glare at Julia "if looks could kill" James remarked slyly receiving looks from both Zek and Julia "shut up James" Julia snapped back at him.

"Uh guy's homeroom has already begun" Xu stated, "shit!" Zek blurted out receiving a stern look from Xu "oh sorry Xu" Zek apologized. Julia groaned "okay let's go let's go let's go" Julia snapped dragging two teenage boys along with her.

When they finally did arrive Instructor Aki was not the least bit impressed "oh hi sir great morning isn't it" Zek remarked looking at the Instructor innocently, James looked at him mortified as if trying to say "do you have a death wish".

"Indeed it is a lovely morning so why are you two late" the Instructor interrogated further, Zek looked at him innocently "well it's a long story" Zek replied in a scarily kiddy voice. Instructor Aki was looking worried "yes uh maybe not …wait Zek Loire take your seat this instant we'll talk about this after class" scolded the Instructor realising he had almost been tricked by Zek again.

Zek and James took their usual seats in the class and proceeded to listen to one of Instructor Aki's usual boring speeches "yeah yeah blah blah blah we heard it all before" Zek muttered under his breathe.

Homeroom seemed to drag on forever but half way though an announcement stopped the speech for a few seconds.

"_**Would Commander Leonhart please report to the Headmasters office immediately?"**_

"Wow sounds important wonder what's going on" Zek said rather bluntly, James looked up from his computer "what happened is the boring speech over yet" James said a loud for the whole class to hear, this was followed by laughter ,Zek sniggered as for once it was wasn't him.

"Mr seagill do you have an idea to improve my speeches do you" Instructor Aki remarked not amused at all ,James realised what he'd said "no sir of course not your speeches are ah…brilliant and helpful for us cadets" James said quickly. Instructor Aki looked at him "Mr Seagill detention this afternoon for that outburst and I do hope your done your homework after all I'm sure Cadet Loire would have done his" the Instructor scolded James but also Zek.

Zek nodded "you bet I did" Zek said cheerfully showing some papers up proudly James looked at him dismayed "hey Julia and Quistius cornered me I stood no chance of escape your lucky to have been with Hector at the time" Zek whispered back ,James just smirked then looked at his computer as if sending Zek a message.

Zek realised what he was saying and looked to see a message pop up on his laptop

_**So why was Quistius hanging around with Julia anyway?**_

_**Apparently she couldn't find us and yeah they caught me out Quistius is in charge of classes now apparently **_

_**Ha shame hey lets send a message to Hector**_

_**James you and I both know he won't answer he'll probably be studying in the library**_

_**Hey Zek if he's already a Seed what does he need to study for!**_

_**Apparently there's tests to upgrade your rank he says you never stop learning**_

_**Hmm sounds like one of my Dads cliché sayings**_

_**James how long has it been since you saw your Dad?**_

_**Woah almost 3 years now he still thinks I'm the same goody two shoes son and besides I email him occasionally.**_

_**Wow he's going to have the shock of a lifetime when he sees you again**_

_**Too right he will oh and Zek look up the Instructors coming our way**_

_**Thanks for the heads up man **_

"Hello sir "Zek said innocently after quickly logging out of Balambs message system "homework Zek" the Instructor urged holding his hand out "oh yeah here it is sir" the Instructor looked it over "good enough you know I don't hate you" the Instructer began to say.

"You don't" Zek replied surprised, the Instructor just looked at him soon after the bell went for Zeks next class "well I'm off have fun in detention James" Zek teased running off with his laptop in hand before James could possibly retort!

* * *

Zek was walking towards his next class when the Commander's voice was heard throughout the Garden.

"_**Attention we are heading straight for Galibadia Garden which for most of you means a battle so be prepared to defend yourself as we may be going against the Galibadian Army"**_

"Now that I've said this please follow these orders as Gardens future and yours depends on this will all Seeds or Cadets that can fight with odd ID numbers report to the Quad area with your weapons "Squall said over the intercom.

"Zek what's going on I heard that announcement and instructor Aki told me to go "I seriously don't know but it doesn't sound good" Zek simply replied.

"Also will Seeds and Cadets with an even number go to the Front Entrance immediately …and will a Seed please look after the Junior Classmen"

**(A/N okay I tried to follow the way its announced in the game as best as possible so yeah sorry if its not to the exact game script)**

"Okay so if we both have odd numbers then where do we go?" James asked still taking in the information, Zek looked at him seriously "the Quad but first let's go to our Dorm room", James looked at him "but why to our Dorm he said immediately".

Zek looked at him "so you intend to fight bare handed do you and besides I need to put my laptop away I'd hate to have it wrecked" Zek snapped back "Zek you really love that laptop don't you" James remarked as they entered the elevator ,Zek just nodded.

* * *

Soon after that they had grabbed their weapons and arrived at the Quad they saw Zell giving a group of Seeds a pep talk "your got to be kidding I'm not being lead by him"Zek said mortified that he was to follow his friends orders ,James shrugged "well it could be worse".

"Hey guys are you meant to be here" Zell blurted out ignoring comments from other people in the background ,Zek nodded while James just replied "yeah we have odd ID numbers so what we waiting for" Zell looked at him and pointed up in the distance "so are you guys ready to fight" Zell asked.

Zek smirked "you bet lets kick some Galibadian ass", James looked at him then smiled "me too so do we just join the formation over there" James answered a little quieter then Zek.

Zell nodded but then commented "hey guys I did it …you what Zek said was impossible I actually got it" Zell boosted .

Zek looked at him amazed "you mean you actually convinced the Lone Wolf to hand his ring over man you have guts" Zek complimented Zell grinned proudly "yeah well you better get in formation and I know its annoying with me leading you guys so I'll shout you guys lunch later okay" Zell said before going up to meet Squall.

"I'll hold you to that Zell" James shouted out before being playfully saluted back, it was then that they suddenly realised garden was now in attack range of Galibadia Garden "oh shit here they come" Zek stated as several motorcycles with Soldiers on them bound into the Quad.

Pretty soon they like many others were avoiding attacks and swoops from the many Galibadian Soldiers on Motorbikes "hey why can't we have those "Zek whined.

"Because if we did then it'd be havoc ,its bad enough us using weapons that can kill but you on a Motorcycle I shiver at the thought" Hector commented while casting fire on some soldiers around him.

Zek glared at him for a second confused as to where Hector had sprung from before turning his gaze to one Soldier in a red Army uniform on one of the bikes "bring it on bastard" he shouted as he ran towards the man. The soldier saw it coming but it was by then too late as Zek had already slashed the tyres sending the bike crashing towards the wall and had his sword at the mans throat "I really hate to kill people" he said sadly.

The Soldier spat at him "yeah right Seed" was the mans response ,Zek sighed "oh well you really did ask for it" Zek said slashing at the man ,he looked away as he did though.

Not many knew this but Zek hated killing others it was fine if it was a T-Rexur or a monster but another human being he did not agree with the idea of it.

"For hynes sakes Zek get over it ,it was you or him do you want to die" James yelled out just in time to stop a Soldier from stabbing Zek "and besides I just saved your ass" James yelled out. Zek understood now "thanks man I owe you one lets go this areas a losing battle" Zek replied, James nodded in agreement "yeah your right lets find the others got your GF ready" James asked.

Zek smirked "sure but I didn't know you had one" Zek asked intrigued by this information, James frowned "yeah I do I fought a monster once and found a GF in it but I have yet to use it though" James answered.

Zek smirked "yeah I did that too I got Diablo's though I've only used him once but I hope I don't lose any memory's from it though" Zek replied concerned ,James sighed then spoke again "hey its memory or life which do you prefer I personally like living" Zek snickered then answered back "same here lets do this".

**And I'll stop here this was very hard to write and I almost lost it twice so please review and if I make any spelling errors please forgive me I'm still educating our spell check at home. Oh and look forward to part 2 soon!**


	16. War sucks get over it!

I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will as it is owned by Square the most awesome game company in history or in my view anyway. As usual Zek, James and Julia are my own OCs so yeah that's my no claimer.

**Chapter 16**:** Balamb Garden vs. Galibadia Garden**

_**War sucks get over it!**_

Zek and James ran out of the Quad area for dear life as the Galibadian soldiers just kept coming, the two teenage boys soon reached the main lobby of Garden but when they did they saw the Lobby was a mess.

It had only been about an hour since the attack had started and already there were casualties, some Students had taken shelter on the second floor but apparently the soldiers had already started entering from that way from there.

"Whoa I've never seen people run so fast" James commented out loud as he watched some students fighting off a few Galibadian soldiers in the hallways ,meanwhile Zek was focussed in another direction and saw some students running out of the elevator n a hurry.

"James lets go find Julia and the others I think Julia might be in at the front entrance" Zek yelled out pointing his sword in the entrances direction and by luck striking a poor Soldier in is way.

"Well that was lucky" James remarked seeing how close the man was to Zek "you're right James lets watch each others backs from now on" Zek replied back seriously this time.

"Yes Sarge whatever you say Sarge" James playfully remarked back doing his usual playful salute, Zek smirked "you really should stop playing Command and Conquer James" Zek remarked while running off to help Hector.

Hector was stuck in a corner with three soldiers in front of him "lets save old Mr cautious shall we Private" Zek teased back, receiving a death glare "hey no fair" James yelled out slightly taken back by the remark.

**(A/N if you don't know Command and conquer is a computer game where you use strategy to win missions only mentioned it because it's sitting on a shelf next to me)**

Zek sighed "sorry about that James but you were referring to me as Sarge from that game so I had to get you back" James understood.

"Hey you two morons help me here will you, and I want to point out that I might want to point out that we're in a real war situation and besides Sarge and Private are Galibadian army terms who if you don't already know are trying to kill us!" Hector yelled out.

Zek and James both looked at each other embarrassed "opps our bad and besides he started it" Zek stated pointing at James, James looked at Zek and attacked one of the men with guns.

Zek had now only to attack the other two ,he cast a Blizzard spell at the other two Soldiers leaving them both unconscious "well you two definitely took your time" Hector snapped at them from his position on the floor "your hurt" Zek blurted out seeing blood on Hectors pants.

"Understatement of the year Zek now if you don't mind could you help me get up or do you want me to bleed to death" Hector snapped again ,Zek and James smirked evilly "James should we help grumpy over here" Zek asked sarcastically ,James sniggered "he can look after himself" James replied back also sarcastically.

Hector grasped his leg painfully then looked at them annoyed "Zek Kirk Loire if you dare leave me here I'll haunt you at night and if I survive I'll tell my Mother how bad you really are" Hector exclaimed.

Zek looked at him "what's your mummy going to do Hector she doesn't even know who I am" Zek replied back in a childish voice before holding a hand out to Hector. "Aww come on Hector you knew I was joking as if I would leave a friend to die even If you're always correcting me at every turn" Zek explained as he helped Hector to his feet.

"Argh I think its broken" Hector cried out falling down Zek and James looked at each other "come on Hector your going to the good Dr" James told Hector teasingly grabbing him and carrying him to the Infirmary.

* * *

"Thanks guys" Hector thanked them just as they were about to leave the Infirmary to fight once more "oh well breaks over lets start to do some actual fighting" James stated enthusiastically.

Zek nodded "your nuts Zek Kirk Loire" James commented, Zek gave him a knowing look "same for you James Luka Seagil" James smirked "how about a deal you never say my full name again and I never use your full name again" James stated, Zek smiled.

"Agreed but I can't help get the feeling Hector knows something I don't" Zek commented while going down some more stairs into what used to be the front entrance "whoa you guys are getting your asses kicked" Zek blurted out seeing how many Seeds and Cadets were fighting in the small area.

Xu looked at them seriously "oh thank hyne you guys are here we need all the help we can get this is the 3rd wave of troops so far and everyone's either hurt or exhausted" Xu explained to them. Zek saluted her correctly for once "yes Xu we'll kick some Galibadian ass for you", Xu smiled slightly "okay then Cadets show your stuff" she said.

It was almost half an hour later when the 3rd wave of troops were down, by this time though Zek had used 5 cure spells on various people and had managed to use up most of his fire spells.

"Wow that was not easy I hope the next wave won't come for a while" Zek remarked happy to take a break for a minute .James agreed "and to think we're only been fighting for half an hour here and a sort time before these guys have en fighting since it began" James commented also taking a breather while he could.

Zek smiled then said "well if you think about it we're still only Cadets your 15 and I'm 17 so we're doing well for our age and rank and we haven't died yet" James nodded in agreement "your right but promise me one thing"

Zek looked at him "yeah?"

James continued "you watch my back" Zek smiled "of course we already agreed on that before remember" Zek replied, "uh hate to ruin a cliché sign of friendship but can I be involved in this too" Julia remarked from behind.

"Hey you pulled a snake on us" Zek and James both yelled out in unison, Julia laughed "you bet I did your expressions was so worth it too".

(A/N I know I've already said his but a snake is when you sneak up on someone)

James laughed "okay all three of us stick together" the other two saluted, while Zek looked up to see more Soldiers coming.

_"Uh hi there_ _everyone I guess your all tired and exhausted right now I just wanted to say that your all doing great …so please continue fighting for garden because I'm sure if we try hard enough we can win this battle"_

**(A/N I'm not sure of what squall says in his speech during the game but I remember it was similar to his)**

"**_I believe you all can do it so get up from the ground and fight like everything important to you is at stake and if we lose well at least you'll know you did your all"_**

Zek smirked then commented "that speech was so not Squall like but its worked miracles so lets this once follow the Commanders orders shall we" James and Julia nodded "yeah lets fight to death" Julia yelled.

James and Zek looked at her "Julia we will fight but we're not committing suicide okay" Zek stated sternly waiting for her response.

She grinned "I know but if I die I want you to know that well I'm sorry for being such a scrooge lately but I guess was a little jealous because everyone's been ignoring me…"

Zek smiled "I know we really need to stop separating into little groups elsewhere lets all agree if we survive this all of us and Hector also that we'll hang out together more often" Zek stated calmly.

It was then that Garden suddenly hit something with such force it sent Julia and the others flying back against the wall "oww Nida watch where your going" James complained. Zek groaned while Julia was first to stand "now I know what you felt like to be you last week Zek".

Zek helped James up and cast a cure spell as a cut was on his arm "thanks man I really need to stock up on spells" James replied "no problem I need to as well" Julia laughed "okay its official we're all going to the Training Centre after this to restock on spells agreed".

Zek and James nodded "agreed now lets go kick some butt!" Zek yelled running down onto a large patch of grass with students from Galibadia and Balamb fighting while Soldiers were shooting in random directions.

* * *

"Ahh that thing almost hit me" Zek yelled as a Soldier with a machine on his back speed only millimetres away from him "ha I think hyne likes you today" Julia joked with her friend.

Zek poked his tongue at her "your so immature Zek" she retorted as she began battling with a girl in a Galibadia Garden uniform it was obvious that she didn't want to be fighting so she fell down purposely. When the girl was down Julia looked at her closely and almost went white "Tash..." Julia stuttered out not looking behind her.

Zek was in a battle of his own and had just summoned Diablo's on 6 Galibadian soldiers .Luckily he saw the Soldier behind Julia just in time and ready to strike "Julia get down" he screamed out but was too late as Julia flew back wincing in pain.

Zek ran at the Soldier and cast "Blizzard!" just in time to stop the man from also attacking the Galibadian girl "are you okay" Zek asked the girl completely ignoring Julia who was behind him "you idiot I'm the one who fell back and who do you help first no you have to help her".

Zek was taken back by this "hey what did I do I was going to help you Julia I'm not multitasking you know" Zek blurted out in defence, the girl got up "thank you for saving me I didn't mean to hurt your girlfriends feelings" the girl told him.

Julia almost choked "him my boyfriend you must be delusional" she retorted at the girl's statement.

Zek looked at her hurt "aww Jules you don't like me" he said in a childish voice, Julia glared at him "idiot I don't hate you and if I did I would never have hung out with you since we were six would I" Julia snapped at Zek bluntly.

"Ah guys we're kind of in a middle of a battle here" James yelled out while stabbing a man in the chest "oh yeah what's your name by the way" Zek asked the mystery girl.

"Tasha but you can call me Tash but are you Zek Loire and I don't seem to remember you but you look familiar" the girl answered back while defending herself with martial arts.

Julia helped her by handing her one f her pistols "here take one of my pistols you are on our side aren't you?" Julia hesitantly asked.

The girl nodded "they forced us to fight why would I side with them" was her angry reply, "oh that's good and now everyone's finished speaking lets fight already! This Sorceress isn't going to kill herself you know" James yelled as his kantanas hit two more Soldiers on either side of him.

Zek looked at James blankly "okay Tash or whoever you claim to be lets get these bastards and I'll ask you later about how you bloody well know me because let me tell you something I've never met you in my life".

Tash laughed "you just have a bad memory that's all Zeke" Tash teased Julia laughed "ha shame she knows your childhood nickname" James looked up "so that's why you call him that" James exclaimed while kicking another Soldier out of the way.

**

* * *

A few hours later**

"Man this is tiring I swear when this is over I'm sleeping in and if any of you stop me you'll face thy wraith" Zek exclaimed in a tired raspy voice. Julia looked at him "Zek you've been watching too much TV".

"Hey they are retreating all the Galibadian soldiers are retreating" James yelled out happy as anything that it was over ,Zek looked up and wiped his hair from his face "they are" he stated bluntly. Julia looked at Tash who had been helping them for the last few hours, she had collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

"Hey its leaving …and they're just leaving all the students from their Garden behind those sad people" Zek yelled out.

**And I'll stop here cause I'm evil and hey hats two update in two days I will once more say that this was hard to write and to tell the truth I was dreading this chapter cause I had to make it sound like a large battle so I hope I pulled it off.Oh and by the way I was writing this at my Aunts house on a laptop which is hard to get used to so lease don't sue me if I make some mistakes. **


	17. Remnants of a long forgotten childhood

**I do not own ff8 and never will it all belongs to square Enix except for my OC character, which you know they are except Tash she's new.**

**I would like to say thank you to those who have been supportive and to Kreg who has added this to your C2 I'm very honored and pleased there are people who like this fic.**

**This will be mainly featuring the characters as children so that's just a heads up on it in case you get confused. It takes place a few hours after the battle in chapter 16.oh and the writing in italics is the flashbacks.**

**Chapter 17: Remnants of a long forgotten childhood**

Zek Loire looked at the ceiling of his Dorm in deep thought it had been hours since Galibadia garden had mysteriously left leaving their wounded and some other students from Galibadia Garden behind. James and Julia had gone to sleep hours before well James did anyway, Julia had collapsed from exhaustion shortly after they reached Zeks Dorm so they had to visit the Infirmary for a second time.

"Guess this means we'll have a few more students here then who know where that thing went" he muttered to himself.

Something inside of him was literally telling him that Tash was important, but how did she know him then something came to him when he looked at his Fathers Army dogtag he had worn it around his neck since he could remember it was all he had ever had to remember his parents by.

Zek began to play with it twirling it round and round theslightly scratched metal shinning in the pitch on the dark Dorms walls,this had been a habit he haddone since he was a small child,whenever hehad feltlost or sad as a child he would do that it had back then always seemed to calm him down, so why was he going back to such childish habits again!.

Zeks thoughts went back to Tash her short black hair and blue eyes kept etching at his brain, stopping Zek from getting any sleep what so ever "argh I hate it when I start thinking like this but yet I wonder how did she know me and Julia, Julia remembered her but why not me argh this is so damm annoying I just know she's important to me somehow" Zek said aloud to himself.

Zek tried to stop thinking about who she was and found him thinking about something else "she was kinda cute wait did I say she was cute no no no never she's just some other girl" he said aloud to himself again.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Children I want you all to meet Tash she's going to join us now so be nice and welcome her" asked Jason to several other orphan children._

"_hi I'm Zek why are you here" a 3 year old boy with messy short blackish/brownish hair asked the little girl with jet black hair, she looked at Zek shyly then realized he was of no threat._

"_I'm Tasha but my parent used to call me Tash well that was before these big meanies with guns came and separated them into this big room then I heard a big bang noise and this big man hit me" she asked back sobbing from the memory._

_Zek looked at her feeling sorry for her "I'm 3 and a quarter I never met my parents Jason said it was just me but my Daddy was a Sergeant in the Army I got my Daddies dog taggy thing see" Zek replied back slightly unsure of how she would react._

_Tash smiled "that's nice my Mummy gave me this before those men took them away I can't read what it says though and what's a quarter" she asked him. Zek laughed "I don't know but Jason said he'll tell me when I'm older"._

_Tash giggled "same here adults always say stuff like that wanna play a game you can choose" she said happy that she had found a friend._

_Zek looked around to see what they could play "how about we play that" Zek said pointing to a board of snakes or ladders "okay how do we play then" Tash asked ,Zek explained it to her._

_Tash was still confused "your really smart aren't you" she asked._

_Zek frowned then began sobbing "go on laugh everyone else does" he said though sobs ,Tash smiled "I'm not laughing your really nice and kinda funny wanna be friends" she asked offering her hand._

_Zek looked up and smiled "sure your nicer then the others" he said to the girls offer ,she looked at him confused "why?" she asked waiting for the boy to answer her ,Zek looked at her "they tease me" he replied back shyly._

_Tash smiled "I won't tease you I promise" she told him, Zek looked at her "promise" he said again shyly "pinky promise" she said again causing the two to giggle childishly. _

_

* * *

_

Zek woke up at the dark walls of his dorm shaken by the dream "it has to be a dream but it seemed so real wait" Zek murmured calming down.

Zek looked at the Dog tag as if to check if it was the same one from the dream "nah I must just have been a stupid dream but I wonder who in hynes name is Jason he sounded almost familiar ...ha ha it has to be a bad dream I was never that wimpy as a kid" Zek muttered quietly lying on the pillows again, he felt something under his pillow and pulled out an old timber maniacs magazine, Zek sighed "must have fallen under there" Zek said while drifting asleep once more.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Come on children nap time I know your all in here Julia quit picking on Zek and Tash is that how you would like to be treated" Jason scolded a little girl with short blondish hair, the girl looked at Zek and Tash who were looking at some pictures in an old magazine "seeya wimps" the girl snared at the two other children._

**(A/N sorry to portray Julia as such a meanie there)**

_Tash groaned and stood up knowing Jason would get annoyed if they didn't come soon she urged at her friend "come on Zeke Jason wants us" she said looking at her friend._

_Zek just looked away silently and went back to reading an old Timber Maniacs magazine of Jason's._

"_Where's Zek gone" Jason asked the children once they had gathered into a small group one of the older boys around seven answered "over there in the corner that little wimp I bet he's just scared of me" the boy proclaimed. Jason frowned, Tash stood up and looked the boy straight in the eye "he's not a wimp he's just smart smarter then you" she defended her friend, Jason smiled at the girl who was defending him._

_Zek of course had heard everything and looked at Tash for a second as if to thank her, she smiled back ignoring another boy poking her, "Zek why don't you come over to the others" Jason asked Zek, Zek refused to budge._

_Jason sighed and walked over to him "Zek why don't you want to join them" Jason asked again, Zek looked at him "they don't like me they said I was stupid" Zek told Jason._

_Jason groaned "Zek you're smarter then they are and Tash likes you and...Hey are you reading my Timber Maniacs magazine do you actually understand what its saying" Jason asked the four year old._

_Zek shyly nodded "it's about a place in Deljing city called a Hotel" was Zeks reply, Jason was impressed at the child's understanding of the magazine "are you angry Jason" Zek said looking at him innocently._

_Jason smiled at him "no of course not I'm actually really impressed" Jason replied at the little boys remark ,Zek looked at him confused "Jason why are you impressed" Zek blurted out, but was ignored as the Matron came over to ask what was wrong._

_Zek tried to listen to what he was saying "honey tend to the others I'm going to show Zek something" Jason was heard to say, Zek may have been smart for a four year old but didn't yet understand some words._

_Jason took Zeks hand and lead him out of the room "Zek get your shoes on we're going somewhere" Jason told the little boy happily, Zek tied his shoes up as he was one of the few at the Orphanage that could and went over to Jason looking confused "where we going" he asked._

_Jason smiled "you'll see I would hate to ruin the surprise" was Jason's simple reply, Zek nodded and continued to walk along the streets of Timber taking in the surroundings "Jason where we going?" Zek asked again determined to get an answer._

_Jason ignored him this time Zek was insistent though "who we going to see" Zek asked again but in a different way, Jason sighed then looked at him "you really ask a lot of questions for one so smart" Jason joked._

_Zek looked at him "I do" he said "yeah you do but the good news is that we're here" Jason announced cheerfully pointing to a large building with Timber Maniacs written across it._

"_Is that where that magazine was written" Zek asked ,Jason laughed "wow I didn't even have to explain it to you good boy" Jason said ruffling Zek short messy hair._

_When they entered there were magazines over the floor "hello Mr Smith are you expected or just here to see the editor" the receptionist woman asked Jason, Jason looked down at Zek "take a seat over there kiddo" Jason told him before responding to the woman "I'm here to see Henry is he busy" Jason asked, the woman shook her head and smiled at Zek._

_Jason signaled for Zek to follow, Zek did as he was told and followed when they entered the office was large well at least to a Childs point of view .The editor wore a baseball cap and looked at Jason" well hello Jason good to see you again and is this one of your little menaces" the man teased, Zek glared at him the man smiled at Zek "sorry kiddo just joking what's your name" the man asked again._

_Jason looked at Zek as if to say something, Zek sighed and replied "Zek...my names Zek" the man laughed "well nice to meet you Zek I'm Henry the big boss of all this and behind the Timber maniacs Jason said that you were reading one you I haven't met many kids your age who can read let alone as smart as you"._

_Zek looked at him and hid behind Jason, for the next while Jason spent his time talking to the man about things he could not understand to stop Zek from getting bored the man gave Zek a lollipop and a bear to play with._

_It was hours later they left the man called Henry let him keep the Teddy bear "oh sorry but I really must go Henry my wife will have me for keeping Zek up past his bed time" Jason said happily looking at his watch._

"_oh I understand well see you around Jason and you kiddo if you ever want to be a writer someday come to me when your older like 18 or 19 okay" the man said to Zeks eye level "bye Henry thanks for showing Zek around" Jason thanked him._

"_Pleasure Jason" the man said again happily Jason looked at Zek who was cuddling his new teddy bear happily "don't you have something to say" Jason said to him ,Zek realized what Jason meant and said "thank you Mr" the man laughed "my pleasure kid"._

* * *

It was 11am the next day when Zek woke up again the sun hitting his face directly causing Zek to squint and look away he looked at the time on his watch "woah man I swear that dream was almost familiar wait Tash, Jason , Julia nah it had to be a dream but I guess I could ask".

Zek then rose from the bed throwing the pillows "but if it was really real then maybe she knows what happened to Jason after all …oh well there's only one way to find out" Zek said to himself as he got dressed into some unbloody clothes. As he did he managed to slip over he looked himself over only to see a cut on his knee it didn't look deep but he knew he better get it looked at "it figures mind you I probably got the least injuries out of all of us for once ha ha but the Docs going to kill me" Zek muttered as he grasped it painfully.

**And I'll stop here wow this was fun to write especially the childhood memory's I might actually update my other fic cause I enjoyed that. But enough of that read and review and yeah cya**


	18. Scars of Memory

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will and I know I've said this too many times but I don own the characters used in the game or this fic. ****The characters Zek ,James ,Julia and Hector are mine though so don't steal them not that anyone would want to.**

**Chapter 18: scars of memory**

Even though it was 11 in the morning the Garden strangely wasn't too busy sure there were a few students were walking around and the small boy in the blue shirt was as usual running laps around the Gardens lobby.

"Ha I bet he's pleased Seifer isn't here" Zek remarked as the boy ran past him, the boy went around again and stopped just as Zek was about to enter the Infirmary "hi Zek" the boy chirped ,Zek smiled "hey kid what's up" Zek replied ,the boy smiled broadly "I punched a soldier in the face" Zek looked at him "ah okay interesting so kid why do you run laps around here everyday" Zek asked .The boy smile again "why do you ask" he said confused ,Zek laughed "well I was just wondering why in hynes name you run laps when you have enough of those in training anyway" Zek responded.

The boy thought for a moment "oh I just really wanna beat Zells all time record" the boy answered back, Zek chuckled "ah I see well good luck then" Zek told the boy waving as he began to walk again towards the Infirmary.

Zek looked at him for a moment remembering when Zell had first come to Garden he laughed at the memory of Zell doing just that "man its so easy to get away with stuff without the Faculty or Disciplinary Committee its kinda boring with no one reprimanding me for anything" Zek said to himself silently as he entered the Infirmary.

* * *

The Doctor saw him "hello Zek how are you" she asked looking him over ,Zek smirked "perfectly fine Doc" he replied ,he had decided not to bother with the cut on his leg it would heal itself after all he could just cast a cure on it.

"Is Hector here" Zek asked, Dr Kawdawaki nodded "yes he is Zek but he needs his rest" she replied seriously, Zek groaned "is Julia awake then" Zek asked again this time the Doctor stood up and frowned "I'm afraid Julia's still asleep she's very exhausted and has a few broken ribs so it'll be a while before she's awake but that girl I think her name is Tasha will be awake soon".

Zek cocked an eye at the Doctor "um I thought you weren't supposed to reveal patient information" he remarked, she frowned "well I thought you being a friend of hers would want to know" was her sharp response. Zek scratched his head slightly embarrassed by his blunt words "look I don't know her okay and anyway my mind just keeps going back to this dream I had last night" Zek said hoping no one would make too much of it.

Dr Kawdawaki smiled "a lot of people have been having that problem recently so don't be ashamed the battle out there was very violent and if I'm not correct it was a galibadian soldier who did that to you" she said sadly pointing at the scar on Zeks face.

Zek looked down sadly "yeah but It was ages ago" he replied sadly, the Doctor looked at him sympathetically "sorry I didn't mean to remind you" Zek looked at her faking a smile "nah its okay".

* * *

Zek entered the room Tash was in, it seemed she was still asleep according to the Doctor she

Would be awake and ready to leave soon as Zek looked at the girl who was sleeping, he could swear she looked just like the young girl from his dreams only slightly older.

Her eyes were the same blue from the dream and her black hair was the same only it was short and the little girl from his dream had long hair instead.

Zek looked at the clock and sighed it had been fifthteen minutes already he yawned still slightly sleepy from yesterday after about ten minutes of looking around the white boring Infirmary walls he soon found himself drifting into sleep.

**Flashback**

_Six year old Zek sat on a large chair with his teddy bear in hand, he had been given it by a man named Henry from a big building called Timber Maniacs ,he had named it Cub after Tash had suggested it,Zek had liked it and it was easy for them both to say._

_Zek sat there anyway fiddling with his teddy bears red bow, the Matron of the Orphanage had put it on for him a long time ago. Tash was off in the town with a friend of Jason's someone was interested in her for adoption so she wasn't going to be back for a few hours._

_The other children were with a man in the next room who came in three days a week to teach the older children reading and writing, Zek already knew how to read so he was stuck playing by himself. Zek looked at the door knowing the other children would be finished soon, sure enough moments later 4 boys around seven or eight came running into the room before looking directly at their favourite pick on subject._

"_Hey Zeke what you doing?" one of the boys snarled at the 6 year old, Zek knew where this was going and tried his best to ignore them._

"_Nice bear Zeke it would be a shame if someone say...ripped it" another boy remarked grabbing the bear from Zeks grasp, Zek looked at him upset "give it back" Zek cried out causing the boys to laugh. Zek tried to take it back but the other two boys held him back "let go of me you you meanies!" Zek cried out feeling tears began to stain his face._

_The eldest boy who was eight snared at him "okay but the bears mine now ...let go of him boys" he commanded ,they did as they were told and pushed Zek down onto the hard wooden floor with his fathers chain and dog tag falling down onto the ground at the same time._

_One of the boys whispered something to the leader who in turn sniggered and then quickly grabbed the dog tag before Zek could get it "aww is this yours" the boy teased ,Zek looked at him "it was my Daddies give it" he demanded._

_The boy shook his head "you know something Zeke your weak and stupid its no winder your parents abandoned you" the boy responded back throwing it back at Zek and laughing while walking off to tease another orphan kid._

_Zek picked it up and put it around his neck again before running out of the room upset, he knew a place where he could hide and no one could find him well Tash could but she was his only friend besides Andue._

_Jason had seen the whole thing and from what Zek could hear from his hiding spot the four bully's were being scolded by the Matron, Zek however could hear footsteps nearby, he knew it was Jason._

"_Zek come back here!" Zek heard Jason yell out but did not respond._

"_Zek you shouldn't listen to them you'll find your family one day they are just jerks" Jason said again to the now sobbing Zek._

_Zek eventually decided to crawl out from his hiding spot and hugged Jason tightly "Jason what does jerk mean" Zek asked innocently Jason then explained it before realising he had taught the boy yet another word he shouldn't know._

_Zek smiled up at Jason innocently ,he really looked up to him and for some reason Jason would always tell him what certain words meant but would then tell him never to say them ,being six he still didn't know what you should never say to people._

_Zek looked at Jason confused as Jason seemed to be having a fit, Zek had seen his friend Andue have a fit just like this before, Zek grew impatient and started poking him with a stick saying "Jason ...Jason are you having a fit like Andue" Jason soon seemed to snapback to reality and smirked "no Zek I was just thinking come on I think dinners ready I can smell Matron burning it again"._

_Zek looked at the door and smiled he could smell it too he soon took Jason's hand allowing Jason to lead him into the room that he had just ran out of so hastily._

_However just when they entered Zek heard a gruff voice yell "I know your holding rebels here so hand the rebel over or we'll burn it down with those things" Zek didn't know what a rebel was and looked at the man confused._

_The man in a red Galibadian Army uniform was really big and seemed to be demanding something and pointing at the other kids in front of him. One of the soldiers seemed to disagree with the bigger man "sir they are just kids we can't hurt innocent children can we" Zek heard the Soldier ask._

_The gruff man turned to the smaller man in a blue uniform and yell in a scary voice "what are you saying private are you challenging a superior"the Soldier gulped then bravely nodded "yes sir only a real prick would hurt innocent children."_

_The Sergeant seemed to be angry and grabbed Zek by his shirt ,Zek screamed out as he saw the man take out a seemingly big pocket knife out and attempt to stab him, Zek tried to squirm out of the mans grasp but failed and saw the man attempt to stab him._

_Luckily for Zek the mans hands were slippery so his knife slipped out of hands and missed his target, but instead struck Zek on his left cheek leaving two large cuts across it, the man then attempted to grab it and dropped Zek in the process ._

_Zek fell onto the hard ground and began to cry ,Jason was furious by then and grabbed Zek away from the mans reach while taking a nearby cloth to stop the excessive bleeding on Zeks cheek. Zek was crying as his cheek seemed to hurt like anything despite Jason's reassurance._

_What happened next was very fast and lasted for a few moments Jason suddenly left Zek with the cloth and lunged at the man yelling "How dare you hurt a child so cold bloodily" Zek then saw a man take out a gun and knock Jason back, Zek heard a loud bang and Jason lay there gasping in pain while holding his side wincing. The other soldier who had attacked Jason put his gun back and looked at his Superior "well I guess I'll have to burn it down after all" the mean man ordered._

_As soon as the order had been given the Soldier that had been arguing with the big mean man grabbed Zek and a young girl called Julia. He ran out of the room avoiding some gunshots and ran along a longish street "where are we going,"the little girl managed to ask though sobs._

_He faked a smile and knelt to her height "somewhere safe " Zek heard him say before the man looked at him ,Zek had been struggling to keep up so the man attempted to carry him Zek however was stubborn and refused by biting him "oww that hurt" the man yelled grabbing a nearby soldiers attention._

_Zek saw a young brown haired man in a funny looking uniform come up to them and ask "wait are you kidnapping those children" that was when Zek lost consciousness._

_End of flashback_

"Zek ...Zek Loire wake up" a loud voice yelled at him causing Zek to wake suddenly shaking his head in confusion "man I keep seeing those stupid dreams" Zek muttered out loud causing the woman who happened to be Doctor Kawdawaki to laugh at him "ha ha well I think you should get out of here for a while when did you last eat" the doctor inquired.

Zek thought for a moment "uh I think it was yesterday before the battle" "hey wait did I just say that out loud you must think I'm ill or something" he told her nervously.

The doctor chuckled then remarked "the thought had occurred to me" Zek glared at her and left in a hurry.

**An hour later in the Cafeteria**

"Zek!" a girls voice yelled out, Zek turned to see Tash looking at him she was now adorned in a girls Balamb garden Cadet uniform "Zek smiled and waved and shortly after continued to eat his very late breakfast.

"Hi Zek darling" another more familiar voice said from behind him, making him almost choke on his hotdog "Julia uh never ever call me that again because I swear I'll…" Julia looked at him smirking "what come on Zek what you going to do about it".

**(A/N ha a snake)**

Zek suddenly realised something "Julia say that again but in a really childish voice" he asked,

Julia looked at him strangely "okay whatever you say Zeke" she said to his strange request.

"What you going to do about it" Zek smirked as he finally had figured out what his dreams

Had been "so those dreams are really memory's then" he murmured, Tash came up to

The two looking confused "what up Zeke" she asked ignoring the glare from Julia.

Zek smirked evilly "Julia you would tell me the truth if I asked you anything wouldn't you" Julia looked at him weirdly "uh yeah why wouldn't I" Zek looked at her innocently "do you remember Tash from a Orphanage in Timber and is that why you two hate each other so bad" Zek asked bluntly.

Tash's mouth was agape by Zeks statement even she wouldn't have been so blunt, Julia looked at Zek then Tash, Zek just had a stern look that said he'd know if she lied "okay you don't make this easy do you Zek" Zek shook his head .

"Okay yes your right but I just don't know anymore" she said feeling tears threatening her hazel eyes, Zek felt guilty he knew he had been too blunt but he really wanted to know "I'm sorry Julia I didn't mean to upset you or anything I guess I'm just" Zek spoke but was interrupted by Tash "shocked by the realisation of how much your changed".

Julia laughed at Zeks reaction "ha its okay Zek I know you wouldn't dare offend me your too nice for that" Zek scowled "Julia I could offend you if I wanted and I have every reason to say that you're a jerk after what I remembered but I won't as you're my friend so either you or Julia get over the past or I knock sense into you both" Zek said in a scarily serious voice for him.

Tash of course didn't notice and smiled ,Zek had sure changed from when was a child, Tash offered her hand to Julia "truce its all in the past" she said ,Julia smiled and shook it "truce its nice to see you again Tash so have you seen the headmaster yet about where your going to stay" Julia asked .

Zek just went back to his half eaten hotdog but then remembered what he wanted to ask "hey Julia have you seen James or Zell" Julia looked at him "sorry Zek only Hyne knows where they are".

**And that is chapter 18 done done and done Yay this chapter took me 2 weeks to do and sorry if its been really serious recently I'll be sure to put in some humour in the next chapter .Oh and just as a note the next one will be set after they have beaten Ultimecia and somebody help I'm really stuck on Ultimecia so hints are a great help.**


	19. hanging out

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will own the rights to this great game it kicks 7 by far but yeah as I have said about...Uh …52 times he I added up how many no-claimer I have written random uh.**

**I would like to make a huge thanks to Kreg who has made me happy by giving such a nice review and bothering too.**

**And to Thee Slushee as I have told you at school the last chapter made me sad so I have decided to make a nice one as the last 6 chapters have been very serious. Okay well this may have a bit of seriousness but its going to be more just them having fun because from now on Zek, James and co's life's are about to get very complicated.**

**Also it takes place a few months after the last chapter**

**Chapter 19: Hanging out**

It had been a few months since the battle with Galibadia Garden had ended and Ultimecia was now confirmed as dead and hopefully would never bother the world again, despite this Galibadia had made no contact what so ever. And after 3 months Tash had become member of their little group as Nida was usually driving Garden and Zell he had not seen for ages, Speaking of Tash he, Julia and Tash had actually recently been talking about their pasts and Jason in the end they had all seemingly resolved their past differences and become good friends.

Tash also had ended up sharing a Dorm with Julia as many students had gone back to their family's since it was a very dangerous time, so you could only imagine the chaos that happened when no was around!

Zek Loire was now almost eighteen his hair was as messy as usual but it was now slightly longer And reached his shoulders he wore a black short sleeved shirt since his other tops were blood stained and black denim jeans, his scar was still there and now wore a red army style bandana across his head.

One morning there was a knock on the door, Zek was awake and staring blankly at random TV program he soon sighed as the knocking grew louder. When he opened the door minutes later Tash stood there looking at him impatiently "hey Zek you took your time" she remarked, Zek shrugged and replied "sorry I was just thinking".

Tash laughed "ha I thought I could smell burning you know your friend Zells back he wants to talk to you ,oh and he's in the infirmatry apparently Dr Kawdawaki insists on doing medicals on everyone since that battle" she said before running off.

Zek blinked as she had said it very fast and left in a hurry afterwards, he soon sighed and turned off the TV in his Dorm to leave his room heading for the main lobby.

"Hey Zek" Nida greeted as he was walking bye Zek smiled and stopped "hi Nida did Cid give you a break from driving garden today".

* * *

Nida nodded and ran off towards the dorms again ,Zek soon reached the infirmatry to find he was the first here apparently there were several people there and Quistius was helping out "hey Quistius how tough was that sorceress Ulti something" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head "Zek its Ultimecia you should know that by now so how were classes while we were away" she commented knowing Zek hated that topic.

Zek shrugged "boring as usual" he replied ,Quistius chuckled to herself before being interrupted by Cid came in with a woman he assumed to his wife after all rumours had spread rather rapidly about him having a wife.

Cid looked at him and smiled "hello Zek I assume you're here to see Zell oh have you met my wife Edea" he asked, Zek looked at the woman and waved Edea just looked at him sympathetically "nice to meet you Zek Cid told me a lot about you" she said happily causing Zek to wince slightly at what he might have said.

Edea chuckled at the teenage boys response "do you have a guilty conscience Zek Loire" she inquired Zek was taken back by what she said "how ...how did you my name" he stammered causing Quistius to chuckle to herself, Zek glared at her.

Cid laughed then bluntly pointed out "Zek she was a Sorceress for many years she can read your mind you should know that" Zek just shrugged and said "whatever I better go I have class soon" sounding slightly shocked at this revelation.

As he turned and left he heard Hectors muffled laughter "don't you know that all classes were cancelled today" he pointed out causing Zek to reply "oh yeah that's right I better see Zell then".

* * *

He then muttered something in centrian under his breath, Cid looked at him sternly but Zek ignored it and entered Zells Infirmary room to see his friend after months "Zek what's up man!" Zell said glad to see a friendly face apart from the others.

Zek smirked "not much so was Ultimecias domain creepy" Zek inquired he had always imagined an evil Sorceress to live in dark scary castles like the ones he had heard about in his childhood.

Zell laughed "yeah it kinda was but man was it freaky seeing white Seeds sprawled around the place dead hey did you know that seed is still around hundred of years into the future" Zell told him matter of factly.

Zek looked at him fascinated "Really that's so awesome we have a legacy but personally I would hate to be one of the Seeds in Ultimecias time" Zek said seriously, Zell chuckled "yeah I know what you mean but its over now so uh…Zek look I know I've been sticking around the others recently but you, Hector, Julia and James are still my friends okay" Zell apologized.

Zek smiled "sure but I hate to tell you but you know that girl Julia and me helped" Zek said, Zell looked at him interested "yeah man what about her" Zek soon continued "she's actually a childhood friend of me and Julia's so she's kinda a member of our group now" Zek told him.

Zell smiled "ha good on you Zek" Zell commented "oh and she also happens to be very good at martial arts" Zek added slyly. Zell smirked "really I must challenge her sometime" Zell commented at the thought of another martial artist.

Zek laughed at Zells comment ,however soon stopped suddenly as James burst into the room rather excited "hey Zek you beat me here" James remarked annoyed ,Zek gave James a look ,Zell smiled at the two other boys ,they hadn't changed a bit "oh Zell guess what I'm going to do" James questioned rhetorically.

Zell was taken back by James enthusiasm right now it could rival Selphies and that was scary, he was about to say something when another person came in "what's got you so excited" Dr Kawdawaki asked .

James shivered at the medication in her hands but soon recovered knowing it was for Zell not him "oh yeah Tash beat Zek 12 times at tekken and I'm going to defeat the CC Club" he replied to the Doctors question.

Doctor Kawdawaki sighed then looked at the two visitors "uh that's nice well uh good luck and right now Zell needs rest so you and Cadet Loire need to go cause trouble somewhere else" Zek understood and grabbed the over energetic James with him.

When they were in the hallway Zek turned serious "you serious about beating all the CC Club members or are you just all hyperactive from drinking too much fizzy drink" Zek commented. James soon calmed down to look at Zek worried "yes Zek I mean it, I really wanna get in that group and plus I've already beat one member called Jack" James responded.

Zeks frown soon turned into a confident smirk "well James good luck cause your gonna need it" James smiled back "okay Zek I'll tell you guys when I do it okay" James replied to Zeks encouragement.

**

* * *

Two days later**

Zek and Co were all bumming around in Zeks dorm with, Ultimecia having been defeated everyone seemed to be celebrating ,it seemed as if all of garden was speaking of it apart from the occasional trepie who was speaking about their dreams of Quistius fighting alongside them.

"Man those trepies are weird" Tash remarked before taking a chip from the bowl that was conveniently placed on Zeks desk which was for once tidy.

"Zek did you actually clean your desk up" Hector asked sceptically, Zek glared at him "so I cleaned my desk up what's so wrong with that" Zek demanded slightly frustrated by how his friends kept invaded his Dorm.

It wasn't that he minded it but he wished they could hang out in someone else's dorm for once like they used too.

James however had seemed to vanish into thin air since last weeks proposal, it seemed he had really meant what he had said about defeating the CC Club, Zek was getting very worried now.

"Zek guess what" James yelled out bursting into the room making Tash drop a plastic bowl full of chips all over Julia's head ,Zek and Hector laughed Julia however was not the least bit impressed and was glaring at Tash despite her apologies.

Zek soon stopped laughing to pause his game of tekken 5 with Hector, to look up at his friend "yeah what's got you so excited" he asked sure he hadn't seen James so enthusiastic before.

**(A/N if you haven't guessed already Zek is the Card king and James doesn't know and I based it on the CC club in the actual game but added Zek into it and I wasn't actually sure of the actual rankings in the game so bear with me okay)**

James smirked proudly showing a card to his friend proudly "so you won a card what's so great about that" Zek remarked seeing no significance in it ,James looked at him shocked "do you know who's it is" James said to him.

Zek looked at it closely and realised who's it was "oh shit you're really serious about beating the CC Club aren't you James" Zek remarked shocked by how fast James was beating the other members and what worried him was he was next.

James nodded his head "sure am now I only have to beat the card king and then the Card Master who ever that is" James told him grinning in a confident manner, Zek faked a smile.

"Good on you James I hope you beat that guy whoever he is" Zek said sounding worried, James picked it up "hey man what's wrong you sound worried about something" Zek faked a smile again.

"Nah its okay you go find him I'm sure he'll turn up" Zek told him, James looked at him smirking "your right come on Tash lets go find this King and show him who's boss" James yelled leaving the dorm again.

Tash also went as the glares Julia were giving her were beginning to scare her so she left for personal safety reasons.

Zek sighed in relief "oh shit I'm so dead if he finds out who the card king is I don't wanna lose my status" he whined once he was sure they were gone.

Zek however hadn't realised hector and Julia was still in the room, Hector had heard the whole thing while Julia had been too busy listening to her MP3 player.

"Zek are you just going to just send James on a wild goose chase to find this non existent card king or are you going to tell him the truth" Hector scolded, Zek glared at him "I'll tell him eventually and anyway if I verse him under that status I can't go easy on him and he'll be crushed if I defeat him"Zek remarked back.

Julia looked at them blankly as she still had her MP3 player going very loudly "so Julia what you listening to" Zek asked desperate to change the subject, Hector looked at Zek sternly "what you going to do when he figures out who the card king really is" Zek looked away from Julia who muttered a answer to the previous question "HIM killing loneliness" Hector scoffed "it figures" Julia glared at him "shut up hector at least I don't sing high school musical songs to myself in my dorm" she snapped back at him.

Making Hector turn a bright red colour and causing Zek and Julia to both fall on the floor laughing "that is just lame Hector hey I should post it on the message board" Zek remarked ducking away from the random piece of paper thrown at him.

**(A/N okay I don't hold a grudge against those who actually like high school musical but seriously I hate that song its so annoying and Him was the song I was listening to at the time)**

"Takes one to know one Zek" Hector remarked leaving in a huff ,Julia just shrugged and went back to her music ,Zek looked at her "wanna verse me in tekken" he asked ,Julia smirked "sure but I'll beat you Zeke" she teased putting her beloved MP3 away.

Zek looked at her grinning "oh yeah you think so" he remarked back confidently, she smirked back "I do think so" she answered back and with that they began to play vigorously eyes focussed on the screen.

**And with that I end chapter 19 slightly serous but a bit of humour so tell if you enjoyed it.**


	20. winhill part 1

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will own the rights to this great game it kicks 7 by far but yeah as I have said about...Uh …52 times now so lol I added up how many no-claimers I've written random uh.**

**Okay just a note in case you get confused this chapter will take place 2 weeks after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Winhill part 1**

Zek stared blankly at the television screen for fear of getting game over.

Zeks serious expression soon grew to a wide grin, he was close to winning this level after about twenty tries and numerous insults at the screen.

Just as he was just about to reach it ,Tash came bounding into the room jumping on him "Tash I was so damm close why'd you have do that" he snapped at her throwing the controller to the ground acravated.

Tash looked at Zek a bit scared by how childish he could be when he was angry, but yet cute, Zek just glared at her.

Tash then smirked and took out a camera "snap" she remarked evilly looking at the picture of Zek on her phone, Zek was not the least bit amused and protested.

"Delete that picture or else" he threatened, Tash looked at him teasingly "or what Zek" Tash said grinning evilly "you don't wanna know" he said in an equally evil voice.

Tash shivered slightly at the way he had said it but soon recovered ,and put the phone away despite his pleas "no Zek I'm not gonna delete it ,hey I should put it up on the Balamb message board!" she said to herself grinning at the thought.

Zek frowned and tried to grab it off her, but Tash was too quick and left the room in a hurry "it figures never teach a girl how to use the message board" he muttered to himself once more staring at the TV screen and pressing restart.

Zek however was soon interrupted again a few minutes later by James who looked rather frustrated "no luck finding the Card King" Zek said knowing the reason behind this, James nodded sighing.

"I don't get it I've asked everyone and no one knows who the hell this guy is I've beaten Commander Leonhart" James said slumping onto Zeks bed.

Zek sighed and paused his game "James I can't stand to see you so miserable so I'll tell you who he is and why he has yet to challenge you" Zek told him, James expression changed from misery to looking like a eager little kid "yeah who is he and why is he such a wimp" James remarked.

Zek scowled "first of all he's no wimp and second he has yet to challenge you because you haven't beaten Cid yet" Zek told him, James was smiling "so that's what I have to do oh of course Cid why'd I never think of that but hey you said you'd tell me who he was" James said again

Zek looked at him seriously "the Card King is me" Zek told him shuddering at the thought of James reply, James was stunned "you are the Card King then didn't you tell me before" James demanded. Zek sighed "because I can't you have to be worthy but I'll tell you what beat Cid and I promise I'll take you on but remember I won't be easy this time" Zek told him bluntly.

James saluted him playfully "I will and Zek…" James said causing Zek to reply "yes James" James smirked "prepare to get your ass kicked" Zek scoffed.

Sure enough James came back eager and ready to challenge Zek one hour later "I did it took me ages but I found Cid and won so you ready to lose Zek" James demanded.

Zek shrugged "okay James show me what you got you know you've never seen my real skills before so whatever you do don't cry when you lose" Zek told him, James looked at strangely.

"Someone actually cried when they versed you" he remarked, Zek nodded 'yeah one of the other members kinda made me feel bad too" he told James who just laughed "pathetic well I won't and we're friends".

Just when they had begun the strangely intense game of triple triad, an announcement came over the intercom _"All students of Garden we're stopping for a day at a little village called Winhill so anyone who wants to leave Garden for a day can go and explore the town thank you oh and please remember that Seed exams are in two weeks so be prepared"_ Cid announced over the intercom.

Zek looked at James slightly confused "okay that was strange they actually letting us loose somewhere" James agreed "hey Zek not that I want to forfeit or anything but wanna get some fresh air and cause havoc".

Zek nodded "yeah let's have some fun but first we finish this game oh and if you do lose your still one of the club now so welcome" Zek told his friend happily.

**20 long and tense minutes later**

"Okay I can do this… I can do this man I can't believe how good James has become" Zek muttered to himself," "I'm waiting" James remarked abnocisly.

Zek looked at his last card left it was perfect "ready to accept defeat James" Zek remarked smirking evilly, James cocked an eye at him ,but knew if Zek was smirking like that it was game over "just put your damm card down Zek".

Zek did as James asked and won the match 5-4 "nice one James you got close and may I say something" Zek said encouraging a response "yeah what Zek" James replied.

"How in hynes name did you get so good so quickly one minute I'm beating you with low level cards next you are actually close to defeating my level 7 and 8 cards!" Zek blurted out.

James looked at Zek blankly after that outburst and soon smirked "one word practise and watching you play" James remarked back, Zek looked at him sceptically "actually James you said seven words but lets just get out of here shall we" Zek said packing his cards away, James merely nodded and followed suit.

**One hour later in Winhill**

Zek and James walked into a sleepy looking town along cobble stone streets, it reminded Zek almost of a ghost town despite the few garden students sitting around taking this chance to get fresh air.

Zek and James walked down a long cobble stoned road until they came to a small house "uh Zek did Hector by any chance tell us where he hangs out here" James asked, Zek looked at him weirdly "I thought you knew" Zek replied also unsure.

It took a few minutes to realise neither knew or had any idea where Hector would most likely be, then an idea sparked in Zeks mind "hey didn't he say he came from here maybe he'll be at his parents house" Zek blurted out.

"Good idea Zek but I can't help but think we forgot something" James stated looking confused, Zek thought for a moment "shit we did Tash and Julia man we are so dead" Zek said imaging the two girls' faces.

"Well its about time you two remembered!" they heard a female voice yell out at them "do we dare turn around" Zek said knowing what awaited them ,James looked Zek equally scared "we better get this over with".

"Julia ,Tash what are you guys doing here" Zek said innocently as if he had never forgotten to meet them ,Julia was not convinced and knew how both boys worked "don't even try those lame excuses Zek you forgot didn't you" Julia snapped looking at Zek angrily.

James saved Zek knowing it was his fault as well "no it's my fault too so you can blame me too" James said bluntly putting a hand on his chest, Julia glared at James this time "Males are idiots Tash he's yours" Julia remarked walking off angrily.

Tash shrugged while Zek and James looked at each other "man Julia's been hanging around Xu and Quistius too much" Zek commented, Tash and James both nodded in agreement.

"So who knows Hectors address" James asked changing the topic, it succeeded as Tash shrugged and Zek just said "I don't know but there's no way we're asking directions".

Tash sighed maybe Julia was right about them being idiots after all but was silently celebrating the fact that Zek was hers at last.

**(A/N if you haven't already figured out Tash has a crush on Zek and Zek also likes her back)**

"Excuse me young man are you lost" an old Woman asked as she emerched from the small home, she had heard the argument outside and was interested.

Zek spun around awkwardly almost tripping over himself to see the Women smiling at him, Tash laughed then asked "oh do you by chance know where a Hector Jacobs parents live" she asked in a polite voice scaring her friends witless.

The Women signalled for them to come in it as it was beginning to rain outside ,Zek looked up at the dark clouds in the sky ,he actually like the rain but James and Tash dragged him inside "hey I can walk you know" Zek blurted out receiving a look from a old man inside the home.

The women put out some cups and poured them some tea taken back by the sudden welcome Tash accepted as did James Zek grudgingly accepted "thank you what's your name" Tash said innocently again.

The Women chuckled to herself when she saw Zek looking around the small home glancing at the many flowers in the room.

"Wow I've never seen you kids around here before what brings you here?" the Women asked taking a seat also "oh my apologies my names Sarah Jordan and that's my husband" she said pointing out the man across the room who was now tending to some flowers.

"What's he doing anyway and whys there so many flowers around here?" Zek asked intrigued, Tash rolled her eyes while James just shrugged, the Women smiled then spoke once more "well if you like flowers I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here after all that's all we have".

Zek nodded finally understanding why there were so many flowers around, but much to Zeks distraught the women went on "not many youngsters come here or stay here most leave here to chase their big dreams" she said.

Tash smiled "yeah I suppose that would happen but do you know where hectors parents live" Tash asked again, this time the women told them the answer "in the town square there's an old pub building Hectors parents lived there after a woman named Raine died there ask my husband for more details".

**Tashs POV**

Tash thanked her for the tea as the two boys had left as soon as they could escape "sorry about them and thanks very much for the tea" Tash said for them, the women smiled "its alright most youths really hate sitting down like that tell me something uh…"

The women began to say "Tasha but my friends call me Tash" the women nodded "well Tasha I can't help but think are you in love with young Mr Loire there" the women continued.

Tash was taken back by this "why ….and how do you know his last name" she blurted out seeing they thankfully were being distracted by the old man in the far corner of the room.

"I know the look but does he know "she asked kindly, Tash shook her head "no but how did you know his last name?" she asked again demanding an answer.

The women looked down sadly "there used to be a flower in the town square it was owned by a woman named Raine, it also acted as a pub during the war before the one we currently experienced".

Tash looked at her intrigued but noticed the women had stopped speaking as the two boys came back "hey Tash we're going to this old pub place we'll meet you there are you cool with that" Zek asked her ,she nodded "okay Zek I'll see you soon" she said as they left.

**Outside an old pub **

"So this is the place or at least I think it is" Zek remarked looking at the old building sceptically, James looked at it just as sceptically as Zek "well lets just check it out shall we" James remarked as they entered the pub.

When they entered they saw dusty looking chairs and tables, there were also old menus turned brown over the years on the walls and old bottles of alcohol on the shelf's "wow this place hasn't seen a clean in a while has it" Zek commented before seeing James walk up a staircase.

"Hey man wait up…"Zek yelled as he ran up to catch up to James ,but fell over stunned when he saw a white figure walk by him "ahh!..."Zek screamed falling back onto the hard floor.

**And I'll stop here cause I'm evil and it's been a while since I put in a nice cliffy so read and review and I'll update soon so please review you'll make me very happy if you do. **


	21. Winhill part 2

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will own the rights to this great game it kicks 7 by far but yeah as I have said about...Uh …52 times now so lol I added up how many no-claimers I've written random uh.**

**Chapter 21: Winhill part 2**

"Hey man wait up…"Zek yelled as he ran up to catch up to James, but fell over stunned when he saw a white figure walk by him "ahh..."Zek screamed falling back onto the hard floor.

"Hey Zek are you okay man?" James asked after seeing zek trip over and scream, Zek got to his feet painfully "oww who made that floor so damm hard" Zek complained.

"I believe the person who built it Zek" a sharp voice remarked, Zek looked up to see Quistius staring at him, Zek looked at her surprised "hey what the hell are you doing here shouldn't you be with the rest of the orphanage gang or something" Zek snapped back.

Quistius laughed holding her hand over her mouth before replying "well yes but Squalls kinda taken Rinoa on a date and Irvine and Selphie are away enlisting people to help rebuilt Trabia and Zell well you know what Zells like" she said.

James and zek exchanged glances they understood exactly what she meant "so your alone for now isn't Xu around or something" Zek asked, Quistius smiled "yes but I can't find her I was wondering if you're seen Julia" Quistius asked.

Zek cringed when he remembered Julia storming off after their mistake "Tash he's yours" Zek mouthed to himself then it clicked into place the reason why Julia and Tash were always at each others throats.

"Wow she actually likes me after all" Zek said forgetting anyone was watching, James looked at Zek confused now he was the only one who didn't know, quistois chuckled "you mean to tell me Zek Loire you've just realised they both have feelings for you".

Zek scowled at her "hey that's so unfair how was I supposed to know that, it's not like they openly confessed their love to me!"

Quistius shook her head in dismay "girls don't do that Zek and Julia keeps trying to show it anyway but your too blind to see it almost as bad as Squall was wait...Zek your last names Loire right" Quistius asked clicking to something.

Before zek could answer Hector emerched from the door up the staircase "your conversations loud enough to inform the whole village you know" Hector remarked receiving glares from the two boys and a shrug from quistious

"Hector be nice to your friends I'm sure I taught you better" a woman lectured Hector, Zek and James loved "so this is the mother you're always talking about" Zek remarked slyly, Hector scowled And tried to retort but was stopped by a look from his mother again.

"Please come upstairs Hectors never so rude before and I certainly did not teach him these manners" the woman said again, Zek scoffed "I've seen worse from Hector" James snidely remarked also, Hector groaned "why am I even friends with you two".

Quistius left soon after spotting Squall and Rinoa being pestered by a villager, meanwhile zek and James took a seat in a reasonably large room, as Zek took a seat a white flash went across the room "what the fucks going on is this place haunted or something" Zek blurted out.

Hector smirked evilly as Zek received a stern look from Mrs Jacobs "young man I do not condone swearing or any other offensive language in this household I know your father was like that but you hopefully aren't that bad!" she scolded ,Zek looked horrified at this.

James laughed but received another look of similar standards, Hector actually felt sorry for Zek then after all zek had no idea of who his dad was or the story behind this pub "uh mum he doesn't even know who his father is or who Raine is either" Hector explained.

The women looked at hector and understood, she soon turned back to Zek "my apologies Zek you must be wondering how I knew who you were after all this".

Zek was still taking in the last statement, he had heard enough of this Raine from Mrs Jordan and her husband who had insisted on going on about a girl named Ellone and flowers done by a women called Raine.

Hector could tell Zek was now very confused ,but knew Zek would click to it sooner or later after all it was now common knowledge about the Commander being the son of president Loire, Zek of course had shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

Zek snapped of his thought when being offered a chocolate biscuit "so let me get this straight my fathers this idiot guy and my mother was this Raine person who used to live here then who is Ellone?" Zek asked now very interested.

"She was adopted by Raine and your Father who's name was Laguna Loire, they then got married and he ran off when soldiers came and kidnapped Ellone" Mrs Jordan explained to Zek.

Zek took all of it in "so this Ellone what happened to her" Zek asked once more, the woman chuckled it was nice that someone was interested "Ellone was saved and got sent back here but Raine died giving birth to twins".

"So I have a brother scarness" Zek said at the thought, Mrs Jacobs nodded knowing exactly what was going to be asked "how come I've never meet him or this Ellone" he asked, the women frowned.

"Well when Raine gave birth there was a slight defect and Squall was born first completely healthy but..." Zek gulped knowing whatever came next wasn't going to be good.

The women continued to speak but sadly this time "when you were born you had a birth defect and had to go to Deljing Hospital everyone thought you died but I seems we were wrong its quite possible you've already met your siblings but they wouldn't have a clue about you I'm sorry to have to tell you this" the women finished explaining.

Zek was speechless he didn't know whether to be angry or upset, Zek knew he was going to be angry sometime soon ,but he wouldn't do that until everyone was gone so no one would ever know".

Zek then decided to hide his actual feeling and faked a smile rather badly "I guess that explains something but hey did you say Squall you don't mean the person I think you're referring too"

Hector nodded knowing exactly what Zek was thinking "yes our oh so great Commander" Hector told him bluntly.

Zek slumped "of all people why him", Mrs Jacobs looked at him sympathetically and asked if he was okay "yeah I'm okay just a bit shocked that's all" Zek lied he now wanted out of here really badly.

Zek looked at his watch and smiled "oh look at the time we better go meet Tash well it was nice to meet you Mrs Jacobs your sons a great friend so uh yeah "Zek said obviously eager to get out of there.

Hector was going to say something but when they were out of the room Zeks fake smile faded into a frown "Zek your not alright are you" Hector asked.

Zek didn't answer but sniffed something "hey there's a strange flower like smell here "Zek remarked, Hector knew why as he had spent most of his childhood here.

Zek and James looked around the room interested, sure he wasn't a fan of flowers but he didn't think scents appearing suddenly like this were a normal thing!

"Hey I found the source of it" Zek said lifting up a lone white flower from underneath an old table, Hector and James however didn't answer and were instead looking at the old counter.

Zek looked to see what was so fascinating "oh shit please be my imagination please be my imagenation" Zek murmured to himself.

They were all staring at a figure behind the counter a woman with brown hair, a yellow headband and yellow sweater looked at them.

**(A/N I think that's what she looks like in the game)**

Zek was speechless but knew in an instant who it was, the women upstairs had shown him a photo of Raine "uh…." Zek managed to stammer out scared witless, the figure smiled kindly at him gesturing for Zek to come closer.

Hector had gotten over it "wow so it is haunted after all", James glared at him "this isn't the time for that Hector do you have any idea how Zek is feeling right now" James snapped at Hector.

Zek soon regained his voice "uh something tells me I'm supposed to do something but I really don't honestly know what" Zek stated still standing in the same spot.

Hector sighed "she's pointing at you this is your only chance so move you moron" Hector snapped, Zek glared at him and walked forward until he stood at the counter, the women smiled and put something in his hand and then vanished leaving a cat in its place.

(A/N it's based on something that happens during the game I added the necklace thing cause it seemed like a good idea at the time)

Zek picked it up and looked to see a necklace with a lion figure on the end of it , he smiled and held it tight "come on guys lets go find Tash I need to tell her something" Zek said leaving the house with two speechless friends following behind silently.

And that's where I'll end it mwa ha ha I'm so evil I'm so evil believe it or not half of this was written in school during my free periods.


	22. Broken

**I don't own ff8 and never will and shash I still reckon 8s better but yeah apart from that random note I don't own anything!**

**Except Zek, James, Hector, Tash and Julia so yeah I hate no claimers but I don't wish to be sued.**

**Chapter 22: Broken **

Zek Loire woke the next morning at 6 am instead his of usual 8am, usually he would wake James or watch some TV ,but today was different he couldn't seem to get something out of his thoughts ,this was what had given him nightmares the night before and what awoke him at this hyne forsaken hour of the morning.

Zek instead lay on his bed admiring the newly aquaried griever necklace in fascination much like a small child with a new toy, he soon dragged himself up from the bed blankets to stand, it was freezing but he did not notice.

Afterwards Zek walked out of the room and peered into James dorm to his relief James was still fast asleep, Zek was in no mood to get into a conversation with anyone right now.

Zek soon went to the bathroom they shared and showered before getting changed into a pair of black and red track pants and a plain black muscle top while equipping a black belt with a scabbard around his waist, he wanted to blow off some steam in the training centre.

Before leaving he put the necklace Around his neck he would respect his Mother after what happened yesterday, as Zek walked towards the training centre he passed the Instructors who were the only ones crazy enough to be up at this hour.

"Good morning Zek" Instructor Blake greeted, Zek frowned then grunted "hi" in response the Instructor looked at him worried "Zek are you okay you seem different" Zek glared at him causing the Instructor to back away.

**3 hours later**

After defeating a few Grats, bite bugs and other various monsters Zek left the training centre still frustrated as to why he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, was what his family thought so important.

After this he had gone to the Cafeteria to get some breakfast and was early for homeroom for once!

Zek didn't know how long he had waited for the others to turn up but cursed himself for forgetting his beloved laptop "what's up Zek" James blurted out seeing his friend ,Zek looked at him blankly "go away" Zek murmured shocking James quite a bit.

"Hey man what's going on why you acting so Squall like so sudden" James said questionably, Zek ignored James and soon Tash and Julia's pestering questions ,until finally an Instructor appeared in the room.

Much to their surprise it was Quistius "hello uh I suppose your wondering why I'm here instead of Instructor Aki well Instructor Aki has been moved to teaching an advanced Seed class and I've got my licence back so as of now I'm your Instructor "Quistius explained.

Zek frowned she was one of the only people to have actually figured out his secret, she had encountered him early on in the morning with it "yay we're actually be taught by the oh so great Instructor Trepe" trepie proclaimed receiving looks from everyone else.

Instructor Trepe frowned then reprimanded the trepie who accepted detention rather well "trepies are weird" Zek remarked getting nods from his friends who he was still ignoring.

"Okay class you have the field exam in 13 days now so I expect you all to study for it" Quistius lectured, everyone groaned except for the trepies and himself "when did you join her fan club" Julia remarked trying to get a response from Zek.

Soon homeroom was finished but everyone who had qualified for the actual practical exam had to stay behind for a two hour study hall this was how things were going to be ran until the exams with the exception of training sessions.

"Now I have written some of the examples of situations you may end up in remember Galibadia has yet to formally declare peace so be prepared for possible encounters with the Galibadian army again" Quistius explained.

Most people were now either really interested in what she had to say or just playing around on the network or message board "okay then heres an easy question name four different GFs used by seeds to fight?" Quistis asked the class.

Zek decide to pay attention for once ,after all It would distract him from the thoughts of who he was "Ifrit, Shiva, Diablo's and Doomtrain" he answered making the class go silent ,Zek was usually known for being one of the smartest students in garden but not for paying attention in class.

"Uh that's correct how about this one cadet Loire what is the strongest GF after Eden and Bahumet and something about it?"

Zek knew in an instant "Griever and he doesn't serve just anyone he also was what GF Ultimecia used" Zek answered for the sake of it "uh that's also correct are you feeling okay Zek" Quistius asked concerned.

Zek rolled his eyes "does it matter I got the answers correct" Zek remarked back sharply causing James and co to wince "okay Zeks definitely not okay" James said receiving a rare glance from Zek "he responds" Tash proclaimed in victory ,Zek did not reply and just continued answering the questions.

After class finished James walked up to him Tash closely behind "hey Zek you okay man you answered more questions then Julia" James asked, Zek walked off murmuring "just leave me alone".

Quistius however stopped Zek in his tracks "Zek I want to talk to you" she stated ignoring the ohs of other cadets who were leaving for break, Zek frowned but followed along anyway "can you hurry up I wanna be alone" he said bluntly.

"Zek I know your Squalls brother its obvious and why are we being all Squall like so suddenly ,what did they say to you yesterday and don't think I didn't notice the griever necklace around your neck" she pointed out.

Zek rolled his eyes skyward "I'm fine so just leave me alone okay I don't care who my brother or stupid family is okay I don't need it" Zek retorted angrily trying to avoid showing emotion.

Quistius tried to stop him but Zek walked straight past her "please don't cut yourself off like Squall did Zek" Quistius said as he left, Zek glared at her "I'm not squall so get over it" Zek yelled back storming off out the door.

**At break**

Zek did not join James, Tash and co for lunch which caused a lot of discussion between the friends "so let me get this straight Zek is doing what!" Hector exclaimed shocked by what he had just heard.

"He's really distant and swearing more then usual It's like we don't exist or something It's so…"James stated not being able to finish the sentence as Julia cut in "Squall like".

Tash soon joined in "yeah very Squall like only he used 5 word not one" Tash added causing a bit of laughter .It didn't last long as Hector and the others soon went quiet once more "its not funny this is bad he's reacting worse then I thought I think we're gonna need help with this" Julia stated.

The others agreed "but who Zek won't even respond to Tash and we all know he likes her" Hector pointed out, they thought then Julia came up with a brilliant plan "wait I know what we need" she proclaimed.

James looked at her impatiently "who then genius" James said, Julia glared at him "someone who knows about squall or a certain orphanage gang" she said slyly.

So the group then approached the Orphanage gang looking at them innocently "this is about Zek isn't it" Quistius asked seeing the concern on their faces, they all nodded "we were wondering" Julia started but stopped.

Rinoa and Squall had arrived at the table and were looking at them strangely, Selphie looked away from Irvine in interest "what's going on" she asked ,Julia thought about informing her but if she did the garden might as well know and Zek wouldn't be thanking her.

Quistius continued for her "they want Squalls help to talk Zek out of acting stoic" Quistius explained, Squall looked up confused "why me" Rinoa looked at him "because he's your brother Squall and he thinks no one loves him anyone can tell from the griever necklace he's wearing" Rinoa stated matter of factly. Squall scoffed but was elbowed by Rinoa "Squall if you don't I'll tell Ellone or I'll take your gunblade away" Rinoa threatened.

Squall shook his head but was ambushed a wave of glares "fine I'll do it but why didn't sis know of him" Squall asked, Hector then told them "ouch that would hurt no wonder he's so distant he must be heartbroken" Rinoa said feeling compassion for Squalls supposedly dead twin brother.

"We are so going to help hey does that make him technically one of us after all he is Ellones little brother" Selphie said loudly receiving interested looks from those around the room ,Hector slapped himself "you don't have to tell the world".

**At Zeks dorm**

Zek sat in his Dorm staring at the wall of the room deep in thought ,he had tried to play the Sims or listen to music but nothing would distract him from these thoughts "ugh I hate this so much" Zek muttered .

However just as Zek had begun to relax again, Zek heard a few knocks on the door "go away I don't want visitors" Zek yelled out, but the knocking continued "I told you go away!" Zek yelled loudly at the person at the door.

Zek then opened it expecting Julia or James but never Squall Leonhart at his door, Zek soon recovered from the shock and narrowed his eyes at his brother "what the fuck do you want" Zek demanded.

Squall rolled his eyes then looked at Rinoa, Zek groaned "if you're here to play commiserater don't even bother because you and I both know you're only being forced to by the orphanage gang" Zek stated bluntly.

Squall smirked slightly "tell me about it ,can you let me in at least" Squall muttered ,Zek stared at his brother for a bit longer then let Squall in sighing and muttering something about meddling friends.

"Uhh…."Squall started ,Zek turned off the tv and looked at Squall he was starting to feel sorry for his brother as squall was never for conversation "um hi" Squall said blankly unsure of how to start a conversation.

Zek glared at Squall "oh man uh this is really difficult" Zek started to say even he hated too much of this kind of awkward silence.

This went on for a while much to everyone else who was ease dropping disappointment "man this so boring" Zell whined ,Rinoa sighed "wow they really are twins neither can hold a conversation with each other kinda cute though" Rinoa commented.

Quistis sighed as the bell rang for classes to start again "well the bells gone I have to teach my new class so tell me if we make any progress later" she said leaving, James stopped her "what about Zek he's supposed to be in class isn't he" Quistius smiled kindly "I'll cut Zek some slack and I'll explain his absence to cid later but as for you" she started.

James scowled "come on he's my best friend I can't leave him like this" Quistius looked at him, Tash and Julia sternly "Cadet Seagill you really aren't at all like your father are you" Quistius pointed out.

James turned white at the mention of his father "uh no and how the hell you know my Dad" James blurted out, Zell cut in this time "he's Laguna's friend and a presidential aide so how you end up here anyway" Zell asked.

James never got the chance to reply as Julia and Quistius dragged him with them, Tash just followed she was intent on avoiding the same embarrassment.

Just as they left a girl with short brown hair and blue top and a green shawl entered "is Squall in here I got told he was in here but I can't think why" she stated looking confused at the group of seeds all grouped up near the door.

Rinoa looked at her and signalled for her to be quiet "shush we're watching them" she said confusing Ellone even more, Rinoa sighed then brought Ellone closer to the door now they could so she could see them though the small door hole.

**Meanwhile**

"Look you think you've had it hard have you ever found out that everyone thinks your fuckin dead and no knows you exist" Zek yelled at Squall who had been explaining to him how Ellone had left him.

"No but…" squall replied unsure of a retort ,from what he had just heard Zeks childhood really did suck "you know something Squall unlike you who cut himself off from others at least I got over it and that's really hard you know" Zek said again angrily.

Squall sighed "whatever Look Zek if I'm right Ellone and the rest of them will all be outside listening to us" Squall stated, Zek could swear he had never heard so much from Squall ever I "uh I see what you mean let me show you something" Zek said turning on his laptop to show a screen of a camera to show the others outside his dorm.

"Wait did you just calm down slightly" Squall asked shocked by the sudden change in Zeks attitude ,Zek looked at Squall shrugging "well I kinda am still angry but I guess I just needed to get that off my chest and it only took someone irritating enough to make do so" Zek said not meaning the last bit.

Squall frowned but then realised Zek was only joking and had been playing around with the ease droppers "should we interrupt them dear brother" Zek whispered quietly enough for them not to hear.

Squall nodded at him still kinda confused but soon a ghost of a smile crept onto his face "I believe your smiling dear brother" Zek remarked slyly ignoring the glare from Squall and heading to the doorway.

Zek soon opened the door harshly causing everyone to fall over each other as they had all been leaning on it "ease droppers!" Zek yelled out, everyone looked to see Zek and squall glaring at them.

"Uh hi guy's nice day eh we're just uh going" Zell said stepping away slowly, no one else tried to explain themselves as they knew they were pretty much were busted.

"Ellone" Squall said seeing Ellone among them, Zek looked at squall confused "that's Ellone" Rinoa explained to Zek, "uh okay then what are you doing here" Zek asked.

Rinoa sighed and nudged them back into the room, Ellone followed behind mildly amused by their faces as they were being threatened by her poking "hey this is my Dorm not squalls you know" Zek complained.

Rinoa glared at him which shut Zek up fast "of course I know that I just wanted to know if its any better then Squalls Dorm" Rinoa remarked looking the room over ,Ellone did the same and spied some photos on a wall near the bed area.

"Aww your so cute as a little kid shame Squall didn't smile though you know you look a lot like Laguna you know" Ellone said causing Rinoa to turn her attention from a stuffed toy Panda with a red headband on Zeks bed.

"Wow Ellone your so right Zek is cute in that top" Rinoa said cooing over a very embarrassing class photo of Zek at in year 2 in a bright red fuzzy monster truck t-shirt "aww man I had no idea that was there" Zek said cringing at the very amused look on Squalls face.

"I didn't know there was such thing as a fuzzy monster truck" Hector commented, Zek glared at him evilly "I was seven you moron" Zek retorted at Hectors comment.

"Shut up Leonhart at least I say more then two word sentences" Zek retorted ,Ellone sighed and walked up to Zek and Squall smiling evilly "so how would either of you like to eat some late lunch cause its like 2pm and Uncle Laguna's meeting me for later" Ellone stated.

Zek and Squall looked at each other mortified by the idea "wait did you say Dad was here" Zek blurted out, Ellone nodded "yeah how else would I be here we're staying for a while since Cid kinda invited him and Ward and Kiros are here as there's some negotiations happening in a week" Ellone explained.

Zek felt like shrinking by tomorrow everyone in garden would know and with Laguna around it meant absolute disaster for Zek, he would be permanently labelled as the Commander's brother and poor James would have his Dad around too, so he and James would have to be careful.

Zek soon realised the two girls were once more looking at photos of his friends on the wall this time one of him at Zells Ma's house in a batman suit "hey don't look at those they're private" Zek yelled getting their attention at once. Zek patience had run thin "get out!" Zek yelled kicking his older sister, Rinoa and Squall out the door, Hector had left a while ago knowing this would happen.

Zek slumped to the floor "this sucks I'll never be able to show my face again" Zek muttered to himself before going over to get rid of some anger on his playstation 2.

**And with that I end this chapter and please somebody review other then thee I know your out there I have this thing called stats and anonymous reviews I really don't bite people!**

**And that was hard to write so I hope it wasn't to cliché or anything**


	23. return of a past role model

**I do not own ff8 and never will all OCs are mine and mine only so don't sue me**

**Chapter 23**

**Return of a former role model**

Zek and co were in Balamb to upgrade their weapons as their field exam was coming up, well partly cause of that it was also because word of Zeks origins had managed to reach everyone in Garden, and Zek was getting so annoyed with the constant questioning that Zek had almost gone berserk on a cadet hence they had gone there so he calm down.

Currently they were entering a small weapons store near Zells house "wow it sure is small in Deljing city their shops were huge" Tash commented, Hector laughed "Tash you and I are the only ones who have been to Deljing city" Hector remarked.

"I thought you lived in Winhill" Zek asked ,Hector sighed "where do you think I got my clothes from Zek and besides all supplies come from there" Hector pointed out further, Zek shrugged "whatever lets get this over with" Zek stated entering the small shop.

"Hello is anyone like here" Zek asked entering the small weapons shop ,he couldn't see anything apart from 3 huge boxes and a counter then he heard a man yell out in frustration as he was attempting to carry several heavy boxes at once "poor guy does'nt he know not to take so much at once" Hector commented.

Zek shrugged "guess not lets help him" Hector stared at Zek in awe "why he's just some random guy in Balamb" Hector protested, Zek stared at him "you mean your actually like those people in Winhill who don't like strangers" Zek slyly remarked knowing it would make Hector change his mind.

Zek and Co approached the struggling man "uh hey guys you need something cause all my weapon stuff is in these boxes" the man asked politely ,Zek looked at the boxes they sure looked heavy "are they heavy" James asked ,the man smiled slightly "yeah kinda".

James backed away "uh then no thanks we'll come back later" James said at the same time but was stopped by Tash "James…" Julia stated giving him a look that said do it.

"Okay we'll help stupid meddlers" James complained lifting one of the boxes which weighed a ton "what's in these things" Tash complained making Zek take the other side "parts for upgrading weapons" the man replied just as they finally reached the weapon shop.

Zek and Tash dropped it flat onto to the floor hitting Hectors foot by accident "hey watch where you're putting that my feet aren't bullet proof you know" Hector complained gripping his saw foot.

Tash and Zek laughed "that expression suits you" Zek remarked, Hector glared at them "shut up Loire" Zek poked his tongue out defiantly, Tash just laughed.

The man looked at them confused "Loire that name sounds familiar" Julia shrugged "they do" the man smiled at her before realising he had yet to introduce himself "thanks so much for the help guys" he said in thanks, James looked up and playfully saluted "yeah sure can we upgrade our weapons now and what's In those boxes" James asked.

The man laughed "weapon upgrades" Julia looked at James "didn't you just hear what he said and we're in a weapons store" she commented at his question, James frowned at her "I forgot and all I could see was the box" James retorted.

"Weakling" Julia teased "I'm no weakling" James whined, Tash and Zek looked away from their conversation to look at him "oh yes you are so is the mooba over there" Hector commented causing Zek to frown and Tash to join in.

"So is there anything I Can do to repay you kids" the man asked, Zek then responded "we're not kids" Hector scoffed causing Zek and James to look at him "no you two actually make it three are awkward teenagers" Julia remarked also pointing at Tash. Hector laughed "I'll agree with the awkward part Jules" Zek growled at him "see Moobas growl you growl" Hector pointed out "grow up" Tash yelled at them causing the three to shut up.

"Woah did Tash actually just yell at you guys" James said after seeing it,the man was laughing at the display of childish behaviour "well I suppose I should introduce myself my names Jason…Jason Smith" the man said causing a awkward silence between the friends.

"Uh... did you say your names Jason Smith" Zek asked hoping it was a slip of the tongue "no my names Jason Smith but you guys just call me Jason okay thats what they used to call me"the man told them a expression of sadness on his face.

Zek looked to where the man who claimed to be Jason was looking at ,what he saw made him cringe it was an old photo of a very familiar building with about twelve children standing outside it "oh crap hyne really hates me" Zek muttered ,Jason looked at Zek confused.

Hector and Julia looked at each other then realised what Zek meant by it "wow thats a bit of shock" Tash stated ,James looked at them confused "uh sir is that photo taken in Timber" Hector asked.

Jason nodded then explained where it was "so those kids would be about our age now" Julia said nervously, Jason nodded sadly "yeah they would be" Jason replied.

"Well then since no one else is going to say anything I'll do the introductions my names Hector this is Julia, Zek and believe it or not he's the smartest cadet in Garden, this is James ,oh and Zeks girlfriend Tasha" Hector explained pointing each of them.

Jason looked at them intrigued "really so you guys are Garden students" Zek recovered from the shock ,it was too late to lie so he decided to be himself "uh you had a wife didn't you" Zek asked regretting the last bit now he had given it away, Jason knew that was coming he had realised who these kids were.

"Yes I did once but she died in the fire but tell me something Zek" Jason asked causing Zek to wince he had hoped Jason wouldn't realise who he truly was "yeah what".

"Did you ever find your family" Jason asked Zek sighed then responded "um well…how do I say this" Zek stated unsure of how to reply, Julia answered for him "he's the president of Esthars son and you're heard of Commander Leonhart right" Julia said waiting for a response.

"Yeah I've heard of Commander Leonhart he's one of the people who saved the world right" Jason replied curious, James nodded "well he's the Commanders twin kinda funny really ain't it Zek" Julia said knowing she'd get a response "no it ain't it means people are going to expect things" Zek retorted angrily.

Jason smiled kindly at Zek "well you certainly gained a voice didn't you and Julia your quieter then Zek and Tash and I recall you being louder then them combined and Tash…"

Tash looked at him waiting for what he was going to say "your changed I remember you were always fighting with Julia over Zek or Andue" Jason said causing Hector and James to look in intrigued .

"Really Zek a wimp I can't imagine it" Hector blurted out, Jason chuckled to himself "yeah and Zek I always knew you were smart I remember seeing you tie your own shoes and reading at four when they were still learning their ABC's" Jason commented making Zek smirk proudly.

Hector was shocked "your got to be kidding he could do what at four" Hector blurted out, Zek looked at Hector grinning sheepishly "yeah thats true" Zek told him ,James just shrugged and looked at them "uh guys aren't we supposed to be upgrading our weapons" James asked.

"Oh yeah we were" Julia replied ,James responded "So lets upgrade them already you guys can talk about stuff while we do it" Zek looked away from the conversation with Tash and Jason.

Jason looked up away from Tash "oh yeah so what weapons do you guys have" Jason asked going back behind the counter ,Julia took out her pistols, Jason looked at them interested "wow I remember you being afraid of guns after your parents" Jason said before stopping.

Julia smiled understanding what he meant "I believe that was Tash but she uses pistols herself" Julia pointed out causing Tash to scowl.

Jason smiled and put them aside "I'll take sometime so I'll do everyone's at once okay just go relax on the harbour or something" Jason explained ,Zek James and co all did as they were told and left the shop to relax.

**At the harbour **

Zek and Tash sat on the side of the pier at the harbour talking about things while James was arguing with Hector about how his opinion of card games being stupid ,Julia just rolled her eyes skyward "sometimes Hector you can be as bad as Zek" Julia muttered.

Tash looked at Hector who was frowning at Julia's comment "nice one Jules" she complimented, Hector groaned "why does everyone always gang up on me" Zek sniggered while the others just scoffed.

Hector got up and stretched then an idea hit him "hey Zek can you swim" Hector asked, Zek looked at him confused "uh yeah we're supposed to know that" Zek replied sceptically Hector grinned and took Julia aside.

They soon returned but both quickly pushed Zek in the water "hey what was that for!" Zek yelled out ignoring the laughter from his other friends, Tash tried to hide her laughter but failed and Zek pulled her in as well, she glared at Zek the smirked "Zek that was a bad move".

Zek poked his tongue at her, she didn't change her expression the started splashing him constantly "hey Tash that's unfair your …not even. Giving me a chance to defend…myself" he blurted between splashes aimed at him.

Tash soon stopped and was giggling Zek was now completely soaked, Zek dived under causing Tash and everyone to try and find him, he soon swam back up behind Tash she looked around to see him ready to aim water at her.

Hector stared at them in dismay "I don't know them" he muttered ,Julia heard him and pushed him in too "hey Julia what was that for" Hector blurted out before fleeing from Tash and Zek who had made a truce with each other and were instead ganging up on Hector who was now more soaked then Zek was.

"Hah shame Hector" James remarked then turned slightly white when he saw three men and a girl walking towards them "shit my dads coming hide me" he blurted out jumping into the cold water, Zek and co were laughing.

Zek soon saw who was coming and winced "shit this is going to be embarrassing oh well" Zek said seeing Ellone looking at him sceptically Laguna and co.

He waved innocently and then smirked at James laughing "shut up seagill at least I don't jump into water when I see my Dad" Zek commented turning the attention from him to James who turned red.

Zek sniggered but was pushed under by Tash "gotcha" she blurted out, Zek got up again "hey Tash wanna go somewhere" he whispered, Tash smirked slyly and they swam off further away from the group.

"Tash" he said nervously once they were out of both earshot and sight, Tash looked at him intrigued "yeah Zek" he replied, he gulped "uh do you like me" he blurted out.

She laughed at how red he had gone "Zek you're a hopeless romantic seriously we're in the damm ocean and your asking me out" Zek frowned causing her to laugh "your silly of course I do you stupid Mooba you haven't you noticed all the sign seriously you take a while to catch on genius" she remarked aiming a splash of water at him.

He shrugged "so you do like me" he relied she rolled her eyes and nodded grabbing him and kissing him ,he gritted his teeth "don't tell you Zek Loire have never been kissed in your whole life" Ellone stated causing him to turn and face his older sister shocked.

Zek looked at her with puppy dog eyes "well uh…to be honest no" Zek replied, Tash was surprised "you mean no ones ever kissed you before or told you they loved you even your parents" Tash blurted out regretting the last bit.

Ellone realised that Tash hadn't meant the bit to come out, Zek frowned "not that I know I never meet my Mother I saw her ghost but no I was always by myself into I was about 8 or 9 when me and Julia became friends" Zek replied.

Ellone smiled sympathetically she felt sorry for Zek, she'd been there for squall when he was little until she had to leave but never for Zek, Tash hugged him and blew a kiss "well I love you" she said jumping on him again, Zek winced "your heavy Tash" he blurted out, Ellone laughed "aww that's so cute you two are so cute together".

"Ellie what's going on" Laguna said coming up to them, she ignored Laguna for the moment more amused by Tashs attempts to prod Zek up onto the harbour again "hey I'm not a Mooba you know" Zek pointed out, she looked at him winking.

"Whatever you say and plus Moobas are cool" she remarked, Zek frowned, Laguna looked at them 'I taught a Mooba to say m name once" Tash grinned "then its final you're my Mooba" she told Zek while continuing to prod Zek across the Harbours pier.

It seemed that Julia and Hector were informing Kiros and ward about James, James didn't look to happy about it though "I am never going to be able face my Dad square in the eye again" James mumbled still soaked.

Tash and Zek laughed "it ain't funny its plain embarrassing" James blurted out, Laguna let out a laugh at the boys complaints "my haven't you changed what happened to that quiet little demon of Kiros" Laguna commented.

James smirked evilly "I grew up and I met your son" James told him.

Kiros stared at zek "uh I got taught by Julia so it's her fault" Zek defended.

Julia glared daggers at Zek "just throw the blame on me don't you" she retorted angrily ,Zek looked at her innocently "well yeah I can remember you being worse than me at one point" Julia looked to Hector for support "I don't any of you know any of you and Zeks right Julia" Hector stated bluntly.

Zek hadn't heard a response from either of the men or Ellone and realised they were laughing "woah you guys have obviously known each other for a while" Kiros stated, Zek smirked "that's true well Julia and me have been around each other since I can remember".

Ward changed expression, Kiros looked at him then translated "Ward says we must be going and James try not to catch hypothermia" Kiros said pushing Laguna along with them.

Once they were gone James sighed in relief "thank hyne that's over" Zek remarked also happy for them to disappear, Tash hugged him "come on we need to go get our weapons back" she told him and the others.

Zek smiled "yeah lets go" he said forgetting they were all soaked except for Julia "like this we'll be a laughing stock" Hector complained much like a small child, Zek looked at him "so your scared then wimpy" Zek teased causing Hector to shut up.

**At the shop**

"Ah just in time I finished upgrading all your weapons but uh why are you all soaking" Jason asked sceptically, Zek shrugged but Julia spoke "no reason just that Zek and Tash got pushed into the harbour and Hector well he fell in also and James he dived in voluntarily I however wished to stay dry" she explained receiving looks from everyone else.

Jason laughed loudly "oh man some things never change" he commented receiving interested looks from Hector and James, Zek gave Jason a look that said not to say anything.

Jason understood and went quiet "well here they are and have a nice day" he said seeing customers enter the shop ,Zek and co took their weapons and paid Jason before heading back to Garden.

"Sweet" Zek blurted out admiring his Sabre sword in glee it no longer looked plain but the blade had turned to a crimson red and the handle had a flame pattern along it ,he read the name of the new model "Crimson Sabre" Zek read a loud.

Julia laughed ,Hector rolled his eyes he had upgraded his weapons long ago and was used to it being a Seed ,Tash shoot one of her new pistols at a random bite bug killing it instantly "either that's an extremely weak bite bug or these are just awesome" she said admiring her blue and silver pistols.

Julia had a similar model but they were purple instead of blue.

**And with that I end chapter 23 which is long and please review I really do not bite **


	24. Hector has a what!

**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will and I know I've said this too many times but I don own the characters used in the game or this fic .The characters Zek ,James ,Julia and Hector are mine though so don't steal them not that anyone would want to.**

**Chapter 24: Hector has a what!**

Everyone who had qualified for the Seed field exam sat outside the front of gardens lobby waiting eagerly for announcements of who was on what squad, Zek and James were in uniform for once it was a requirement for the exam.

"Come on when they're going to announce the stupid exam squads already" Zek whined getting a shrug from James, Tash and Julia were with them also waiting but a little more patient then Zek. Tash smiled at Zek mouthing something towards him, Julia scowled she had claimed to be over Zek but everyone knew she was still jealous of Tash.

Zek smiled back blowing a kiss towards her, Julia groaned "okay so you love each other can you two at least not sicken us with your affections in public!" Julia blurted out catching a few peoples attention, it was now a known fact around garden that Zek was indeed the Commanders twin brother.

"Thank you Julia like we don't need any more attention" Zek muttered ,he hated living under Squalls shadow everyone thought he was great or something some girls had even made a fan club about him much to his constant annoyance ,Tash didn't like it either!

"Uh do I have to" Squalls voice was heard over the microphone, the room full of cadets looked up at the commander interested, Zek sniggered at his brothers expression after being urged by headmaster Cid.

"Hello and welcome future seeds today is the field exam where you'll be given the chance to become seeds like us so whatever else there is to say just be focussed and prove yourselves worthy of joining the ranks of Seed" Squall said unconvincingly "I bet someone else wrote that script" Zek remarked to Tash, she giggled in agreement.

Cid soon came up as well "thank you squall for that encouraging speech now remember we'll be judging you on attitude, actions, how you behave ,if your decisions are smart and following your orders and your strength so remember think before you act several people here should take note of that" Cid lectured them.

Zek rolled his eyes "wow I wonder who that's aimed at" he remarked innocently, Julia stared at him bluntly "I wonder who".

If Cid had heard it he didn't seem to react "the Squads for today's exams will be made up of four people instead of the usual 3 cadets since we have quite a few Seed Candidates, in every squad there will be one squad leader and three supporting members, leaders will be responsible for the decisions made by the group" Cid explained.

"Well the teams will be Squads A,B,C,D and E and five Instructors will be put in charge of each group and will mark them from 1 to 10 in how effective they are in a real mission situation" Cid lectured on again ,many were looking bored and impatient by now.

Cid saw this and proceeded to list the groups at long last "Squad A will consist of Irvine kinas as squad leader and Mitchell Fritz,Tasha Sanders and Julia Price as supporting members" Cid said causing a bit of controversy as Irvine was one of the hero's who had defeated Ultimecia.

Tash and Julia looked at each other mortified "your got to be kidding putting those two together they're just asking for trouble" Zek commented.

It soon died down again and Cid started to speak again "Squad B will consist of Zek Loire as Squad leader and James Seagill, Skye Jacobs and Jack White as supporting members" Cid said before taking a breather.

He soon went back to listing the other Squads "Squad C s leader will be Sue Linson and supporting members Markus Flinch, Maria Vanz and Andrew Walsh….." and so it went on till all five squads ad been announced causing everyone to split into their teams.

Zek was mortified by the decision though "he made me a squad leader I'm no leader I prefer following someone else's orders and that means I'll get blamed if anything goes wrong" Zek complained. James patted him on the back "you'll do fine that's exactly what Squall said" Quistius said walking up to him.

Zek looked at her "but that's Squall I'm not squall I'm Zek" he retorted ,Quistius laughed "well where's your Squad Cadet Loire" Quistius stated looking to see only James with him ,Zek realised he had to find them, however a young girl around 15 or 16 came up to him "hi I'm Cadet Jacobs I'm on your team" she said.

Zek smiled "hi Skye I'm…"he never got to finish "I know who you are your Squall Leonharts brother and the son of President Laguna Loire of Esthar" she finished, Zek scowled at his father and brothers mention.

"Yeah whatever but please don't ever refer to me as that I'm just Zek okay" Zek pointed out, she saluted him "yes captain" she replied obediently, Zek sighed today was going to be a long day.

"Hi Zek" Jack greeted, Zek knew him as one of the CC club members who always told him about what was happening and who was worth challenging.

"hi Jack how's things" Zek greeted ,Jack shrugged "okay just nervous about the exam I guess" Quistius was now urging them to get to the transport ,Zek followed as did the other three with James and Jack exchanging triple triad information.

* * *

Once they were on their way towards Galibadia in one of five transports Xu appeared to explain the mission details.

Quistius took a seat and relaxed while Xu began showing them what they were to do "this mission is based in Galibadia so you'll all have four hours to defeat as many monsters as possible in your a legated area but as a team I put emphasise on teamwork"

"That's essential to pass I'll be escorting till you all get there and since it is still full of powerful monsters if by any chance you get6 overwhelmed a seed will help" Xu stated after finishing the presentation.

No one answered so Xu took a seat and sat down "oh and the rides going to take a while so feel free to play cards or talk during that time" she then told them which ceased the silence in the transport towards Galibadia.

"Wow this is quiet so anyone wanna talk or something" Zek asked hating too much silence, James shrugged "hey Zek have you heard" Jack started to say getting Zeks attention.

"So Zek have you heard Squalls beaten Spade" Jack told him ,James was still a bit unused to this CC Club stuff but had figure Zek knew Jack by his status in the group.

"No I haven't mind you I've had other stuff on my mind but that's interesting why is everyone starting to get good with cards all of a sudden I can't keep up" Zek remarked, Jack shrugged "your right Zek but it's a good thing isn't" Jack asked.

Zek nodded in reply and Xu cut in "what's wrong Zek afraid you'll lose your 2nd place position" she remarked laughing at the expression that formed on his face.

James had always thought Zek was the top one "so who's above Zek then and who's this queen person" James asked, Zek sniggered and received a glare from Xu however before he could defend himself, Xu changed the subject "so Skye where do you come from" Skye looked up nervously "Winhill" she replied.

Zeks then thought for a moment "wait your last names Jacobs right?" Zek asked receiving a nod from Skye.

James looked at Zek confused ,Zek ignored this and asked her again "do you know of a Hector Jacobs really serious and kind of a goody two shoes and about 19" James laughed at Zeks description of Hector .

Skye frowned at his mention "yeah he's my stupid older brother" she replied ,Zek smirked evilly causing James and Xu to step away when Zek had this look it was dangerous "well looks like Hectors been keeping secrets from us again" Zek remarked.

James looked at Skye shocked "so your Hectors little Sister" she nodded and answered both boys questions "I know Hector doesn't tell people about me, he's really overprotective of me he says his friends would be a bad influence on me" she explained.

Zek and James exchanged looks "us a bad influence Zek… " Zek looked at James "yeah James" Zek asked waiting for the answer "lets get revenge on Hector…hey Skye why'd you come to garden anyway" James responded to Zek and asked her.

Skye smiled "I came here when I was thirteen because I caused trouble at my school in Winhill and Mum thought after my stupid goody two shoes brothers example ,my mum thought it was a good place for me to get some discipline" she explained to them.

Zek understood now why Hector never mentioned her to them "well Skye it's a pleasure to meet you and dare I say it your way cooler then Hector" James told her making her giggle.

"you know you're a really sweet guy uh…what's your name again" she asked ,he turned slightly red causing Zek to laugh Xu and Quistius were also watching while Xu was playing Jack in a friendly game of triple triad "its James" he replied a little red.

She laughed at his expression "ha ha your funny do you play" she said pulling out some cards ,James smiled "heck yeah I don't mind a friendly game" he replied ,she winced "I'm not very good though" she told him, he smiled "I'll go easy on you".

Zek smirked then turned his attention Xu and Jack who were playing each other in a friendly match "you know if you'd put that card there you'd won" Zek remarked pointing out Xu's mistake. She looked at Zek shrugging "I know but oh well its not like that match really mattered anyway why don't you play her then Captain" Jack remarked.

Zek laughed "I would but I kinda left my cards back at garden" Zek replied, Xu sighed "it figures you would do that" James looked up from his conversation with Skye.

**

* * *

Half an hour later**

Zek and their group arrived at a large green bushy area of Galibadia at 1pm "okay guys as of now I'm assessing you so lets get serious you all know what your doing right" Xu said seriously ,Zek saluted correctly for once as did the others she smiled "good luck guys".

Zek looked around the area they had been assigned for any signs of monsters "okay I think there's some noise over there but I want you guys approval" he explained ,James smiled "I agree anyone else" James replied Jack and Skye nodded in agreement ,Zek smirked "well lets kick some monster butt!"

**

* * *

4 hours later**

Zek and Co had sussesfully beaten 40 monsters due to their working together and fighting any monsters that came in their way and had kept each other reasonably healthy at the same time by taking turns to be healers. The other three went on the offensive ,they had only ever needed to use a phoenix down once "okay guys that was fun wasn't it" Zek said as he took a seat on the transport back to Garden.

James agreed "yeah wonder how Julia and Tash went probably ended up arguing the entire time" James remarked causing Zek to laugh "yeah that'd be Julia and Tash alright" Zek replied causing more laughter between them.

Xu came up to the group laughing "well how'd you guys think you went" she asked getting Jack and Sykes attention "I'm not sure okay I guess" Jack replied unsure of what Xu was going to say ,"I reckon we did awesome" Skye chirped scaring Zek and James "wow she's really different from Hector" Zek commented.

Skye laughed "I know my brothers always been way too serious about everything especially since …"she stopped halfway though the sentence "what happened" Zek asked interested.

Skye frowned "Our Dad died when I was about four from an attack from this monster he saw it all" Skye explained, Zek frowned sadly "that's really sad poor Hector".

James looked up to Xu again "so when do we get our results" he asked ,she smiled "don't worry you guys did really well and you'll find out who passed when we get back to garden" she told them before going quiet again.

**

* * *

Back at Garden**

Zek and James arrived near one of the classrooms where everyone who had been on the field exam sat waiting eagerly for their results many well many was an understatement were nervous as anything and some were just sitting or leaning against the wall as if these results would say if they lived or died.

Skye and jack had followed them as this was their first field exam ,James was talking to Skye as if they had known each other for years it turned out Skye was as much of a triple triad fanatic as James was ,James had promised to teach her some tricks.

Zek may had been card king and the second best card player in Garden but he was never this obsessed with it he just found it easy to master "hi Hector I meet your sister" Zek said smirking, Hector had been talking to Tash and Julia.

"What how you find out I had a sister" Hector blurted out, Zek smirked "she was on my Squad and I hate to say it but I think she and James are getting along very well" Zek pointed out.

Hector frowned "did he hit on my sister" Hector fumed angrily ,Zek shook his head "nah it was more like she said he was cute and funny and now they're having a very lengthy discussion about triple triad" Zek explained making Hector groan.

Just then a faculty member came out, it seemed that Garden had got new faculty members they were no longer the same ones that had followed Norg but were now completely human but annoyingly strict.

"These cadets have passed into the ranks of seed!" one barked out "they're still sound the same as the old faculty did" Zek remarked receiving a look from the male Faculty member.

"Fritz Mitchell ,Jacobs Skye ,Kinneas Irvine ,Loire Zek ,Price Julia , Sanders Tasha ,seagill James ,White Jack that is all will those go up to Cids office" the member said before leaving quickly.

"Wow looks like all my Squad passed" Zek said pleased by his efforts Julia sighed "and this from the guy who claimed he was a terrible leader" Jack remarked as he passed Zek "who's this random" Tash asked after seeing Jack.

Zek told her he'd tell her later ,Hector waved as they left to get their actual reports "Skye" Hector yelled out at his sister ,she scowled at him "well done sis I knew you'd make it oh and James don't hit on my sister" Hector said before leaving.

**

* * *

In Cids office**

Zek and all the others were standing at attention in Cids office turned control room he was standing in front of them looking proudly at them, he winked at James and Zek, in the back of the room were Laguna ,Kiros and Ward and another man who looked military like.

When they had entered James and Zek had wanted to flee the garden "he had to see this didn't he" James muttered looking away from his father, Zek shrugged "tell me about it".

Cid soon held some certificates and scrolls in his hand as Edea passed them over to Cid as he walked past Mitchell who had something murmured to him, Cid then went up to Skye "wow two more Seeds at only fifteen looks like you two of our youngest Seeds yet, I'll look forward to see your progress" Cid stated before moving to Irvine.

"Well Irvine you know what I'm going to say but I already know how good you are and well just don't flirt with every Seed you get stuck with" Cid pointed out ,Zek sniggered.

Cid came up to him smiling "well Zek for someone who claims to have no leadership skills you certainly surprised me and personally a Seed with your intelligence and skills will be a huge benefit to us" Zek sighed in relief that it was over.

But Cid spoke again in a quieter voice "I know you hate me saying this but with what squall has achieved I'm sure you'll do well but one bit of advice" Cid said handing Zek a certificate and report before saluting him. , Zek did his playful salute much to a faculty's dismay.

Cid laughed "never lose that wittiness but do try to a little less reckless" Cid said going towards Julia.

"Julia very good job but a bit of advice be a little more patient with others" Cid said handing her the certificate and report.

"Tash I may not have known you very long like I know those two but welcome to Seed I bet you didn't ever think you'd be a Seed in Balamb garden last year did you" Cid said ,Tash spoke "no I actually dreaded graduating because I'd have to go to the army so sir I'm very happy" Tash replied.

"James Seagill now that was very impressive" Cid said before James interrupted him "I was" Cid chuckled "James your not a bit like your father but I can tell you'll be a good Seed but whatever you do stick with your friends you and Young Mr Loire there make a brilliant team much like someone else I've meet" Cid said look at Kiros.

"Jack it seems this year we have our youngest and largest group of Seed graduates ever but still you did fine just don't be so nervous when your in a real situation" Cid said handing the final certificate to him.

Cid then went back to Edea before addressing them all "you are all now Seeds make Seed proud and you'll find keys to your new Dorms in your current Cadet Dorms you have 3 hours to pack and get ready for the Ball so enjoy tonight" Cid said as everyone left chatting happily.


	25. Chapter 25 note

Authors note:

Hmm I'm thinking of which stories I actually want or are worth rewriting.I am aware that_ 'Forgotten but not forever' has _been getting hits but I need to know if anyone is actually interested in me rewriting this as it's been a long time since I started it and my writing has since improved greatly since I was 17.

So if you want to see this rewritten in a much better way or got any suggestions on what you'd like to see in the rewrite if it happens please review or pm me.

Thank you

Zek88


End file.
